The Four elements
by LochCamaen
Summary: Due for rewrite.
1. Meeting

_Don't ask me how on Earth this happened. For one thing, I just wrote it down in my new notebook which is made of recycled paper that was surprisingly VERY cheap to buy. That's not the point, the point is that I wrote it down, it actually made sense so I'm doing this! Just so you know, I am gonna be listening to the soundtrack AKA just one song actually: Everything Burns by Anastacia and Ben Moody. Every time I write a chapter, I will be listening to this so some parts might be influenced by it._

_Okay, normally, I would do a cast list, but the parts in this are mixed so I won't bother. I am also aware of people who hate the Fantastic Four movie and it's sequel, but to tell you the truth, I'm a big fan of the first, not so much of the second since I never read the comics. Just remember that if you flame me, I will have to report you or delete the review. But I do like people to tell me where I've made mistakes. Just don't do it in a flame-like matter, please. _

_Okay, onto the story! Oh, yeah, I've also decided to to VERY mean to Sokka in this story. And—oh! I almost about the pairings! Here's the list:_

_Zutara_

_Tokka_

_slight Sukka_

_slight Kataang (I'm not a shipper for this so this was very hard for me to do)_

_You might see some Azulaang, but I'm not so sure about it. It'll probably only be in dialogue._

_That's all I know right now and this is also an AU. The characters are in the real world, but there are similarities to the Avatar-verse. Also, so I don't have to strain my overworked brain into thinking about the story too much, some of the characters will be the same as the ones-- no, I will just tell you who will have the same powers and such, 'kay? _

_Azula will be turning into metal and I have a simple explanation for this: because there's no such thing as bending in this universe so she wouldn't be able to channel the energy like she would in the show so turning into metal would help her channel the electricity better._

_Katara will be a water bender and when I was writing this, I went and did some research about water benders and found out that they can be very emotional at times. Also, they're both motherly figures in the group (the main reason why I had her as Sue) and there was this one tiny part where I had to have Katara be able to turn invisible so it could work properly. So here, she can turn invisible, but at the start, only under very emotional stress and for about 10 minutes. As the story progresses, it'll be easier for her to control her power._

_Zuko will be a fire bender, but being a fire bender, he can touch fire really without being hurt (in this story anyway) so he can cover his whole body in it like Johnny. He will be able to fly by the final battle, but I'll leave most of the flying to Aang with his glider. Zuko can just fly faster than Aang (have you seen, in the show, how fast Aang flies? Slower than Appa!) It's also very important in the future (you'll see...)_

_That's all I can tell you for now. OMG, I've used up an entire page writing this, but I do hope that it clears some things. Also, the Gaang is smart enough to get into NASA, but Aang will become smarter because of the storm thing in space. Well, he's smart enough to build an image inducer by mistake and a machine with some help with the calculations from Zuko and Katara. _

_Okay, I've talked for long enough now so I'll just let you read. Yeah, and there will be more info at the end of this chapter. Maybe, I don't know, it's like too anything to be thinking about this sort of thing right now! Also, everyone is in their twenties in this story, I'll explain later._

* * *

Sparks flew as men worked on a tall, metal statue. Below, two friends looked up at the work. One was a young man with short, dark hair in a slightly creased suit. He had large grey eyes that seemed too young for him. His pale skin contrasted with his dark hair. The other was his slightly overweight friend who wore a trench coat over long, dark blue jeans, an open plaid, short-sleeved shirt of orange and white over a red and white, long-sleeved t-shirt. The trench coat was also open. His hair was in a messy ponytail and was almost the same colour as his mocha skin. They looked to be around 22 to 25 years old.

"Typical of Azula Doom to have a 40 foot statue of herself built." The over-weight friend said to his counter part.

"It's obviously for first-time visitors to make them feel small and helpless." The other said. His friend turned his head to him and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Good thing it ain't working." He muttered, but his friend had heard. He gave him a short glare.

"Seriously, Aang, why are we here? It's not like we're just dropping in on my sister to say hi and have some tea and biscuits." He said more openly.

"Sokka, you know perfectly well that we only came here because it was our last resort. Besides, Azula's not that bad. She's just a little larger than life." Aang replied. Sokka just shook his head and they walked into the large, glass building where, outside, many people were walking about.

0XX0

Inside a large office, Aang was facing a large table with a hologram of the solar system in front of him. A few meters down, a dark figure was watching them from the shadows. Aang was currently explaining his situation to the figure.

"I assume that with this research and what it's showing, the comet will give off a powerful cosmic energy of high energy," The hologram closed in on a large fiery comet flying around the planets, then Earth and towards Mars. "In a few weeks, the comet will pass Earth again with roughly the same volume of energy it had when it was first recorded a few years ago. A study of the comet in space will allow us to understand human DNA better, cure diseases, expand the life expectancies of thousands of young people-"

The hologram had closed in on the comet and the energy flowing from it. It zoomed in and showed a string on DNA. Sokka was sitting bored in a chair nearby.

"Turn it off, Aang." The figure ordered and Aang looked in confusion.

"Wait, I haven't explained it fully to you-" Aang started, but was cut off by the figure.

"Oh, but you have. Same old, Aang. Always reaching for higher levels with the weight of the world on his shoulders. But dreaming doesn't pay bills, does it?"

The figure threw a magazine across the table and Aang saw the headline : 'Aang Eli: Bankrupt'. He looked to the floor sheepishly, but then looked the figure straight in their brown eyes.

"When we were younger, we talked about working together. That's what I was just getting to," Aang pulled out a remote and another hologram came up. It was a space station. "The energy from the comet is almost fatal, but the shields on your space station control center could be strong enough to protect everyone inside from the cosmic energy."

The figure then pressed a button and the room was filled with light. They revealed a young woman with long, black hair and two bangs framing her face. She wore a business attire that was either black or grey, no colour anywhere on her except for her brown eyes. She looked to be round 25 or 26.

"So, you don't just want my late father's money, but also the toys he gave me?" She asked as she smirked. "Tell me, Aang. If NASA can't trust you, then why should I?"

Sokka gave Aang a worried looked which he replied with a more calm one. Azula chuckled as she stood up and walked over to them.

"It's my job to stay a step ahead of you, guys. To know what the nincompoops upstairs don't know." She leaned one hand against the table as Sokka stood up and walked towards Aang.

"Aang, I'm not liking this one bit. It's Azula for crying out loud!" He said.

"Sokka, it's business, just work." Aang replied.

"He's right, Sokka. It's only business."

Sokka turned around to see his younger sister in the doorway. She had her long brown hair in loopies and a bun, but let most of it fall down her back. Her white blouse and pale blue skirt made her ocean blue eyes sparkle. Aang froze at the sound of her voice, but Sokka made him turn around. He went up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"You both know my Director of Genetic research, Katara Vesi." Azula said.

"It's so nice to see you, big bro. How's Suki?" Katara asked.

"Great. I proposed to her yesterday and she accepted." Sokka answered proudly.

"That's great! You must be so happy!" Katara broke from her brother and turned to Aang with a expression between anger and sadness on her face. Aang knew it would be trouble for him.

"How's it been?" Aang asked after searching for the right words.

"I've never been better." She said with some venom in her voice. She held out her hand and he took it and they shook a greeting.

"This isn't going to be any problem, is it, gentlemen?" Azula asked from behind. The two men spun around to face her while Katara went to her brother's side.

"No! Not at all, Azula." Aang said quickly.

"I'll try and make the trip as painless as possible. For everyone." Katara answered.

"Good, I don't want someone dying on my station. That wouldn't do me any good. Well, Katara, you came just in time to hear the great Aang Eli ask for my help,"Azula walked over to them and faced the three. "You know, Aang, you made a lot of the people downstairs feel like a elementary school science fair so excuse me to savour the moment."

Azula took a breath in and breathed it out slowly. She then sighed and chuckled.

"If you finance this mission, I can promise you a fair percentage of-" Aang was once again interrupted.

"75. No lower." Azula cut in. Sokka wore a worried look again, but Azula chuckled it off.

"Come on, I'm sure that 25 of a billion is enough to keep the place running for a while, right? Maybe even pay off your mortgage to the Ba Sing Se Building."

Aang looked out the window and saw his large apartment in the building opposite the one he was standing in. He looked to the floor again as Azula reached out her hand. He looked at it and then at her. He looked at Katara who shot him an angry stare. He sighed and put his hand into hers.

"Deal." Aang sighed out in a single breath.

"Well then, I'll start making the preparations." Azula stated as she left room with a mobile phone in her hand. Katara had left to discuss crew with her. Aang and Sokka were left alone so started to pack up, well, Aang started to pack up.

"Aang, are you sure you can do this?" He asked.

"Sokka, it's been over 2 years. I'm sure she's over it." Aang answered.

" You didn't see her death glares? Boy, she's still hurt because of you. You're lucky that I didn't kill you the night she called me about what happened."

"I made a mistake, everyone does, Sokka. I won't let that happen in my next relationship. I'm sure that Katara's looking for a guy who won't let her down. I'm over it." Aang shot at him as he closed his case and pulled it off the table. They walked out of the room, but Sokka stopped Aang from walking any further.

"Aang, she knew about NASA. Maybe she shut us down."

"Sokka, just think of the people we could help if this actually works. Look, we got what we came for. Ain't that enough?"

Sokka gave him a 'do you expect me to believe that?' look and they kept on walking down a hallway.

"A few days in space, it'll be great. What is the worst that can happen?" Sokka knew the answer already so didn't say anything. Katara followed them down the hall and walked alongside her brother.

* * *

_Ooh! You should NEVER ask what the worst could happen in any situation, people! Never do it! EVER! Trust me, I did and I almost broke my pelvis... _

_Okay, I've come up with an age list for the Gaang! _

_Aang-22_

_Katara-24_

_Sokka-25_

_Azula-25/6_

_Zuko- 27_

_Toph- 23_

_Toph is in this story, yes, but doesn't come in until the late chapters. And I mean LATE chapters. I have also officially declared this the most boring chapter in the history of chapters! Not even the first three chapters of White Fang were this boring! Also, I know that Azula had gold eyes, but I made her eyes brown for a reason which I will not explain right now.  
_


	2. Zuko

_OMG, I'm actually updating again?Well, I just watched the newest episode of Doctor Who which is Turn Left and it's epic! Rose is finally back and we're gonna see her in the season finale! I know what's gonna happen in the finale because my I.T teacher went to college with one of the writers of the show and they still keep in touch. It's not Russel by the way, someone else. _

_I'm really panicky right now because I can't wait until the Doctor who finale, Avatar finale. Wow, everyone's having a finale this summer, aren't they? I'm also trying to read all of the updated stories I like seeing as everybody updates at the same time and it's annoying!_

_Rant time is over (I seem to do that a lot). Time for story! Also, any questions, put in reviews._

* * *

They entered an elevator and the doors closed. There was an eerie silence as soft music played around them. Sokka was between his sister and friend, but was a step behind them. Katara then turned her head to Aang.

"Aang, you should know that the energy fields have been picking up speed ever since that comet last came 'round." She stated, trying to sound a bit smart to him.

"Yes, I put the calculations on my Hand-held." Aang replied back. Sokka kept switching his gaze as if he were watching a tennis match. He wore a bit of a worried look in his eyes, but was a bit happy that she wasn't shouting or spitting poison on him.

"Of course you did. You always do," Katara sounded annoyed and Sokka knew why. It was one of the smaller reasons they had broken up those years ago. He was always upstaging her. "It's a little different once you're out there,"

"Katara, are you still bummed about what happened?" Aang asked out of the blue which put Sokka into a panic attack. He froze in fear of the outcome as Katara gave Aang a death glare.

"What do you think? Aang, you betrayed me-" Sokka came out of his panic attack and placed his head between the two of them.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Katara calmed down and looked softly at her brother. Sokka looked at Aang and forced a smile on his face.

"Don't try that move again. Ever!" He whispered and Aang was taken back a little.

"Azula's leaving me to schedule the launch so you can call me if you have any troubles." Katara pulled out a little card piece out to Aang.

"Katara, I'm your brother, I know your phone number." Sokka said.

"Do you know my office number?" Katara asked.

"Yeah... Course I do, I put it right next to my brain."

"Then you'll have a hard time finding it." Sokka didn't know whether to be insulted and scold her or be impressed by her skills from her two years alone. He was left speechless as Aang took the card and put it in his pocket. Sokka then remembered something and poked Aang. He looked down to his friend and gave a confused look. Sokka pointed to himself, then pretended to drive a car and then pointed to Katara. Aang made a O shape with his mouth and faced Katara again.

"Katara, I was thinking that maybe your brother could pilot the mission. He has the skills." Aang said hopefully as Sokka stood beside him with a wide smile and pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Sokka, but we've already got a pilot. I'm sure I can convince Azula to let you ride shotgun though." Katara said, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. Sokka's head looked to the ground, but then shot back up with a question:

"Who's the pilot?" He asked.

"You remember my old friend, Zuko, right?" Katara smiled as Sokka's mouth dropped and Aang put his hand to his face and shook it. Sokka slapped his forehead and grumbled about jerks and pretty boys and more along the lines of that.

0XX0

Elsewhere, a few weeks later, a motorcycle flew down a dirt path next to a giant lake. It was red and black and it's rider wore a black leather jacket with black jeans. The jacket was open and flapping in the wind. On his feet were mud brown sneakers and he wore a long-sleeved, dark red t-shirt with a black stripe going across the upper part of it. He wore a helmet, but you could almost see two golden orbs glinting through them.

The driver smirked and pulled the handlebars up, pulling the bike into a wheelie. His bike looked like one you would see at stunt shows, but also sometimes on the road. Further down the path, on the lake coast was the launching station for their space craft. He was driving towards it.

On a flight of stairs next to the shuttle, Aang and Sokka watched the motorcycle drive towards them through binoculars. Sokka put his down.

"Nope. Can't do it!" He announced as Aang put his binoculars down too. He turned his head to Sokka.

"Come on, Sokka. It's just like that shuttle you trained in at NASA." Aang said, trying to cheer his mood.

"No, I can't take orders from the pretty boy jerk." Sokka shot back as he pointed to the bike in the distance.

"Sokka, be reasonable!"

"Aang, he got banned from NASA for sneaking four Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

"High school spirit. We all had it at a point. And didn't you help him do that?" Aang asked. Sokka's face dropped, but came back up again.

"No, I wouldn't help that jerk in a million years!"

"Then time's gonna speed up soon, you've gotta help him on the trip."

"Aang, they crashed the flight simulator into a wall. A _flight simulator!" _Sokka exclaimed. Aang rubbed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Sokka, when have I ever asked you to do something you said you could never do?"

"4 times." Sokka pulled up four fingers to emphasize it and then walked down the stairs leaving Aang dumbfounded.

"I had it at 3!" He called to him.

"This makes 4!" Sokka called back.

0XX0

An hour later inside the station changing rooms, Sokka held a small book in his hands with a picture of him and a girl above him with her arms around his neck. She had jade green eyes and red brown hair. She wore a dark green top with a yellow circle on each elbow. The rest of her was hiding behind Sokka who looked up at her lovingly.

"I miss you already, Suki." He muttered as he stroked the picture.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Sokka yelped and fell over his bag that was behind him and looked up into a camera lense that flashed at him. He scowled as the camera moved to reveal a smirking face of the so called jerk, Zuko Agni. He wore a dark red and black suit that covered everything except for his hands and his feet that had black boots on them. His jet black hair dangled in front of his flawless face, his golden orbs for eyes staring down at him. He also wore a strap across his torso that held a bag of important items for the trip.

"Digital camera: 300 dollars. 5GB memory stick: 90 dollars. The look on your face when it finds out that I'm in charge of it's owner: priceless."

Zuko walked over to a chair and sat down while putting the bag down with the camera. Sokka grumbled as he stood up and rubbed his back. Aang was in another chair working on a laptop while watching the two men. Neither he or Sokka had gotten their suits just yet. Katara was going to come around and drop Aang's off. Sokka walked up to Zuko with the look of death on his face.

"I can handle the ship, jerk. I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition," Sokka reached inside a closet and pulled out his suit that was the same as Zuko's but dark blue instead of dark red. He hadn't bothered to get changed just yet as the launch wasn't for hours. "But I don't know if I should be flying or doing the Nutcracker in these suits. Who came up with this crud?"

"Azula and her lab did."

Katara walked in wearing a more feminine version of Sokka's suit with her boots just below her knees. Sokka pulled out a pair of boots as she walked in. Her brown hair was tied up in a long braid as she held Aang's suit and their astronaut attire.

"It acts like a second skin to you so it adapt to your body's individual needs." Aang put his laptop aside and stood up to walk over to Katara.

"That means that it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Zuko explained as Aang picked up Sokka's suit and studied it.

"Whoa. Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on something like this for ages." Aang explained as he gave the suit back to Sokka.

"Great minds think alike." Katara then gave Sokka and Zuko their attire and as she passed Aang who took a few steps back, she threw his stuff at him which he barely caught. Zuko whistled at the sight.

"She still got it bad." He muttered as she left the room and the other men in the room started to get into two cubicles and get changed.

* * *

_Okay, that's another chapter done! I also wanted to say before I end this that Katara's surname 'Vesi' actually means water in Finnish. I used the classic Agni for Zuko since I can't think of anything else. I'll probably be able to do another chapter for today (I wrote a couple in my notebook) and then update on Wednesday again with a couple more. I also will be on holiday over the weekend in London so me will have to internet-y. Hey, that rhymes! _

_I'm also very happy with my first review that I got seeing as it is the first review (with my stories) to be posted within 12 hours of the premier of the story. Thank you so much, **Solembum**!_

_Also, the suits here are the same design of the ones in the film, just different colours really. Nothing that big of a change. One more thing, I'm really sorry about saying dollars as words, but the docmument program won't let me to the symbol. I'm not even American so I'm not sure about the spelling...  
_


	3. Comet

_Okay, this will be short, but I just wanna say thanks for the reviews and I hope you read the rest of this story! As for my other stuff, I won't be updating that for a while until I've got this lot done and over with. I've been asked about if I'll do a sequel for this when it's done and I've gotta say that it depends on the reviews I get. _

_Also, after I had written the last chapter I went looking in my old notebooks and do you know what I found? I found some scribbling and summaries of older stories of mine and I found this story! Yeah, so this story is actually a really old idea of mine that just popped up a couple days ago. _

_I also just want you guys to know that I've dedicated this story to a dear friend of mine who lives just up the road from me and has no idea about this. It's dedicated to her because she introduced me to the Fantastic four film a couple years back by taking me with her family to the cinema. I had a great time with her that night and it was really fun. If she hadn't of taken me, I would've just thought that the FF film would just be a cheap knock off of the comics. So, thank her for this story! (Call her SP, it's her nickname.)_

* * *

Hours later, the shuttle was already at the station and everyone was walking about. Zuko and Sokka were carrying bags to the main room.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll let you drive next time." Zuko muttered to Sokka.

"If you don't shut up, there won't be a next time!" Sokka muttered back. Azula was in front of them, calling out the time and rules of the mission.

"...so don't go messing around with the doors. We've only got 9 hours to do this!" She called out to the people behind her as she walked on without them. Aang and Katara were behind the bickering men and Aang stopped to look out of the window. Katara came up from behind.

"Long way from the Omashu Planetarium, isn't it?" She asked as she kept on walking, bringing up old memories of their dating days. As she turned the corner, Aang started walking again.

"Yes, yes it is." He breathed out as he too, turned the corner and caught up with Sokka. Katara was now calling out.

"We can monitor the comet from within here and conduct our tests here too."

"Is it safe?" Sokka asked loudly, concerned for his little sister's safety.

"Stop worrying, Sokka!" Katara called from another hallway as Aang put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the shields should be strong enough to protect us."

"Should?!" Sokka said in hushed anger. "What do you mean should?!"

"What's wrong, Sokka? Mid-life crisis or is your age finally getting to you?" Azula asked, walking up to them.

"I'm not that old. I'm not older than you, Azula! I'm just concerned for my little sister's safety." Sokka protested.

"Oh, yes. Ever since that incident two years ago-"

"No need to bring up the past, Azula. This is all about the future. Look, I do the talking and Sokka does the walking."

"Sokka, why don't you take a walk then?" Azula asked. Sokka felt his face burn up and went off to get ready to go outside the station. Azula and Aang went separate ways and Katara went to the glass bottom of the ship. Aang went to check on the readings while Azula... did something useful or not.

"I wonder how we open this..." Katara muttered to herself as she walked to the controls and pressed a few buttons. After a combination of a few, the shields removed themselves and showed Katara the world below her.

"This is amazing..." She whispered as she walked around.

Near the space portal, Sokka was in a space suit and Zuko was loading him up with gear and an oxygen tank.

"Zuko, do you think that Aang is trying to get my sister to like him again?" Sokka asked as Zuko gave him the crystallized flowers needed for the tests.

"How should I know?" Zuko asked, but before Sokka could answer, he piped up again. "I've seen how he looks at her. He still has feelings for her, but she hates his guts."

"Since when are you such an expert?" Sokka asked.

"When you're me, you learn a few things. Now, don't get lost or I'll have to get your sister out there without a suit on."

"Don't you dare!" Sokka exclaimed as the glass doors shut behind him and the portal leading outside was opened. He smiled a bit when he started walking. Back at the glass floor, Katara was still wandering around.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Gah! Azula, don't scare me like that!" Katara whizzed around to see the woman walking down the stairs towards her.

"It's perfectly fine, Katara. I just came to ask you something."

"What about?"

"I was just wandering what really happened between you and Aang."

"Oh," Katara remembered the day she had found out. She had shouted at him, screamed, yelled. He had tried apologizing, but Katara couldn't forgive him, even if it was a mistake or an accident. She had caught him doing it and she would never forgive him. "I never really talk about this sort of thing, but you're my boss. Two years ago, me and Aang were a happy couple. I thought he was the right guy for me. Until one night..."

* * *

_A younger Katara was walking down a quiet pavement towards a small bungalow at the end of the road. She was coming over to drop off some paper work that he had left over at her apartment. As she walked up the path, she could hear muffled laughing coming from inside._

_"Must have a friend or something." She said to herself as she knocked on the door and walked in. She was his girlfriend, and he had already given her the spare house key. The laughing wasn't coming from the lounge though..._

_"Aang! You left some paper work in my kitchen again!" She called out, but her only reply was silence. She walked through the lounge and found Aang's bedroom door. She knocked on it and peeked inside. She then gasped and opened the door fully._

_"AANG!" Katara shouted as sorrow speared her heart. She had just found him in the arms of her bitter neighbour, Meng. Meng always had a thing against Katara, but she always thought that it was because Katara could actually afford hair products for unmanageable hair. Aang looked at her and then he wore a look of guilt._

_"Katara, it's not what you think-" He started, but was stopped._

_"No, I understand perfectly! I should've known, I always knew that you liked him, but you cheating on me? It's over, Aang! I hate you!" Katara's eyes were blurred as tears fell and she fled from the house, leaving his work on the floor. She pulled out her cellphone and stopped for a moment. She went on speed dial and pressed 4. She held the phone to her ear and cried while it rang. Someone finally picked it up._

_"Sokka, I need to talk to you. It's urgant." She sobbed down the line._

_"What happened?" His brotherly sense surfacing._

_"Is everything all right, Sokka?" Katara heard Suki ask from somewhere else in the room. Sokka put his hand over the receiver for a moment and then came back._

_"Katara, where are you? I'll pick you up."_

_"I'm just down the road from your place. I'll walk."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah," Katara quickly walked down the road then broke into a run as Sokka kept ranting on about her safety. She then turned up a path to her brother's house and hung up on him. She knocked on the door and it flew open. A younger and not-as-overweight Sokka stood there and he pulled her into a bear hug._

_"Come inside. Tell me everything that happened." She walked inside and saw Suki sitting on the couch. They all sat down as Katara explained._

* * *

"So I told them what happened. I spent the rest of the night there watching movies with them and Suki gave me some great advice she got when her first boyfriend cheated on her." Katara finished.

"Whoa... I never knew. Sokka just told me that he'd hurt you and that I should 'shove off'," Azula said as she straightened her back from the long story. "Well, let me give you four words that will help you even more."

Elsewhere, Aang was sitting by a monitor and scribbling some notes down. He then glanced up at the screen for a moment, but then noticed something very wrong. The timer had gone down by a lot and they had only set it an hour ago when Sokka went outside. He pressed a few keys, but nothing changed.

"That's not possible..." He jumped from his seat and ran to the glass bottom of the station. The computer then announced something, but Aang didn't pick it up.

"Event threshold in T-minus 8 minutes and 40 seconds."

Back at the glass bottom, Azula was just getting ready to give her advice when Aang nearly fell down in front of them. He stood up quickly.

"The comet is accelerating! We've only got a few minutes, not hours." Katara rushed up the small stairs leading down to the glass bottom and ran to the computer.

"Azula, that storm is fatal! We need to abort!" Aang was about to run when Azula called him back.

"Get a grip, Aang. We didn't fly into space just to fly back home a few hours later. Just close the shields." Azula said as she looked up at Aang.

"But Sokka is still out there!"

"Reel him in. We have a job to do and I don't have the patience for slow people."

Katara was at the monitor and just staring at the timer.

"Azula, Aang's right! We have less than 6 minutes!" She called out as Aang ran to the space portal. Katara rushed over to the main computer where Azula was.

Outside, a bright, blazing, burning comet of many shades of orange was heading towards the station...

Back in the hallway, Aang was speeding.

"Sokka, you need to get inside!" Aang skidded to a stop at the glass door to the portal. Zuko looked up from a computer screen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but got no answer. Sokka, outside, was placing the crystallized flowers in a machine ignorant of the comet right behind him that was coming at a surprisingly slow speed.

"I'm not done with your garden yet, airhead." Sokka said through the intercom.

"Sokka, turn around." Zuko said as he saw the hurling comet through the doors. Sokka did so and almost fell backwards into zero gravity as the comet drew closer. He turned towards the doors and dropped the rest of the flowers.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it. Tell Katara and Suki that I love them."

"Don't say that yet! You've still got a another 5 years in you."

"Zuko, this is no time to be joking. Sokka, you have to jump! It's the only way!" Aang almost shouted through the intercom. As the swirling, dangerous energy from the comet made contact with the station, Sokka pushed himself from the machine and into the airless space.

By the main computer, Azula pressed the touch-screen and Katara looked from behind.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Closing the shields."Azula answered.

"My brother is out there! You can't just leave him!"

"Watch me."

Katara turned her heel and ran towards the hallway.

"You can't help them any more than I can!" Azula called to her.

"I never turn my back on people who need me!" Katara ran down the hallway as the doors closed and the glass bottom was covered with shields.

Outside, Sokka was just barely in front of the comet as it's energy pulverized the machinery and station. Aang and Zuko were still at the portal.

"Come on, big boy! You can do it!"

"Does he look like a dog?"

"He does in my mind's eye."

Aang rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Just get ready to close the portal."

Zuko stepped away from the portal and took a sidestep to the computer. As the energy from the comet hit Sokka in the back, he was pushed inside and the portal was closed. Sokka looked Aang in the eye for a moment before falling down. By the main computer, sparks were flying towards Azula as the comet hit the wall and fused with the software. A bigger bolt hit Azula on the head as she fell against the railing by the protected glass bottom.

Aang looked at his friend with worried eyes until he noticed a bright light coming from outside. The energy flew through the door and the glass and hit Aang head on. Zuko came from the computer only to get hit as well, but was hit on his left side first and the impact sent them flying. Down the hall, Katara was then hit and she yelled.

The station shook as the comet came into contact with the walls. Aang tried holding his arm up to his eyes, but the force stopped him. Zuko was a couple feet behind him and bending backwards as he slowly fell towards the ground.

The energy and force of the comet started pulling the station apart as the time ticked on by. Their whole worlds then went blank...

* * *

_Okay, I have to admit. This was my second favourite part of the film, my favourite is the next chapter. I also had to merge two separate chapters to make this one. I also added the reason why Katara hates Aang. Don't worry, she will forgive him soon. I may of told you this, but next Monday, there will be a bunch of updates as I will be working out of town during the weekend. I may update another chapter before midnight (UK time) tonight, but it depends. I may update before school tomorrow (which doesn't give me a lot of time unless I get up at like 5AM.) _

_I will be seeing you at the next chapter and don't forget to review or crud will be delivered to you lot._


	4. Quarantine

_Once again, another chapter. I started on this chapter too late so it'll be up by tomorrow evening instead. I don't have that much to say, except that this is probably my MOST FAVOURITE chapter ever! I just love it! Don't ask me why, I just do. It might be because I love the part of the film where they find out about their powers. It's more interesting than crashing on Earth and just finding them and saying, "Let's go save the world with these powers. I don't have anything better to do today."_

_I am also going to bring in a special guest to do the disclaimer! Here comes my little step-brother, King James (he ain't a king though)_

_**KJ: **Yeah, I am!_

_No, you're not. Now do the disclaimer, I'm your big step-sister!_

_**KJ: **Rexic and Soulia does not own anything here. If she did, then she wouldn't do crossovers all the time and come up with her own ideas._

_All right! Get off my laptop or you'll never reach puberty!_

* * *

"Wake up. Sokka!"

Sokka slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He looked to his right and saw Zuko sitting beside his bed. Wait, a bed?!

"Rise and shine, big boy. How you feeling?" He asked as Sokka sat up straight in his bed. He looked around and saw a fancy hospital room. He looked at Zuko again who was wearing long, baggy jogging trousers and a sleeveless sport t-shirt that was blank white. It showed off his muscles that Sokka was ever so jealous about. He also saw a dog tag hanging from his neck. The only thing that Sokka kept his eye on was a large bandage around his left eye.

"I'm fine. What happened to your eye?" Sokka asked, too tired to care whether Zuko wanted to talk about it or not.

"Just a burn. We're in Azula's medical facility in the Alps."

"We're in quarantine?"

"Yep, back on Earth. Aang is already up and has been so for the past month."

"A month?"

"Waiting for you and Katara to come around. She still isn't up, but she's fine. So's Aang. They're all fine..." Zuko's voice sounded grave and sent Sokka into worry.

"What's wrong with me?" Sokka asked, concerned for mainly his face, the one that got him engaged. Zuko didn't answer for a moment.

"I swear to you, Sokka. They've done everything known to man, ape and dolphin. The world's best plastic surgeons in the world are here, Sokka. You had the best." Sokka looked to his bedside table and saw a mirror facing down.

"Hand me that mirror." He ordered, but before he could grab it, Zuko beat him to it and put it behind his back.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, the doctors said that the shock could-" Zuko pulled the mirror to the surface again and cringed slightly at Sokka's voice.

"Give me that damn mirror!" Sokka grabbed it from him and slowly pulled it up to his face.

"Okay, be strong, Sokka. It's gonna surprise you." Zuko's voice sounded reassuring which was weird to Sokka. Once the mirror showed Sokka's entire face, he found nothing wrong with it and put his hand on his head. Zuko got up and started walking backwards towards the door. He clapped his hands together loud enough for Sokka to put the mirror down.

"Unfortunately, the doctor's just couldn't do anything to fix your face." Enraged, Sokka threw the mirror at him, but Zuko jumped out of the way as it hit the wall and smashed into a million pieces. He could hear Zuko laughing from around the corner towards the door.

"Jerk." Sokka mumbled as he crossed his arms. As Zuko walked out of the room and into another hallway, where he passed Aang who was in a bath robe. He saw the top of his friend's head and turned to him.

"Hey, Aang. Nice hair. I'm liking the old look." Zuko patted his head for emphasis and left Aang in confusion as he walked away. Worried, Aang looked into a mirror in front of him. He touched the top of his head and felt his short hair coming out. He dropped it to the floor and then noticed something interesting on his head.

"I forgot I had this old thing. It must've been at least 9 years since I got it," He pulled back his hair a bit to show a pale blue arrow tattoo on his head. He had gotten it when he was a young teenager as a gift from his old guardian, Gyasto before he died. He had gotten them on his hands and feet too, but they were too pale to notice any more. "Better start wearing a hat."

He walked down the hallway and turned to a door. He opened it and walked in to see a sleeping Katara. He smiled at the sight and saw that a nurse had put lilies by her bed, he then frowned. He saw some daisies on the other side of the room and picked them up. He switched the plants over and put the lilies near the window. He looked over her and smiled once more. Daisies had been her mother's favourite flowers and they reminded Katara of her.

Her mother had died when she was only 8 years old and Sokka was 9. Their father had gone missing in action about three years after that. They lived with their grandmother, Kana until Sokka was old enough to become Katara's legal guardian.

0XX0

Elsewhere, Azula stood in front of a table surrounded by accountants and men from the bank. At the end of the table was the bank manager, Long Feng. He had a long black beard as well as shoulder length jet black hair. He sat wearing a grey suit with a green and white tie.

"Well, Azula... the bank would like to congratulate you, on the fastest free-fall since the Depression. Your stock can't even be handed out for free." He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Long Feng, you know I can turn this around, right?" Azula said. Long Feng came a little closer to the table.

"You'd better, or we pull out. One week is all you get." He stood up as everyone else in the room laid their eyes on Azula who's face fell for a split second.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Long Feng?" She asked with slight annoyance in her voice. Everyone in the room then stood up and left. Long Feng was the second to last person to leave the room.

0XX0

A nurse walked into Zuko's room to find a snowboard leaning against his bed and him pulling on a winter jacket. He turned around to see her.

"Where do we think we're going?" She asked. She wore a nurse's uniform which was a white dress that ended at the knees. Her brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she also wore white trousers under her dress for a reason only few people at the hospital knew. Her name tag said 'Song'.

"I don't know if _we've _noticed, but the Alps are right outside that window and I'm not missing my chance." Zuko replied. He sat on the end of his bed and pulled on a pair of boots that could fit onto his snowboard. He wore red and black clothes suitable for skiing, snowboarding and such.

"You can't go out yet, your bandage could fall off and your-" Song was then interrupted.

"I know, my eye will get infected. But I'm a professional, it's not gonna fall off." Song then walked up to him, pulled a wireless thermometer out and stuck it in Zuko's mouth. She then pushed a button and the temperature meter on the monitor rose to 103 degrees and kept rising.

"You are trouble."

"I believe it's one of the very few things me and Sokka have in common. Maybe it rubbed off him." Zuko joked. Song then looked at the monitor and almost gasped.

"Zuko Agni, you're burning up. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I've never felt better. How about, to keep your worries at bay, you come with me to make sure I don't pass out and get attacked by a bear?" Zuko pulled out the thermometer and gave it back to a speechless Song. "You meet me outside in 10 minutes."

He grabbed his snowboard and walked out the room. Song looked at the thermometer and then the monitor. A look of confusion crossed her face. His temperature was possibly higher than 213 degrees and he somehow felt fine. He was either very determined to get to the mountains or he was just stubborn.

Outside, on a balcony, Sokka walked to the edge where Aang was. Katara had woken up and was currently reading a book in an armchair beneath them.

"Was I really out for a month?" Sokka asked.

"No, just a little under. We were worried about you. I thought you would never wake up." Aang said as he patted his friend on the back.

"I do have a habit of not giving up my sleep easily."

"Yeah, but a month? How're you feeling?"

"Stronger than I was before. That rest must've done me some good."

"Suki called about you. She can't wait for you to go home."

"That's good. You know, when you survive something like that comet, it really feels good to have the right people around you. People you can really trust."

"Yeah, you and Suki are perfect for each other."

"I'm not talking about Suki. For once. Aang, you've gotta do something for her. It's been two years and she still hates your guts."

"She's over it, Sokka. I broke up with Meng the moment Katara broke up with me."

"Why didn't you chase her then? Why let her ruin me and Suki's movie night?"

"I wanted to give her some space, some time to calm down. Looks like I've given her too much time."

"Aang, she's never been like this before. I'm your friend and I don't want my sister hating you. It really hurts me when I see her glares at you."

"At least she's looking at me without puking."

"That's something good. I think..."

Aang walked off chuckling as Sokka gave his sister one last glance.

"Sokka, it's time to turn into the Idea Guy." He muttered to himself before walking inside after Aang.

* * *

_Okay, I will have a part two for this chapter because I really wanted to have another chapter up for today, but I started playing Star Wars on my PS2 for a few hours so... I'll have the next part up by tomorrow morning because I'm having two days off school! I might get another chapter up by tomorrow other than the part two chapter. _

_I'll see how tomorrow is and decide. Until next chapter!_


	5. Powers? Part2

_Okay, this is probably one of the hardest chapters I have ever done. Have you honestly watch a piece of a film and then changed it so much just to make it fit with your plot? It's hard work, let me tell yous! See that?! I'm going crazy! _

_Okay, chapter 5 is now here to stay!_

* * *

A green helicopter flew over the snow covered Alps as it headed towards the requested landing point. Inside, Zuko and Song, now in skiing gear, sat down with their legs hanging out of the helicopter. Zuko was looking down and then turned around.

"Okay, about 10 more feet!" Zuko then turned his head to Song who had put her goggles on. "I would stay on the right, the left will give you too much trouble!"

"Last one down pays for Room Service!" Song pushed herself out of the 'copter and slid down the snow at great speed. Zuko then put his goggles on and followed her on his snowboard. They both whooped at the excitement as Zuko caught up with Song.

Song then brought her knees up as she jumped over a snow dune and as Zuko went over it, he flipped forward and landed not gracefully, but not clumsily either. Song was still in front of him.

"You're losing!" She shouted to him like she was a kid again as they passed some pine trees. She was then level with her as they sped down the mountain.

"All right, no more kids stuff!" Zuko shouted to her. She glanced at him, but she then noticed something weird about him. He was smoking. No, he was actually smoking, like he was on fire. He then got ahead of her. "Check this out!"

He flew over a drop and flipped over a couple times and landed a few feet in front of Song. She then caught up to him.

"You're on fire." She called to him.

"Thanks! You're pretty good too!" Song mentally slapped herself at his ignorance. She then decided to take the matter head on.

"No, you're on fire! Look!" She shouted to him. He looked down at his trousers and almost stumbled when he saw the flames. He tried putting them out, but no avail. He then almost fell when he went over a bump in the snow and Song crashed behind him. As he kept trying to put out the fire, he didn't realize that he wasn't staying to the right like they had meant to.

As he turned left, he looked up for a moment to see a giant drop ahead of him, but before he could turn his board, he was already over the edge. He yelled loudly, but then for a moment, he stopped as he came closer to the ground. He then flew for a moment before crashing, but the weird thing was that his whole body was covered in fire for that moment that he flew.

Song skied down to him after recovering and saw that he was sitting in a pool of hot water... shirtless. She couldn't see if he was completely clothe-less. No! She wasn't a pervert. She also gasped when she saw that his bandage had fallen into the water and showed a bright red and angry scar over his left eye. She pulled her goggles off to make sure she was seeing correctly. He then looked up at her.

"Don't suppose you have anything I can use so I can go back to the hospital, do you?" He asked, but she was too shocked to answer. She dropped her ski poles and just breathed deeply.

0XX0

Back at the hospital, Katara and Sokka were entering the cafeteria and were talking.

"I can't stay for long, Azula says that I have to do some paper work for her." Katara said as they came closer to the food table.

"One drink, sis. I'm sure Azula can't get you fired for having 1 drink with your dear brother."

"All right! Just stop complaining." At that moment, Aang came through another door, but now wearing a cap over his head. He saw them and looked at Sokka with confusion clearly on his mind.

"Sokka, you said that you were..." His voice trailed off when he saw Katara's death glare on him.

"Great! You can eat with us then!" Sokka dragged them to a table as Katara looked away from Aang.

0XX0

In her room, Azula and her secretary, Ty Lee, were talking.

"How's the IPO coming?" Azula asked. Ty Lee then glanced at her little Hand-held.

"It's falling. I mean, very low twenties. It's a kind of good number considering the fallout from-" Ty Lee answered, but was cut short.

"From Aang's disaster?" Azula asked. She looked in a mirror and kept looking at a small scar on the right side of her head, where the bolt had hit her. "Get me on some a.m shows. Larry King, Wake up it's Wendy show, Breakfast, anything."

"I have to do something about this scar," She breathed out. She then walked towards a large table. "Make sure they only shoot me from my left side."

"Actually, ma'am, the scar is doing well with the public. They say it humanises you," Ty Lee followed her boss to the table. Azula reached out for a fork, but then felt light headed as they shook slightly at her hand's presence. "Maybe you should get some rest, ma'am."

"Later. I have to see Katara Vesi about her paperwork." Azula protested.

0XX0

Back at the hospital cafeteria, the trio were laughing at their small table by the window. Aang was telling them a funny story about what he and Gyasto once did. Sokka was happy that his sister was so relaxed around his best friend, but then wondered where 'The Jerk' had gotten to. He should've joked about him at least 8 times by now and it was still only the afternoon.

"No, let me tell the story." Aang was managing to say between laughs.

"Yeah, let him tell!" Sokka laughed out, but they all stopped laughing. Sokka's stomach made a worrying sound.

"Are you all right, Sokka?" Katara's motherly sense kicked in like Sokka's big brother sense would. It's something that made people believe they were brother and sister.

"Yeah, just some bad sea prunes. I'd better go lie down for a while. I'll leave you two alone." Sokka then wiped his face and left the two alone. There was an eerie silence between them.

"I'd better go start on that paperwork." Katara said, but as she stood up-

"I'm really happy for you, Katara." Aang said out of the blue. Katara sat back down and faced him.

"You're really happy for me?" She said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I can see that you've really moved on from what happened." Aang answered. She then leaned forward slightly and gave him an insulting look.

"You're such a dork, Aang. You just don't get it and you never will."

"Wait, what did I say-?"

"It's been two years and you think that I've moved on from what happened? Aang, you hurt me really bad and I just can't forget that. It's just not possible," Aang then looked away from her as guilt came over him. "It's nice to be wanted sometimes, Aang. To be seen and heard."

She looked at him with sad eyes, but she didn't notice herself disappearing... literally. Her face and body kept disappearing and reappearing until it couldn't be seen at all.

"Look at me," She said, but when he didn't she raised her voice like a mother would. "Aang, look at me!"

He then did, but his mouth fell open. He was only looking at Katara's earings and clothes. He couldn't see her face at all.

"I can't." He said simply.

"What do you mean you can't? Look at me!" She ordered this time.

"Katara, look at your hands!" She did and gasped when she only saw her bracelets and watch. She moved her hands a little too far and knocked a open bottle of wine off the table. Aang reached out for it, but felt a gust of air propel it into the air and back onto the table. He looked down to see some wine had spilt onto the floor. With a quick motion of her hands, Katara amazingly put the split wine into a glass without touching it. It just rose from the ground and fell into the glass.

Aang was looking back and forth between the objects as Katara came back into his vision. They just looked at each other until they heard the door open.

"Hey, guys." They turned their heads to their friend only to see that he had nothing on other than a green jacket over the lower part of his body. Katara saw his muscles and blushed slightly, but they both jumped in surprise when they saw his scar.

"Is that what your bandage covered?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it's gonna heal."

"Wow, you've been working out." Katara thought out loud.

"Thanks, but you two are never gonna believe what just happened to me," He then saw that they were glancing at the jacket. "I can explain this."

0XX0

In her room, Azula sat in an armchair, her room only lit by candlelight. She put a hand through her hair and felt something weird. She got up and walked to her metal mirror. The moment she touched it, the lights flickered on and off and she left it alone, but she then looked in it without touching it and saw her eyes had changed from brown to a brilliant gold.

0XX0

Elsewhere, at the same time, Sokka was in his bathroom hung over the sink. He held onto his stomach for dear life and stumbled to his bed. He managed to climb in and put the covers over himself, but the pain was unbearable so it made it impossible for him to sleep.

0XX0

Katara, Aang and Zuko walked into another hallway leading to nowhere as Katara ranted on.

"It has to be the comet. It's done something to our DNA." She tried to explain to Aang who just wouldn't accept it. Passer bys only stared at Zuko's current condition as he fell behind the two. He was snapping his fingers and a small light flashed each time.

"We can't jump to conclusions, Katara. We need a huge amount of proof before-" Aang was then cut short by Zuko.

"Hey. Look, look," Zuko walked up to them with a small flame on the tip of his thumb. They turned around and Aang looked dumbfounded. Katara tried keeping her eyes on the flame. Zuko then snapped his fingers and it snuffed out. He snapped them again and the flame came back. He snapped them once more and it went out. "Okay, now imagine that, but all over. It was everywhere!"

Zuko had just told them what had happened to him, but they only believed that he had gone snowboarding with a nurse, but now, they fully believed his not-so-tall tale. Katara gave Aang a 'I told you so' look.

"The comet has changed our DNA." Aang admitted. Katara gave a small cheer of victory that for once she was actually right and Zuko almost cheered, but kept quiet.

"You know what guys? I think I flew." Zuko said as they went down another hallway that led to Sokka's room.

"We need to find my brother." Katara said as they turned for his room.

In his room, Sokka was in absolute pain and turning in his bed. He was clutching his stomach again and was groaning and moaning in great pain. The monitors around him were showing dangerous readings.

Outside his room, Aang was banging on the door as Zuko played with his flame and Katara was talking to him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"It's just really weird. How are we gonna deal with this?" She asked no one in particular. Zuko then came up beside her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Aang will think of something. He is the nerd of us lot."

"Thanks a lot, Zuko! Now, I'm a dork and a nerd." Aang was banging on the door again trying to get Sokka's attention.

"We talked over some dinner." Katara explained. She relaxed into Zuko's arm for a moment before he pulled it away and walked down the hall.

"Has any one got a key? The code to the door? Hello!" He called down the empty hallway. Katara went up to the screen by the door and pressed random buttons. Aang then stopped banging on the door and then stepped backwards until he was right up to the wall. Zuko came back from his find-some-help journey and watched as Aang prepared to run into the door. Katara stopped punching buttons long enough for her to grasp what was going on.

"Aang, don't-" It was too late. Aang stopped right in front of the door and punched out. The door fell to the floor.

"How...?"

"I did Hung Gar, Northern Shaolin, Tai Chi, Southern Praying Mantis and Ba Gua Zhang for a few years, but it's never worked like this before."

They suddenly heard a loud crash and rushed inside. They saw that a wall leading outside had been reduced to rubble and Sokka's bed was in pieces. They all turned to the hole in the wall and saw a figure running in the trees.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asked.

"I think that's Sokka." Aang replied.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Katara asked them.

"What's going on here?" Azula asked as she walked in, walking over the fallen door.

"Are you all right, Azula?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, just a few scratches." She answered.

"My brother has had some weird reaction to the comet, Azula." Katara explained.

"We all have different... symptoms." Zuko said.

"I can see,"Azula said, referring to his scar. "Symptoms?"

"Azula, we should..." Katara's voice trailed off.

" Just find him." Azula ordered and then left the room.

"Where do you think the big guy's going?" Zuko asked them. Aang then saw the tattered photo of Sokka and Suki.

"He's going home." Aang answered. They all looked out of the hole again, but Sokka had gone out of sight.

* * *

_WHOO! Part 2 is done! I might have another chapter up today about Suki's reaction and then you'll have to wait until Monday for another chapter (my second favourite part of the film). Now, the story really starts! Whoop! I finally put some Zutara in here and a bit of Azulaang. _

_I'd also like to thank my reviewers for noticing that I used a quote from 'The Painted Lady' in the 3rd chapter. ("I never turn my back on people who need me.") I thanks you all!  
_


	6. Reaction

_Okay, now time for chapter 6. Not much to say except that this is the only part of the film that I have to skip when I watch it. Next chapter will be up by Monday or Sunday (I'm coming home earlier than I thought I was.)_

* * *

In the early night, Brooklyn was bright and buzzing with light in the streets. At the old train station, it was barren and the train engines were resting. One shook slightly as a well-built figure jumped off a carriage and walked away, making the ground shake with each step. His big, black shoes kicking in the dirt as he pulled out his large trench coat and an old fashioned hat.

He walked down Brooklen's streets, making sure his face was hidden and his trench coat covered his torso. The ground shook still with every step. Luckily, the streets were almost empty with only the homeless and drunkards out, but paying no attention to him.

He walked around for what seemed to be hours until he came to his destination: a small flat above a corner shop with a banner over the windows with the words 'Welcome home!' painted on it. He smiled at it and then saw his girlfriend's silhouette in the window and his face dropped. How was he going to tell her this?

He went to a phone box and stepped inside. He put some money in and punched her phone number in. It rung and he saw the silhouette pick the phone up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Suki. It's me, Sokka." The figure, Sokka answered.

"Sokka? Are you all right? Aang told me you were still unconscious!"

"I'm fine now. Can you come outside? I'm in the phone box opposite your window."

"Okay. Why don't you come in?"

"I can't, Suki. It's complicated."

He looked to her flat to see her in her green night gown pulling the curtains and looking for her boyfriend. When she saw the figure in the phone box, she got worried.

"Okay, I'll be right out."

She put the phone down and he did too. He walked out and saw her step outside with a bathrobe on and slippers. She saw him across the street and quickly crossed the deserted road. She walked up to him.

"Sokka? Is that you?" She asked. Sokka didn't move.

"Yeah, it's me, Suki."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I've got a bit of a sore throat." His voice had been gruff ever since he had jumped onto the train.

"I've got some medicine for it in the kitchen. Come inside and I can give it to you."

"I can't come inside, Suki. I need to tell you something first."

"Like why you're hiding your face?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Show me your big blue eyes and then can you come inside?"

"It depends."

He slowly took off his hat and when Suki saw him, her hands flew to her face. For a moment, she thought it was a prank, but she then caught his blue eyes and knew it.

" Suki-"

"No! Stay away from me, Sokka!"

She rushed back inside with tears falling down her face and once inside, she turned the lights off. Sokka put his hat back on and reached for the only hair he had left, his small, scruffy ponytail. He had changed a lot and Suki was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry, Suki." He muttered before walking away. Some of his dark orange skin showed as he walked. When he touched his hands, he felt barely anything, but he did feel what he was: a living, dark orange... rock. He also lost two of his fingers and now only had two fingers on each hand and his thumbs. He had also lost all of his scruffy hair except for his ponytail. The only thing that was good about it was that he didn't look as over-weight as he used to, but was now 20 times heavier than the fattest guy on earth.

His walk then broke into a jog as he disappeared into the dead of the dark night towards his home town bridge.

* * *

_I tolds yous I was gonna be mean to him! I also got a couple more things to say:_

_1- I know Suki wouldn't do that, but who else could I do? Yue? No chance._

_2- I don't mean to offend any fat/over-weight people by the second to last paragraph. If I was offending anyone, it would be me because I too am a bit over-weight._

_3- The next chapter will be done as soon as I get home to my laptop. I mean, it is my second most favourite part of the film and therefore my second favourite chapter. _

_See you all on Monday or Sunday!_


	7. Rescue

_Okay, I just got one thing to say so if your don't wanna hear it, then scroll down a lot... _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!_

_BACK! In case you don't know, that's I AM BACK! I've gotta catch up on my school work, but I can't be bothered so I'm doing this. As I said in the last chapter, this is my second favourite scene in the film. I don't even need to watch the scene to get it right the first time! I remember the whole scene letter by letter. I think..._

_Give me a C! Give me a H! Give me a A! Give me a P! Give me a-- Can you see where I'm going with this?_

* * *

The next morning, a yellow taxi drove onto the famous Brooklyn bridge. In the back seat was Zuko, now wearing his bandage again, Aang, now wearing a hat to cover his 'thinning hair' as he would like to call it and Katara. They had all flown over to start looking for Sokka for two reasons: 1) To find out what happened to him and 2) Katara would go mental if they didn't. Seriously, she almost threw a fit at the hospital.

Zuko was once again wearing his bike riding attire while Aang wore a simple white shirt with a black, open suit jacket and more casual pants with black shoes on. Katara wore a white blouse with a light brown jacket to go over it and light blue jeans and blue high heels. She also started to wear a necklace around her neck that had apparently belonged to her mother. It was a simple trinket with a stone carving of the ocean on it. Her hair was in loopies, a bun and the rest was flowing freely down her back.

Further down the bridge, high above the tarmac and vehicles sat Sokka, hiding behind a metal pillar, facing the river below and his back towards the road and the people ignorant of him. He had his head in his two fingered hands and groaned. Beside him was his hat, trench coat and boots for some reason. He only had some trousers on with a belt.

"Yeah, Sokka. 'A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?'" Sarcasm was dripping out of his mouth as he groaned again. A pigeon then flew onto his shoulder and he glanced at it.

"Hey, little fella. You're not scared of a big, orange rock, are ya?" Sokka asked the bird with a baby tone in his voice that seemed to scare it away and leave a little accident on his shoulder. Sokka saw it and groaned again. He wiped the muck away and then noticed that it was much easier than expected.

While Sokka was distracted by his amazing discovery, a small, grey-haired man stepped out to the edge of the bridge holding a small box of cabbages. He wore they casual clothing, except for his t-shirt with the logo 'Cabbage Lover!' on it. He dropped the box into the river and that's when Sokka noticed him.

"Hey!" Sokka said to the man who was just about to step off until he found the source of the voice and was scared out of his mind. He yelped a bit and held onto his heart. "You think you've got a problem? Take a good look, pal. How bad can it get, am I right?"

Sokka then saw that the man was edging away from him and onto a thin, tightrope-like, metal beam that lay stretched above the road, supporting the weight of the heavy vehicles.

"I don't think you..." Sokka then saw the man get onto the beam and sighed deeply. He got up and faced the man. "Okay, take it easy, pal. Don't go out there!"

The man refused to listen to him and kept edging away. Passer bys were now looking and watching the scene. Sokka then stepped onto the beam himself and it almost fell down. The man wobbled a bit, but gained balance.

"I said stop, you nut case!" Sokka then edged closer to him as he edged further away. "Come closer. No, that's further. Come closer."

The man finally lost his balance and fell off the beam, but managed to grab a loose wire hanging off. He pulled his legs up to avoid the cars, but he soon let go of the wire and fell onto the road. Cars managed to go around him, but stopped afterwards. Sokka jumped down after him and landed in front of him. He turned around to face the frightened man until he heard a disturbing sound, and no, it's not Katara singing in the shower at 6 AM when he's trying to sleep. It was a large truck that had no possible way of avoiding them.

Sokka clenched his jaw and put his left shoulder in front of his body and braced himself for the worst. The truck driver then noticed him and tried using the brakes, but they wouldn't respond. The truck finally crashed into Sokka's shoulder and the back end went up a few feet into the air. The front of the truck was almost the shape of Sokka... Vehicles behind skidded to a stop and almost slid across the road.

Everyone walking by was watching now and calling for help on cellphones and such. Sokka picked the man up who scrambled away from him.

"You wanna be scared?" Sokka asked. "Fine!"

"My cabbages!" The man screamed as he ran away from the scene. Sokka looked around to see the damage he had caused. More cars were crashing into others and small fires soon started in the engines. A truck full of gas was hit in the side by a SUV and flipped over causing much more of a mess.

0XX0

Further up, the crash had delayed other cars from moving, including the trio's taxi. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles and walked down the road to see the commotion. The trio got out of their taxi, but didn't move for a moment.

"Sokka?" Katara asked the two men. They looked at each other with uncertain looks, but then it was agreed.

"Sokka." They said in unison. They all started walking down with the rest of the crowd.

0XX0

Sokka was still looking around, seeing people escape their burning cars and going up the road with the crowd. Some people were helping others while some just left instantly. Sokka looked into the window of the truck he had just destroyed and saw the driver with a large gash on his forehead. He looked light-headed and Sokka went to his aid.

Back with the crowd, police had come and were calming the crowd down and creating boundaries. The trio were at the back, stuck. Aang turned to Katara who was almost in tears for her brother.

"We're not gonna get past these guys, Katara. But you could." Aang said reassuringly to her. She looked up at the two men with hopeful eyes.

0XX0

Sokka ripped the truck door of it's hinges and looked up to the driver.

"Sorry about your truck," Sokka then tried pulling on the seat, but it wouldn't budge. "You wanna hit the little button that lets the seat belt go?"

"It's stuck." The driver stated as he tried releasing the belt, but it was truly stuck.

0XX0

Katara stood in front of Aang and Zuko with people surrounding them and watching Katara disappear, well, except for her clothes. Once she was out of sight, all there was, was floating clothes.

"Katara, lose your clothes." Aang said.

"What are you, a pervert or something?" She snapped back, but Zuko stepped in.

"Katara, if we wanna find Sokka, you're gonna have to lose them." He said. Katara sighed in defeat and started taking them off. Aang gave Zuko a look that said 'How did you do it when I couldn't?' and Zuko just tapped his nose. Once Katara was down to her bindings that covered the upper and lower parts of her body, she started reappearing slowly.

The crowd watching gasped when she was in sight again and only in her bindings. She too noticed and wrapped her arms around herself. She glared at Aang.

"Wow, you've been working out." Zuko said, trying to stop another fight from surfacing between the two. Katara gave him a look, but her voice was different.

"Thanks."

Aang rose his hands and dropped them in defeat. He just couldn't understand how Zuko could do it.

"How-? It's impossible!" He exclaimed. Zuko just smirked.

"I have my ways." He simply answered.

0XX0

The driver was scared to death as Sokka ripped the driving wheel out and threw it onto the road. He pulled the chair off too... with the driver in it and carried it out, but was met with the clicks of guns around them.

"All right, freeze!" One of the police shouted from behind a burning car. Sokka and the driver just looked at him. "Now, just put the man in the seat down and put your hands behind your head."

Sokka slowly put the man down after they gave each other uncertain looks.

0XX0

"Any more great ideas, Aang?" Katara asked in almost a yelling voice as she wrapped her jacket around herself.

"Katara, just calm down-" Aang tried saying, but was met with a shout.

"Easy for you to say! You're not stripping down and having a million people staring at you!" She disappeared again and Zuko motioned for her to continue. She let out a small "oh" and dropped the jacket. The last of the last then fell to the floor and Aang picked them up as Katara pushed through the crowd and police.

"I'm gonna need a LOT of therapy." Aang muttered as they sneaked away through the back and beyond the cop cars. Katara also sneaked off too after them.

0XX0

"Okay, now just back away from the man." The officer instructed and Sokka did so with his hands behind his head, but a near by fuse box blew some sparks and escaped. Only one gun was fired though, but it didn't pierce Sokka's skin in any way. He ran through the cars and made his small getaway.

Further down the bridge, a fire truck came driving down with it's sirens blaring with many men on it.

0XX0

Katara pushed all of her long hair back and she straightened her jacket. Aang wasn't too far away.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." She muttered as Aang passed her.

"Just look for Sokka!" He ordered. She got from behind the truck from where she had changed back and stood next to Zuko. She got onto the taxi in front of them in two bounds and started shouting.

"Sokka! Sokka!" She shouted. From behind a van, Sokka came out and saw his sister whose hands flew to her mouth. She felt the air escape from her lungs as Aang stopped in sight of his friend and Zuko, for once, couldn't think of anything to say about him. He looked around a bit a saw a little girl dressed in red and purple lost between some cars.

"Mom? Mom!" She called out. Zuko then saw the gas supply from earlier break free of it's walls and jumped onto a car hood and behind the girl as she screamed the the gas and fire mixed and caused a large explosion. Zuko made sure he was covering the girl completely as the fire burnt his jacket, but no pain came from it. His bandage was soon lost in the flames.

A few cars flew away from the fire and Sokka ducked as one rolled in the air above him. As the truck came closer, one of the flying cars almost hit it and the driver suddenly turned left and put on the breaks. The back of the truck swerved and came into contact with the walls of the bridge, but broke through and kept going.

Katara, atop of the car saw the explosion heading towards her and, in fright, she pulled her hands from behind her and thrust them out in front of her and saw the river water rise and fall onto the fire. She could only stare at the power she had as people around screamed.

The fire truck was still breaking through the bridge walls, but stopped when it hit one of the main beams and the impact sent a fireman down the ladder and hanging over the large river with very little to hold onto.

Katara then relaxed and the water went back down to the river. She held her head as she slowly climbed down the car. Zuko let go of the girl and looked around.

"Okay, um, stay here." He told her as he ran to Katara and caught her as she stumbled.

The fireman was holding on for dear life as the fire truck balanced on the edge of the bridge. A few more firemen came down to help their fellow worker, but regretted it when the truck started to fall towards the river.

Suddenly, it stopped as a two fingered hand grabbed the front of the truck and held it down. Sokka kept pushing until it was level and then pulled hard, but it wouldn't budge. His feet started digging into the tarmac as he pulled. The ladder suddenly fell with one man at the end and he held onto the end when he was almost dropped into the water.

Aang looked down to see the man barely hanging on and looked around to see another truck had crashed too, but one for an extreme sports store. He ran over and jumped into the back and saw what he was looking for. The man holding onto the end of the truck lost his grip suddenly and started yelling as he fell, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his coat. He looked up to see an almost bald Aang flying in a hang-glider from the truck.

Aang then flew up to the bridge and through the hole to land roughly on the ground. He put the hang-glider to one side and went over to join Katara and Zuko. Sokka then started making progress and slowly pulled the truck up. The driver relaxed slightly. Bit by bit, the truck got more and more balanced until most of it was on the bridge. The people gaped at his amazing strength. More help came and they assisted the fire fighter on the end of the ladder.

Sokka relaxed and groaned slightly when the police surrounded him. The people around protested as their guns clicked.

"Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground, now!" They ordered, but then the fire chief came from behind the police and the fire department started to applause. The crowd started too and the police slowly dropped their weapons.

Aang, now hatless and showing his baldness, Zuko, now without his bandage and a recovered Katara were stopped by the police from reaching their friend.

"Sokka!" Katara called to him, but he was too dazed about the applause. Maybe if he didn't look like a total monster, he could actually enjoy this attention... Those thoughts came to a stop as he saw Suki push though the crowd. She stopped and just shook her head. Sokka tried getting closer, but she just held up her hand as tears fell. He pulled off her engagement ring and put it on the ground for him. She then ran away from the scene.

Sokka went over to the ring and the crowd stepped back in fear. He bent down and tried picking up the small piece of jewellery, but found out he couldn't. He tried, tried again, and again until a hand picked it up for him and placed it in his orange, rock-like hand. Sokka looked up to see Aang's face.

They both stood up and faced each other as Sokka held the ring carefully, not wanting to crush it.

"I swear to you, Sokka, I will find a way to turn you back... With every single breath in my body... You're gonna be Sokka again." Aang held his shoulders and shook them slightly.

* * *

_Yeah! As you read, I brought in The Cabbage Man! I thought that, you know, his cabbages getting destroyed all the time, he would just get fed up and try jumping off the bridge when Sokka was there. Okay, I know I said that this was in for Sunday, but I had this file on a memory stick and there was a computer with internet and you get the rest of it. I showed a bit more Zutara and I just had fun with Aang going crazy and not thinking that MAYBE Katara likes Zuko more than him. Naïve boy... +laughs+ Sorry, had to do that. I would've done the tent scene too, but it's 2 am and I've gotta be up in like... 3 hours. Not good... _

_See ya in the tent in Chapter 8!_


	8. Paparazzi

_Warning! If you don't like short chapters, turn back and wait a couple days for the next chapter. Sorry for the absence, but I've been having to catch up on school work since I missed two days of it last week for no reason at all (no doctor, dentist, holiday (for one of the days, yeah) or illness. Just no stinking reason) so I've got homework to do, then I gotta get ready for End of Year school trip! Whoo! _

_I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, but I was gonna update yesterday when I found out that my Chemistry lesson used iodine and my nose, being very sensitive, got irritated. So, to avoid making mistakes every time I sneezed, I postponed updating to today because I am now much better and haven't sneezed since I got home from school (it's midnight now.) _

_Here's the short, might have some Zutara in it chapter!_

* * *

Nearby the crash and the revealing of the Gaang's powers. Yes, Sokka came up with that as an attempt to cheer Katara up after she almost broke his ribs which he recently discovered would be impossible unless you had a lot of weight put on him, and I mean a LOT of weight.

The four were inside a tent put up near the accident. Aang was pacing in front of a blank TV, Katara was having her blood pressure checked while Zuko and Sokka sat next to each other on a bench. Sokka was holding Suki's ring carefully in the palm of his hard hand and just staring at it while thinking of her. Zuko was just staring at his head, deep in thought.

"Where are your ears?" Zuko asked, finally letting his thoughts loose. Sokka just gave him a look that told him not to bother him. True, his ears were gone, but had been replaced by two small holes in the side of his slightly rectangle head.

"What happened to your eye?" Sokka shot back with a smirk. Zuko gave him a cold stare.

"Touché." They looked away from each other as the chief of police came in. He stopped Aang from pacing.

"There are some people who want to talk to you." He explained.

"No way. We're not going out like this, we're scientists, not celebrities." Aang replied. Katara finished her medical test and walked over to them.

"It's too late, lad," The officer turned the TV on by remote and clicked one of the buttons. A news channel popped up and showed them on screen. It showed Aang flying the hang gilder, Katara throwing the water onto the fire, Zuko coming out unharmed from the fire and Sokka pulling on the fire truck. On the bottom of each of these clips, it said only 3 words. "That's what they're calling you out there. The Four Elements."

"That's pretty good. Aang being Air, me being Water, Zuko being Fire and Sokka being Earth. It's very good." Katara thought out loud. Zuko, standing behind them watched the screen silently before walking outside the tent. Only Katara noticed him leave and follow him while Sokka gazed upon the ring and Aang talked to the officer.

Katara found Zuko leaning against the beams of the bridge, looking over the water. She went up to him and stood beside him. The paparazzi could be heard in the distance.

"I just needed some air. It's stuffy in that tent." Zuko explained, as if he could read Katara's troubled mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm just jumpy." She said and she crossed her arms and put them against the metal beams and also gazed upon the water. Zuko then looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it. That's what mothers do." He said.

"Mothers?" She asked, obviously not sensing his joking tone of voice.

"Admit it. You do act like our mother at times."

"Maybe I have... mother-like qualities."

"See?"

Zuko then put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She blushed and for a moment, she leaned into him, but then caught the silence of the paparazzi and turned her head to see them taking photos of them. Zuko noticed too and took his arm off her.

"I'll give them a piece of my mind..." Katara muttered as she stormed towards the crowd. Zuko chased after her and they both passed the tent that Aang and Sokka were in. They saw the two walk by and followed them to the reporters and photographers. Katara was throwing all she could at them.

"...Do you ever think about privacy? You're always invading on people's personal lives and it gets so annoying! No wonder so many celebrities have gone incognito! To hide from you nosy lot! Do you want me to flood this city?" She continued her tirade as Aang, Sokka and Zuko noticed waves appearing on the river below hitting the bottom of the bridge they were on.

"Katara, I think you should stop..." Aang's voice trailed off as he noticed Katara not noticing. "Zuko, you managed to get her to strip down in front of hundreds of people earlier. Do something!"

"She did what?" Sokka's gruff voice asked.

"It was for a good cause, Sokka." Aang said in defence of his life. Zuko rolled his eyes at the two and put a hand on Katara's shoulder and shook it slightly.

"You're gonna knock the bridge off if you keep going." Katara's voice died down as the officer from earlier came to the group.

"I'm assuming that you're the leader?" The officer pointed to Zuko who shook his head.

"No! It's Aang." Zuko dragged Aang from his argument with Sokka. "It's his fault anyway."

Aang brushed some dust off his jacket as Sokka lined up with the rest of them and noticed Zuko's hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Scar Face." He warned and Zuko returned his hand to his side.

"From Pretty boy Jerk to Scar Face. You're losing your touch, Sokka." Zuko muttered to him as Aang stepped forward from the group and started talking. The crowd hushed.

"Over a month ago, we visited the Doom Space Station and were exposed to high energy radiation that has yet to be identified."

Then the reporters started asking the annoying questions they always do.

"What happened to this bridge?"

"How can you control water?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

Zuko's head then jerked up and looked at the reporter that asked.

"I'm working on it! It's very hard..." He answered.

"Actually, we don't know any more than any one else does at this point." Katara's voice told the crowd.

In Azula's large office a few miles away, Ty Lee sat at one end of the large table while her boss sat at the other end. She put her cellphone down.

"Wake up, it's Wendy just cancelled. There's a bigger story." She explained before picking up a remote and turning on the TV behind Azula who turned around to see the four being interviewed on the bridge. She flipped through the different news channels to see the four in all of them. She stopped after a couple channels.

"We'll be going to his lab to research our symptoms." Katara explained on screen.

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" A reporter asked and Sokka stepped forward.

"Look, if having the power of the four elements a disease, then we better head home and stick some thermometers in our mouths." Sokka joked. There were laughs and chuckles from the crowd, but they still felt uneasy around him. Aang then took action.

"Look! We went into space to understand human DNA better, cure diseases and save lives. Now, it's our DNA, our disease and our lives! No more questions." Aang said. He suddenly froze on screen and Long Feng put the remote down. He turned around to face Azula at the opposite end of the table again with his accountants down the side.

"Is this how you put things right? These mutant freaks on the front pages?" He asked, meaning full offence when he said 'mutant freaks'.

"I was planning to use the publicity-" Azula was cut off.

"We've all agreed now. The bank has lost too much. We're shutting you down."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me, Azula Doom." Azula the looked around the room as worry spread across her face. She suddenly felt very small compared to everyone else.

* * *

_I feel terrible. Luckily, I didn't sneeze once during this chapter, but my eyes have been playing up. If anyone has any medical experience, please tell me in a review if there is any thing I can do to help stop my nose from running, me sneezing and my eyes going funny on me. It was caused by smoke made by aluminium powder and iodine mixed together with some drops of water. It's mainly the iodine that's caused the irritation and I've tried everything, including breathing in steaming water vapour. _

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Once I've got my problems fixed, a new chapter will be on the way. I also would like to say that the Wake up, it's Wendy was taken from Hannah Montana and seeing as no one mentioned it... I'd also like to say, please review. I know there are silent readers out there, but I need more than 1 review per chapter and would like to know who is reading my stuff by looking at my reviews. For AvatarAiris, thank you so much for the support! I appreciate it greatly! _


	9. Home sort of

_Well, I'm feeling much better now since I've been putting stuff up my nose to clear my air ways. I've still got a blocked nose, but it's not runny any more and I can breath (FINALLY!). I am also putting up a little warning: I'm not gonna keep putting up chapters if I only get 1 review per chapter. I'm getting tired of it now and I want to know who reads my stuff. I do love my reviewer, really I do, but I want to change it to reviewers. _

_Also, for my Zuko: Lord of the Fire Nation, my other crossover, readers: I will update soon, I know it's been like forever, but I haven't been able to watch the film and my book has gone to Africa to escape me. It's hard, and my mum is getting remarried in a few weeks and is trying to get me to wear a dress. Yes, A DRESS! I hate dresses, they're a big blob of bleh! (That's from 'The Beach' if you don't know.)_

_I don't have a rating for this chapter, but it was fun to write. I've also been meaning to say that I am a lover of fan art and if anyone would like to do some for my stuff, I would be honoured._

* * *

The Ba Sing Se Building stood tall and proud in the centre of Brooklyn. On the top floor, there were many levels and most of it was glass. Below all of it's glory was a great crowd surrounding the turning doors that lead to the lobby. Police controlled the crowd as one of their cars pulled up at the gap between the two halves of the crowd. There was yells, shouts and some screams as Katara, Aang and Zuko exited the police car. Sokka exited a police van that shook as he stepped off in his hat and trench coat. He had abandoned his boots on the bridge, well actually... when he tried to put them on, they slipped and fell down and down and down... until a splash was heard below.

Inside, a older man in a red and grey uniform that had a posh sparkle to it came up to Katara and Aang who had spent no time outside with the noise.

"Is that all for you, Dr. Eli?" The man asked. Aang stopped as they came up to him with a look mixed with shame and a bit of embarrassment came across his face. Katara stood beside him.

"I'm afraid so." Was Aang's reply.

Outside, Zuko and Sokka were catching up with the two and Zuko noticed Sokka's grim look.

"Smile and say hi, these people want to like you, Sokka." Sokka sighed in defeat as he stopped and turned to a few kids by the barriers. They stopped cheering as Sokka's gaze came upon them. Zuko watched in amusement behind him.

"Uh... Don't do drugs." Zuko walked away trying to hide his laughter as Sokka gave up and let the shame come upon him. The crowd started cheering again once they left. As Sokka passed the man from earlier who had a brief chat with Aang and Katara, he gave him a stare which silenced the small man.

Another older man came up to Aang who was just about to turn for the elevators and Aang smiled at him. The man was in a blue uniform and looking through a bag at his side. He pulled some envelopes out and Aang took them.

"Welcome back to the Ba Sing Se Building, Dr. Eli. I've got the usual stuff for you from this month and the month you were gone. It's good to have you back, sir." The man said as Aang looked at the bundle of bank statements and final warnings in his hand.

"Thanks, Stan." He replied as the man, Stan, walked away. Aang then pushed a button, calling for an elevator and the doors opened.

Once all four of them were inside the small box, the doors closed and they felt themselves go upwards for a moment before stopping. They looked around for any problems.

"Either we're moving really fast or not moving at all." Zuko suggested. They then turned their attention to a message that blinked next to the floor number above their heads. Sokka sighed.

"I'll get some exercise." The doors opened and Sokka stepped out. He looked back at his friends as the doors shut on him and they were moving up again.

"Aang, you're gonna help my brother, aren't you?" Katara asked Aang as she stood next to Zuko.

"That's why we're here. I'm gonna find a way to make all of our lives normal again." Aang answered.

"How about this thing marred on my face?" Zuko asked as he pointed to his scar.

"I don't know about that. It might stay, I might find a way. It all depends." Aang answered again.

"Aang, if Sokka can't turn it on and off like we can... maybe it'll happen to us too." Katara said, a sudden thought hitting her head.

"That would save some time." Zuko joked, but once again, Katara didn't get the message.

"Do you really want to be on fire for the rest of your life?" She asked.

"That's a trick question, no fair."

"Grow up." Katara playfully punched him in the arm and he pretended that it hurt. Katara laughed a bit and he chucked as Aang stayed silent. The doors then opened again and Aang walked away from the two, throwing the 'usual stuff' on a table and walking into another corridor as Katara led Zuko into the main room in Aang's apartment which just so happened to be the mass of glass on the top floor that we saw earlier.

"Whoa." Was all Zuko could say as he looked at the high tech' equipment and science... stuff around him.

"Believe it, he lives here." Katara said as they walked to the centre of the room. Aang came out of another room without his jacket on and his sleeves rolled up.

"Talk about bringing your work home." Zuko muttered.

"It's gonna get crowded in some areas so I'd watch out!" Aang called out. "We can stay here until we can get a cure working."

"Still hasn't changed..." Katara whispered to herself as Aang came between her and Zuko. He clasped his hands together and smiled his child-like smile at them.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying." Aang then walked off and Zuko followed him.

"Busy guy." Katara was then left alone in her thoughts as the boys walked off.

0XX0

Outside, a car pulled up in front of the shouting crowd and Azula stepped out in her usual business attire, but wearing a small red jacket over it all. She spared no time to answer any questions like:

"Miss. Doom, would you like to comment on the fall of your company?"

"What about rumours of a take over?"

0XX0

In her room, Katara had just come from a shower and practised her powers for a few moments and her hair was soaking. She pulled open a drawer on her bedside table and dropped a pair of trousers in to see a book lying in it. It was flat and black, but simple.

Katara picked it up and looked through it to see pictures of Aang in his younger years. She saw a picture of him and his guardian, Gyasto before he left Aang. She then came to their high school years when they first met. She then heard a knock on the door and quickly shut the book and put it back in the drawer. She spun around in her bathrobe to see only Azula at the door.

"Oh, Azula. It's just you." Katara exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I was just looking for Aang. Do you know where he is?" Azula asked as she came into the room.

"He should be in his room. It's just down the hallway. I'm really sorry I haven't done that paperwork yet, but it's been crazy." Katara explained.

"It doesn't matter any more. The bank shut me down and took over the company. You'll have to tell your new boss that."

"I thought those were just rumours..."

"Oh, they're more than just rumours, Katara. There's a possibility that you could get fired."

"Why?"

"Long Feng, head of the bank, big time jerk, doesn't take a liking to you four. He considers you mutant freaks."

"Azula, what're you doing here?"

The girls turned to the door where Aang was standing, holding a bundle of sheets for Katara. Azula brushed her jacket of non-existent dust and gave him a fake smile.

"I was just wandering that too..." Azula muttered as she placed her gaze on her shoes, but then back on Aang. "How much do you know already?"

"Not that much. We need to run some tests to see the full extent of the damages." Aang answered as he put the sheets on Katara's bed.

"Well, let me know what I can do to help. We're all in this together now." Azula said, facing them both.

"Who's been watching High School Musical in your office again?" Aang asked in a joking matter.

"Ty Lee. I don't know what she sees in it." Azula then gave them both farewell glances and left the room. Katara gave Aang a 'Talk to her' look and he left.

In the hallway, Azula was walking towards the elevator when Aang came out of the room.

"Azula, wait!" He called to her and she did and turned around to face him. She noticed that almost all of his hair was gone now and his tattooed arrow wasn't as pale as it had been a few days ago. It seemed brighter...

"Yes?" She asked.

"I just want to apologise about the mission. I'm really sorry that it didn't go to plan-"

"Didn't go to plan? Aang, because of your mistake, I lost everything. You ruined the lives of four people to go along with it." Azula shot back at him in a bitter voice that Aang rarely heard.

"Azula, with all do respect, we're both to blame. I told you to abort-"

"Abort? I put everything on the line, my name, the company and billions of dollars. I will not let you make me look like the fool here." Azula walked towards him, raising her voice as she talked.

"If you can understand, Azula-"

"No, Aang! I don't want to understand it! This isn't one of your science fair projects! I just want it fixed and fast!" She shouted at him. He winced at her volume and looked above him when the lights flickered on and off, seeming to react to Azula's temper. Aang was about to reply when a voice came behind them.

"Is there a problem here?"

Azula looked behind and saw Sokka standing a few feet away from them. His hat and coat were elsewhere. Sokka gave her a suspicious look.

"Nothing at all, Sokka." She then placed her death gaze on Aang. "Pay your damn bills and get working on a cure."

She walked through the open elevator doors and faced Aang as they shut. Inside, as she went down, her face finally showed all of her anger and she took it out on the wall of the box she was in. She then saw that she had left a large mark in the form of a dent and looked at her knuckles to see that they were a silvery grey colour. She brought her hand to her face and just stared at it.

* * *

_I am hurting. I typed this chapter with mainly one hand because my left hand is numb from me leaning on it. I've been meaning to do this chapter for a while, but I've been so jazzed about the Doctor Who finale and the Avatar finale! I'm also going to Oakwood on the 14th instead of the 17th which means I get to miss the first new episode of Avatar! Do you think I'm happy right now!? _

_No! It's the episode where Katara forgives Zuko and goes on a mission with him and does cool things and Zutara happens (in my mind...) and they go on picnics and more adventures and Zuko gains her trust and I'm so sad! I'm anime crying right now. I did most of this chapter at school because today was Sports Day and I didn't go to my lessons so I quickly became bored (seriously, after 1 hour after school started, I was bored. You can see that I'm not a lover of sports in general) and wrote many versions of this chapter. A friend of mine suggested I do some Azutara in it and I'm like, "No way! I don't support those kinds of ships!" My friends still don't know what a shipping is. Maybe it's because they don't watch TV or anything with shipping in it (like Cops!). But they're my friends for some weird reason that I don't know or have forgotten. Please review!_


	10. Tests

_I can't believe it! I missed the Doctor Who finale! I can still watch the repeat, but I missed it all for a film that was sold out in the cinema and at the last screening too! I am just gonna do one thing... Complain! Whine! Be a whiner! If someone gets hurt badly, it's me venting my anger and sorrow. I only saw the first 25 minutes of it and then we had to leave and come back an hour after it finished! Argh!_

_This chapter was more fun than I thought it was, but wait until Cabin Fever. It'll be my most funniest chapter ever! I'm also gonna add an extremely fluffy Zutara chapter after that which is not in the film. I just feel that there's not enough Zutara going on, well, not enough to make Katara say-- wait! I ain't gonna spoil the ending for you nosy lot! Just watch the film ending and put two and two together!_

_Okay, 1 fun chapter coming right up! This is also the chapter where I put some real connections to the show in it. You'll see..._

* * *

Zuko held his flaming hand a yard away from his face. His hand then closed into a fist and he thrust it forward. The flames then covered his whole body and his clothes became ashes. He looked at his hands in awe and then around the small metal box he was in.

Behind glass windows above the box, Aang and Katara were watching monitor screens that showed detailed diagrams of Zuko's skull, body in their current state. One screen showed a very thin layer of skin over his own and another showed his temperature in Kelvins. They were both in long white coats that most scientists wore.

Underneath her coat, Katara wore a dark blue jumper with black jeans on and high heels on her feet, but they were almost flat. She still wore her mother's necklace around her neck. Aang had a clean, white shirt on with casual grey trousers on. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone and he had put on less business-like shoes.

"This is amazing. He is on fire, but his body is reacting like he's standing in the sun on a cloudy day." Aang said in awe as he looked over the monitors and watched the box below.

"Well, this gives a new definition of the adjective, 'hot'." Katara mentioned as she leaned against a keyboard on the desk and watched the outstanding results.

"And I thought the desert was hot," Aang gave Katara one of his child-like smiles. "I was wrong."

"Idiot." Katara muttered as she rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

0XX0

Sokka was sitting on a stool with a machine in front of his abdomen with Aang fiddling with it and his (what he liked to call) baby sister standing next to him, writing down some science jumbo he never bothered to learn about.

"Okay, we're gonna do an un-radioactive scan to find the source of your mutation and try and stabilize the gene or at least hide it." Aang then rambled on using huge scientific words and Sokka stopped listening. He turned his head to his sister.

"What?" He asked as Aang stopped talking.

"We're gonna do an X-ray to find out what got zapped and try and cure it." Katara explained to him.

"Why can't you just say so? You hurt my brain..."

"What brain?" Katara asked in a teasing way.

"You be careful!" Sokka warned.

Aang then stopped fiddling with the machine and went to a nearby monitor with Katara. They switched it on and saw Sokka's major organs all made of solid rock.

"His major organs are all plated with solid rock. How is it all still working...?" Aang's voice trailed away as he and Katara looked at Sokka who started to grow worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. " You know, I used to smoke at school."

"You what?" Katara asked with danger in her voice.

"Nothing!" Sokka raised his hands in defence as Katara came towards him with her index finger pointed at him in a motherly way.

"You are so lucky Dad is missing in action. You would be dead otherwise." Katara hissed at him. Sokka backed away from her in fear as she walked away.

0XX0

Aang stood in the main room with Zuko and Katara behind glass walls a few yards away. (This is after Zuko's test, but I'll get to that later.) Katara was still in her jeans and jumper, but Zuko had changed into a short-sleeved, mocha t-shirt with a Nike logo on it. He had baggy light blue jeans on that had some evidence that it was a few years old, light patches on the knees. He once again wore his mud brown sneakers on his feet.

"Alright, Aang! Me and Zuko will be right here!" Katara called to him from behind the glass.

"Aang, try an air blast or knock down a door!" Zuko shouted to him.

"Okay..." Aang said with worry. He looked around the room and saw the door to one of his rooms. He walked towards it and smiled a the fact that it was made of metal. He closed his eyes and tapped the door. He felt the ore and dug his fingers into the metal. He then pulled the fingers apart from each other with ease and opened his eyes to see that the door had been pulled into two halves. Zuko and Katara came down from their hiding place and just looked at the broken door.

"Magnetic powers?" Zuko suggested.

"I never did well with Hung Gar so I practised Southern Praying Mantis instead." Aang explained.

"How?" Katara asked, still in awe at what happened.

"When doing Southern style, you have to sense your surroundings and you do that best when your eyes are closed. That way, you're truly blind and able to pick up things easily. I could sense the iron ore in this door and I just pulled on it to do this." Aang explained once again. Katara then came out of her daze with an idea.

"Aang, follow me," She ordered as she walked towards the kitchen. The two men followed her and found her holding a bowl of water. She put it on the counter near the sink. With a flick of her wrist, the water rose and fell into the bowl. "Aang, copy what I just did."

"I don't see any point." Aang protested.

"I'm just trying to see if my suspicions are correct," Katara shot back. Aang sighed in defeat and looked at the bowl of water. He twisted his wrist and the water jumped into the sink. "Interesting. Zuko!"

Zuko jogged up to them and walked to a stop. He looked at Katara.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Show him what you can do when you snap your fingers." Katara ordered. Zuko gave her a look of question.

"All right," Zuko then faced Aang. "Aang, don't try and cover yourself in fire like I did. Just do this."

Zuko snapped his fingers and the flame came again. He snapped them once more and it snuffed out. Aang shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He held up his hand.

"Still don't see the point." He then snapped his fingers, but instead of a small flame, an eruption of fire came out of Aang's palm. The three of them shielded their eyes from the brightness, but the flame expanded...

Once the flame died, Katara fell to her knees with her hands under her arms and tears falling. Zuko went to her side as Aang just looked at his hands for a moment, but soon recovered. Zuko put a hand on Katara's shoulder as she cried in pain.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Zuko looked up at him with a needing look.

"Help me put them in some water." He said. Zuko then stood up and filled the sink with water. He and Aang both pulled Katara off the floor and had her face the sink. Zuko then quickly pushed her hands into the cold water and saw the burn marks. She was still crying and winced at the stinging pain.

"Calm down, Katara. We'll wrap them up and they'll heal." Zuko soothed her. Aang stood to the side of the couple.

"I'm really sorry, Katara." He apologized once more. Katara looked at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Aang. It was a simple mistake." Katara managed to choke out. The water her hands were in then glowed a light blue and she held her hands out of the water to see that they had been healed.

"Talk about healing."

"Don't tell Sokka. He'll go mental." Katara said more clearly now that the tears and pain had subsided. The two men calmed down and they walked out of the kitchen with Aang in the lead. Once Aang had taken a step out of the kitchen, Katara saw an orange blur knock Aang onto the floor. Aang yelped as he fell to the floor.

"And he failed P.E at school. I'll never get it." Katara mused. Sokka then picked Aang up by his ribs and almost crushed him.

"You burnt my sister! Burnt her!" Sokka shouted in his gruff voice. Katara and Zuko stepped out of the doorway to see the scene. Katara then took action.

"Sokka, it's fine! My hands are healed! See?" She held up her healed hands so her brother could see and he saw no marks on them. He slowly let Aang down.

"He still burnt you." Sokka protested as he stopped lowering Aang.

"At least it didn't leave a scar." Katara said in defence.

"Is that meant to be a wise crack?" Zuko joked as he stepped forward. Katara just looked at him with a mix between child-like amusement and apology on her face.

"No offence meant, Zuko." Zuko chuckled and put her in a headlock. He then gently noogied her. She laughed in response. Sokka put his friend down and they both watched the laughing couple. They then noticed the man and rock-man watching them and Zuko released his grip on Katara and they both stood up straight.

"I think we found out what your powers are, Aang." Zuko said, facing the younger man.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously.

"Control over all four elements. You've got the hang of air and earth, but you just need to learn how to control water and fire." Katara explained.

"I think I'll leave the water and fire to you two."

0XX0

Katara sat on a tall stool wearing jogging trousers and a mauve tank top. Her hair had been put into a braid again. In front of her was a huge magnifying glass shaped gizmo that Aang had made before. He was sitting by a computer on the other side, but all Katara saw was his big head that seemed to be a more natural size.

"It's not invisibility, per say. You're able to bend light around other objects, even people... if you could control your emotions better," Aang explained and Katara crossed her arms. Aang saw her mouth open to say something, but stopped her. "I'm just saying that, if you had some more self-control, you could find the trigger. What were your exact emotions on the bridge?"

"Anger. Frustration. Rage." Katara answered, referring to what she had to do in front of the crowd, but Aang, being naïve and all, didn't take notice of it and spun around in his chair.

"Okay. Is there any way you could duplicate that feeling?" Aang asked and Katara looked at his giant head and looked at him like he was stupid. "Any memories...?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Katara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

0XX0

Sokka sat on a table with Katara standing next to him with a clip board and pen. Aang had a doctor's tool (I can't remember what it's called. We don't use them here, in the UK. At least, not at the hospital I go to.) and was hitting Sokka's bent knee.

"Anything?" Katara asked, bored of waiting.

"Nope."

Aang then walked off and came back with a large hammer. He bent down a bit and prepared to swing it like a golf club on Sokka's knee until Katara's stare told him not to. He hit Sokka with all the strength he could muster... which was not much. Sokka kicked the stool in front of him which hit the wall and broke into pieces.

0XX0

Katara once again disappeared, but her clothes still stood out. An outline could been seen through Aang's equipment and some calculations around it. Aang then faced her.

"How's that coming?" He asked. Water from a nearby bottle then escaped and hit Aang head on. Katara reappeared and jumped out of her seat as his papers flew all over the place and he fell backwards. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Are you okay?" She asked. Aang rubbed his back.

"I'll live." He answered. He then bent down to pick up some paper from the floor.

"You probably thought that was some form of hatred towards you." She then bent down and picked up some papers as Aang stood up.

"What would give me that idea?" He asked sarcastically. He continued picking up paper and stood back up to see Katara holding his notes. She put them on top of his pile. He then put them aside and turned to Katara who was just about to leave when he spoke. "I mean, you broke up with me, right?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I just remember you running out of my door, ergo-"

"Aang, you hurt me. You cheated on me. You betrayed me. Ergo, I ran."

"I didn't cheat on you. She just came and forced herself on me."

"It seemed like you were enjoying it at the time."

"I wasn't. Really, I wasn't. I broke up with her once you left."

"See what I mean? You were dating her!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Did you feel anything when I left?" Katara asked. "Do you still feel like that?"

Aang was about to answer when a new voice joined in. They turned around to see Zuko wearing a t-shirt with many holes in it made by the heat coming from his body. Heck, there was smoke rising from him!

"I think we may have a slight problem." Aang sighed and bounded up the two steps and up to Zuko. Katara just looked at the two, sad that their conversation had been interrupted, but glad that it was Zuko who had done it instead of her brother. She found herself blushing at the sight of the almost shirtless Zuko and turned away so they couldn't see.

0XX0

(This is where I explain what happened before.) Katara and Aang watched Zuko's temperature rise higher and higher until it got over 2000 K (Kelvins).

"Hotter than I expected," Aang then pressed down a button. "Okay, Zuko, you can stop now."

"I can go hotter!" Zuko called to them from the box and more flames erupted from him. The titanium box he was in was starting to melt slowly, but more quickly as the temperature rose. Inside, Zuko concentrated all of his power and more flames came. He slowly began to rise from the ground...

Behind the glass, Aang and Katara shielded their eyes from the bright light as the temperature rose to over 4000 K.

"Zuko, back it down!" Aang shouted.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. Aang then blindly pressed a big, red button with 4 letters on it: F. O. A. M. Inside the box, Zuko fell to the floor as foam killed the fire. Once the brightness had died, Aang and Katara walked out from behind the glass and looked down on the metal box to see that it had melted and there was a large pile of white foam in it's place. Zuko was covered it in and he was laughing.

"Buzz kill!" He laughed out, but soon stopped when Katara spoke.

"Zuko, you were at over 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter and you're getting to supernova." Katara explained. Zuko gave her two thumbs up and whooped.

"5,000 Kelvin is the temperature of the sun." Katara said and Zuko stopped his celebration.

"Not only would you kill yourself, but you could burn Earth's atmosphere and destroy all life as we know it." Aang explained.

Zuko nodded in agreement and looked around.

"Alright! Supernova: bad!"

Aang walked away to look for Sokka as Katara walked down to Zuko and helped him stand up.

"Thanks."

There was then an eerie silence between the two and they looked away from each other. Katara then found the strength to speak.

"Isn't foam a mix of water and Carbon Dioxide?" She asked.

"I think so. I never really paid attention," Zuko answered. Katara then swiped the foam away from his head and they just stood in silence. "So, how have your tests been going?"

"Oh, great! They've been going great..." Katara's voice trailed away. "Me and Aang have been talking."

"You know that if you need to talk, I'm right here." Zuko then took a step towards her, but she didn't flinch at the fact that there wasn't much space between them. Katara didn't find any trouble looking at him. Her azure eyes met with is golden ones for a few moments.

Unknowingly, they started to lean towards each other and their lips brushed against each other--

"KATARA! Aang needs you to do another test!" Sokka's voice rang through the halls and the couple stepped back.

"I-I'd better go. I'll see you later, Zuko." Katara then left the room, her face as red as a tomato.

"Same here." He muttered as he walked back to his room to have a bath and put on some clothes. They both thought about what had almost happened, but both didn't know that the other was wishing that Sokka had better timing.

* * *

_Oh! So close! I'm eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil! This chapter took me ages to do. You see, this is what happened: I wrote two paragraphs and then started watching some other DVDs on my laptop. I lost the DVD for FF for ages. When I found it, I got serious stomach pains and almost vomited 3 times! Luckily, my mum was around and she helped me. _

_It's like, 2AM now and I'm tired. I just had to end the chapter like that! Also, so people know, Katara (at the end) is running off to do the second test and when Aang burns Katara is after the bit at the end. Also, milk, cookies and a big ol' hug from me (that's the best kind of magic!) if you find out the connection to the show. It's kinda obvious if you've seen The Deserter... I'd better get more flour and milk... _

_I'll have the next chapter up by after the Avatar Finale. I can't believe that I'm gonna miss the first episode! I'm on the school trip for that long! And it takes an hour to get home! I'll find it on YouTube... maybe... I won't miss the ending though! And even if Kataang happens, I can still make Zutara happen in this story!_

_This also the longest chapter in all of my stories, ever! 7 pages! My fingers hurt!_


	11. Images

_Hey-ho! I'm back from my school trip and I gotta say, I should have 13 reviews by now... Today has been great! I ate my first bit of Candy Floss! I know what you're thinking, a teenager who's never had Candy Floss before? My mum never lets me have any of it because of my Diabetes, but I had some today and I'm glad I never had it before. It was disgusting! Uck! Any who, I went on some major rides and it was awesome!_

_It was great...until the bus ride home. You see, I was really tired and I made the mistake of sitting behind someone who has a camera phone and doesn't like me even though I'm really nice to her (doesn't mean I like her in any way). I fell asleep and she took photos of me! She then sent them to everyone on the bus! The good thing was that they told me when I woke up and the girl was told all sorts of things ("You're being real mean doing that!" "You should feel ashamed!" "You're a real jerk!".) Well, she didn't send it to any boys, so phew! All the girls kept telling her to delete the photos, but she wouldn't until I took the phone and deleted them myself. She then tried telling me off to a teacher, but was ignored. I don't really believe in stuff like the Force or Karma, but this is big proof!_

_So, I'm really pumped and I'm gonna write this chapter to everyone who didn't support Mrs. Blond Ambition (AKA girl I hate.) You guys rule!_

* * *

On the east side of Brooklyn, another tall building stood amongst the other very tall buildings. Inside a small room, on one of the top floors of that very building, Azula's arm came upon the screen of a monitor and showed all of her veins, bones and such. A doctor stood nearby looking at the x-rays taken earlier of the arm.

"What's happening to me?" Azula asked as she let the scanner go over her arm as she sat in a chair. The doctor pulled his eyes away from the x-rays and stood before Azula.

"I can't say much about this. I've never seen anything like it before, but your whole body is slowly turning into this metal on your arm. It's a metal that's stronger than titanium, harder than diamonds!"

The doctor walked away and the scanner over Azula's arm came off and she brushed her other hand over the arm. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"How long?" She asked. The doctor turned away from his counter full of medication and other medical mumbo jumbo. He didn't dare meet her eyes.

"About five months before it's complete." He replied. He rolled his sleeves up and fiddled with a towel on the counter.

"Wait. Complete?" Azula asked in confusion as she turned her head to the doctor. He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes. I can't pretend to know what we're dealing with here," The doctor then took a breath. "I'll have to notify the CDC."

"Who?" Azula was never into medical things and this was one of them.

"Centers for Disease Control and Prevention." The doctor answered. He walked away from the counter and stopped once he was in front of her.

"I know what it is." Azula reasoned with a slight smile on her lips.

"If this is contagious, we may have a big problem on our hands. An epidemic!" The doctor exclaimed. Azula just stood up and walked over to him.

"I have a life. I used to be the face of a billion dollar company," Azula said, her index finger prodding the doctor's chest with every syllable. She then closed in dangerously and hissed the next sentence to him. "I will not let you ruin it all."

"Azula, this is dangerous, we have to notify someone-" The doctor said, unaffected by her tone until his airways were cut off by Azula's hand at his throat. He struggled to breath, but Azula just held him there with only a smirk on her face as if she were enjoying his pain.

"That's horrible news," Her gold eyes flashed upon him as his face turned a pale blue. She then threw him against the glass with the x-rays on it and it smashed a pieces as the x-rays fell to the floor with the doctor. He had no shine in his eyes any more as they gazed upon nothingness. Azula smirked as she picked up her jacket and left the room.

A couple hours later, Aang was in the main room of his apartment with a line of chalkboards in front of him, all filled with graphs, maths, physics and science. He wrote down some numbers and underlined them. He then continued writing more down.

In her office, Azula watched Aang through the security cameras inside his building. On other screens around her was information about Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Katara. As she watched Aang and read the information, she pulled out some staples that had been put over her small scar and threw them carelessly onto the floor.

0XX0

Aang looked through his large, mechanical microscope to see the lines of fabric and the molecules in them. He rotated the suit and zoomed in. He then pulled his eyes away from the microscope and looked at the computer screen connected to it and saw the unstable molecules of the suit he had just looked at. He stood up, grabbed the suit and walked off.

0XX0

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm as were we. So they can transform as well." Aang explained to Sokka and Katara as Zuko came down some stairs from his room wearing his dark red uniform. Katara wore hers as did Aang. Aang's uniform was like Zuko's but was a dark orange instead. Sokka sat down on the couch opposite Aang, drinking out of a metal beaker that didn't break at contact with his hand. "Becoming invisible, remaining invulnerable to flame or withstanding great speed."

"You can't run any faster than my Uncle, Aang." Zuko pointed out.

"I found out that by using my wind powers, I can propel myself to run at speeds over 150 MPH." Aang said. He then turned to Sokka and pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to him.

"What's this?" Sokka asked as he looked at the watch Aang had just given him.

"I got into contact with an old friend of mine and we managed to build this little device. If you put it on your wrist and turn it on, it'll make it look like you're not a rock. I also did some adjustments and managed to make it so your body weight is average when you wear it," Aang explained. "Just don't break it. It took us ages to make it."

Sokka's eyes sparkled and he put the watch on carefully. Katara came and pressed the on button. She gasped once the image came on. Sokka stood up and rushed over to a mirror and saw his old face. He was wearing the uniform, but when he came to touch his face, it still felt like a rock.

"We call it an Image Inducer. What you're all looking at is just an illusion. He's still a rock so be careful when you're hugging someone." Aang warned as he sat down. Sokka's face fell for a moment, but came back up again.

"You're getting closer to curing us, Aang and this proves it. This will be okay until you've got the machine up and running," Sokka then inspected the suit he was wearing and started stretching.

"We look like an 80's rock band." Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, but I feel this costume is missing something. Like, spice." Sokka called to them from the mirror. Aang sighed and turned 360 to face Sokka. He put his hands on his hips like Katara would at times.

"These aren't costumes." He said as though Sokka had insulted him.

"Sokka, we can't use our powers in public." Katara warned in her motherly tone. Sokka turned to face them and stopped stretching.

"You're worse than NASA." He muttered as he walked away.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed at him. Zuko then sat down, chuckling. He watched Katara and Aang chase after Sokka.

"Maybe it needs a utility belt." He said to no one in particular. Katara then came back after Sokka had taken off his watch and put it in his trouser pocket. She sat down next to Zuko and sighed heavily.

"I'll never get it through his tiny brain." She admitted.

"He's new to it, Katara. He'll learn." Zuko comforted her. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I just wish he would learn faster." She leaned into him and sighed again.

0XX0

Katara walked down the streets of Brooklyn wearing a long, white coat over an orphan blue blouse and light blue jeans. On her feet were simple, beige sandals. No one seemed to bother her as she passed a magazine stand, but stopped when she spotted one of the magazine covers. She went up to the counter and picked it up. She read the headline: 'Katara Vesi: Is she looking for new love in Zuko Agni after her failed attempt with Aang Eli?'

"What?" Was all she could say, but she was then noticed.

"It's Katara Vesi! It's Acqua Woman!" The stand owner shouted to everyone around. Katara put down the magazine and walked away, trying to blend in until a crowd blocked her path. Many of them were trying to talk to her, but she just started to back away and they followed. She then turned around and started to run. Once she was around the corner, she threw off her coat and started to undo her blouse.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again!" She shouted as she went invisible.

When the crowd came around the corner, moments later, they only found a trail of her clothes leading to the Ba Sing Se building. They looked round in confusion and soon walked away, uninterested.

0XX0

Once Katara had gotten inside the apartment, Zuko had helped her get to her room and made sure neither Sokka nor Aang came in. Once she was done, they headed over to the breakfast table where Aang was. Sokka was nowhere to be seen. The two sat down and Zuko poured himself a drink. He was about to drink it when a mocha hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it from him.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I've got a busy schedule for today: Stay indoors, stay indoors, stay indoors!" Sokka announced as he sat down opposite his sister and placed the drink on the counter behind him. He chuckled at Zuko's expression, but almost cried when Katara made the glasses contents enter another glass.

"Thanks." Zuko muttered before drinking the glass. Sokka softly banged his head on the table a few times.

"Sokka, we have to stay inside until we're cured." Aang said to him.

"I know, but when you said it last week, my brain heard 'a week'." Sokka replied as he sat back in his chair. His Image Inducer made it so it looked like he was wearing a sports jacket over a blank grey and blue t-shirt while wearing jogging trousers and white sneakers.

"What brain?" Katara once again asked and Sokka glared at his sister and shot the look of death at a snickering Zuko who turned it into a cough. A very laugh-like cough...

"That's like the third time you've done that!" Sokka exclaimed and the two couldn't hold it in any more. They laughed loud and clear as Sokka slumped into his chair with a glum look on his face. Aang seemed uninterested at the whole thing until he saw the couple laughing. He put down the paper he was holding and twiddled his thumbs.

"What really worries me is that our powers are growing more powerful." Aang said out of the blue and everything turned calm. Zuko got a tissue and blew his nose.

"I know. I am so close to flying." Zuko said, but Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko threw his tissue at him, but Sokka dodged and the tissue landed on the counter, but burst into flame.

"You can't fly, Scar Face." Sokka said to him as he came back from under the table.

"Yet." Zuko said, defending himself. Sokka then saw the flaming tissue behind him.

"And put that tissue out, Scar Face" He ordered, but as Zuko was just about to get up, Katara pulled some water from the tap and poured it onto the fire and it died. Sokka glared at her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"So, Aang. What have you got for us?" Katara asked, changing the subject much to Sokka's protests. Aang snapped into reality and pulled up some of the paper in front of him. It showed a machine with a person inside of it with a small dome near the machine and the both of them connected by wires and lots of them.

"I'm gonna build this. It'll recreate the energy from the comet and it'll go through this chamber, reverse the effects..." Aang used a finger to show what would happen and they all watched.

"And it'll turn us back." Zuko finished for him. Sokka put his elbows on the table even though Katara shot him a look.

"I say we just let sleeping dogs lie." He announced. They all shot him looks of question, seeing as just yesterday, he wanted to be normal again, but Aang just looked at him.

"Do you want our mutation to get worse?" He asked gravely. Sokka motioned to Zuko who was looking at the papers that Aang had given Katara while he was talking.

"Worse than that?" Sokka asked.

"Says the living rock." Zuko shot back and Sokka gave him a look that showed he refused to be defeated.

"Shut it, Scar Face."

"Even the smallest problem could kill us, boys. This is dangerous." Katara warned the two rivals.

"I'll probably have it up and running in a few months, but it's hard to say." Aang admitted. Sokka's face then lit up.

"I just thought of what to call your powers! Bending!" Sokka said with a cheerful tone, but it was hard to tell since his voice was still a bit gruff.

"Really?" Katara asked with much sarcasm in her voice, but Sokka didn't notice.

"Yes, but I've got a special name for Scar Face: Jerkbending!" He said with even more happiness. He then walked away from the scene, skipping in joy. Zuko had the look of death and mischief in his eyes.

"He's gonna get it now." Zuko muttered. Katara and Aang suddenly felt the weird feeling that you get when you know that something bad is gonna happen...

* * *

_It's 2 AM and I'm tired. Got school in like...5 or 6 hours and I need sleep. As you can see, I would've updating earlier, but I was studying for a future chapter (the fluffy one) by reading other peoples stuff. There's also a problem with the search box so I can't look it up. Trust me though, it will be good!_

_Cabin Fever is up next and it's SO funny! I got the title from the commentary of the film. Here's what they said: _

_(Cream is splattered_ _all over Ben's face as Johnny runs away)_

_Alba: We've all done that._

_Gruffudd: It's brilliant._

_Chiklis: Love that._

_Gruffudd: __Cabin Fever __sets in._

_Chiklis: I'll be the brunt of his jokes anyday._

_(Scene switches to whatever boring thing Doom is up to.)_

_And that's the story. Have you ever noticed that watching films with commentaries are really funny? I always check my DVDs for commentaries and watch them first time round with one and put on subtitles so I know what they're saying. It makes films much more interesting, try it._

_And now, I bid you all farewell and goodnight... Zzzzzzzzzzzz..._


	12. Cabin Fever

_Cabin Fever is here! I just want to say a few things before I continue:_

_I just want to get this over with so I can do the Zutara chapter._

_Because of my terrible skill at being able to write Zutara properly, I've ruined my innocent mind looking up stuff to make it good! I hope you lot are happy!_

_I want to thank Mr. Watch and Learn for telling me that I have been spelling Brooklyn wrong. My word document thinks that Brooklen is correct and that Brooklyn isn't... Weird._

_I just saw The Southern Raiders on YouTube. It was awesome! And sad, tragic, very sad..._

_I am tired and lazy_

_One last thing..._

_IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!! WHOO! 7 WEEKS OFF SCHOOL!!_

_Cabin Fever is now here! I can't wait for The Ember Island Players tonight._

* * *

Over the course of the next months, the whole Gaang stayed inside the Ba Sing Se building since the paparazzi had not calmed down about the bridge incident. The only time they had been able to sneak out was when Sokka had used his 'special' watch and Katara had gone invisible. They were all working on their powers and Zuko was still trying to convince them that he had flown, but Sokka had always shrugged it off with a quick joke. Katara had started to expand from using water in a bucket to using water from the air and plants, but she never went as far as using water from a person. That was just plain evil.

Aang worked on his flying abilities and his work on the other elements. He was still hesitant to use fire, but when Zuko stressed the point on him, he finally accepted it. Sokka would occasionally mess around with his watch to impress the ladies, but Aang would always catch him in the act and take the watch away from him for the day. He never learned his lesson.

Zuko was also planning his revenge on Sokka and finally thought of the best and most mature way to settle it: practical joke. He first waited until Sokka had taken a nap (without his watch) on the couch and got a can of Sokka's favourite shaving cream that also cost a fortune from Wal Mart and spread it all over his vulnerable, open hand. He then pulled out a feather duster and started to softly drag it down his rock face, but he didn't react. Zuko sighed and hung his head.

0XX0

Aang walked down the hallway wearing a bath robe and a pair of fluffy slippers he 'borrowed' from Katara. He turned for the bathroom and opened the door, assuming that it was empty, but when he opened the door, he was met with a scream and a water whip to his head.

"Argh!" He yelled as he fell to the floor with his arms flapping around like nobody's business. He looked back up to see a floating towel and another water whip hanging in the air.

"You could knock, pervert!" Katara shouted at him as she watched him stand up, but then gasped when she saw what he was wearing.

"S-sorry, Katara-" Aang was then met with another water whip that sent him flying into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He looked up to see Katara, now visible, wearing a towel around her and her eyes glaring at him.

"Those are my slippers." She said in a low and dangerous voice. She stormed up to Aang who was cowering in fear. She then pulled all the water out from her shower and used all of it to hit Aang in the side. He flew, yelling and trying to grab anything that could stop him from flying, into the wall at the end of the hallway. Katara stormed up to him and swiped her slippers away from his feet and, with a smile, walked to the main room and to her room. Sokka and Zuko were talking about popcorn when she passed them. Sokka noticed Zuko's eyes following his sister and then saw that she was wearing nothing, but a towel over herself.

"Don't get any bright ideas, Scar Face." Sokka warned. They then continued their discussion on popcorn, but only after a few minutes, it turned into an argument. Aang had gathered up the courage to come back to the main room and saw them fighting. Not much of a surprise to him really.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Aang asked as he walked up to them, barefoot and still in his bath robe. The two looked at him.

"We've been waiting for you to come by," Zuko informed him. "We need you to answer a very important question for us."

"It could decide the fate of the universe itself!" Sokka exaggerated.

"Not really, but Aang!" Zuko rose his voice at Aang's name, but lowered it once he spoke again. "Sokka says that there's an episode of The Loony Tunes where Elmer Fudd finally gets Bugs Bunny, I disagree. Who's right?"

Aang slapped his forehead and dragged his palm down his face, but stopped when his hand was covering his mouth. "There is no episode of Loony Tunes where Elmer Fudd gets Bugs Bunny, Sokka. Zuko's right."

"NOOO!" Was all Sokka could scream as Zuko laughed at him and Aang left the room to tend to his sore back.

0XX0

While Aang worked on the designing of the machine, Sokka had taken another nap and Zuko had used up the expensive shaving cream again. This time, Zuko brushed the duster handle across Sokka's face, but Sokka used his other hand to shoo him off. Zuko sighed and slumped against the couch, but then fell backwards and hit the back of his head against the corner of a bookcase behind him.

He was really desperate to get revenge on Sokka, he wasn't going to stop now. Sokka would have to use the cream filled hand some time soon.

In the main room, Aang had finished the designing and labelling of the machine and looked at his neat work with a smile. He had also shaved the rest of his hair off and his tattooed arrow shone on his bald head.

0XX0

A little later that day, Aang had gone to the second bathroom only to find that there was no toilet paper... anywhere... He panicked and started searching. He couldn't leave the room with nothing covering him and he couldn't give Katara any more laundry or she would kill him. He then came up with a solution.

At the same time, Zuko was walking down to the storage room which just so happened to be opposite the bathroom that Aang was in and saw the bathroom and storage room doors were both open. He silently sipped his can of Iron Bru, but almost did a spit take with it when he saw flying

toilet paper coming from the storage room and into the bathroom. After 4 rolls had flown through the air, Zuko heard the toilet flush and Aang step out, looking very cheerful. Zuko just stood with wide eyes as Aang walked past him, but stopped at the sight of the drink.

"You got me a drink?" Zuko didn't answer, but Aang took no notice and took the drink from Zuko's stiff hands. "Thanks, buddy!"

Aang walked off with the can and Zuko just stood still.

0XX0

When Zuko had come out of his amazement, he discovered that Sokka, once again, had taken another nap. He got more of the shaving cream from the bookcase (he kept it there for safe keeping) and spread it all over Sokka's, once again, open hand, but also added a bit of PVA glue into it. He pulled out the feather duster and dragged the handle across Sokka's sleeping face with a smile. He snorted as he tried to contain his laughter.

Finally, after many failed attempts, Sokka's cream and glue filled hand came down on his face and the cream splattered everywhere. Zuko threw his arms in the air in victory and ran from the room. Sokka woke up as he left and could only think of one thing.

"ZZUUKKOO!!" He screeched in his gruff voice and he started getting up. He tried pulling his hand away from his face, but failed. He used his other hand to pull the glued hand away, but then tripped over the coffee table in front of him and fell flat on his face. He kept muttering sailor talk under his breath that would surely get him killed by Katara.

In the hallway, Zuko was still running with the duster in his hand and laughing his head off... well, until he crashed into something and fell on his butt. He rubbed his head and saw a pile of laundry all over the place with it's basket near by. He then saw Katara sitting up next to the basket. Zuko quickly got up and helped her stand up. She looked up at him with a suspicious look.

"Another failed attempt at getting back at my brother?" She asked.

"No! Of course not!" She then gave him a look and he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, but I got him this time!"

"Zuko, I've been thinking lately, but what are we all gonna do when this is over?" She asked, desperate to spend some time with him.

"I don't know really. I'll probably go back to my apartment and visit Aang once in a while. You and Sokka as well. Maybe look for a job," He answered, not very sure about his answer though. "What about you?"

"I thought about maybe settling down, finding a guy-" She was then interrupted by her brother's shouting.

"ZUKO!"

"I'll talk to you later." Zuko told her before he ran off to the main room. Sokka zoomed past Katara, but with much more speed than when he tackled Aang. Katara picked up the clothes that flapped in the gust of air he left behind and put them back in the basket. She looked into the main room to see Sokka and Zuko running around in a circle and Zuko still laughing his head off.

"A guy like you." She whispered to herself as she picked up the last piece of clothing and headed to the washing machine in the kitchen.

0XX0

Later that night, Azula was in her bathroom looking in her big mirror. Well, more like glaring actually. Nearby were loads of magazines with the taking over of her company on the front pages. Her radio played the news about it too. Azula brushed her now metal hand over the tap under the mirror.

She looked at her scar and saw it turning a greyish silver, but also getting much larger. Her golden eyes were staring back at her as she sighed heavily. She reached for a toilette which was nearby an electric socket, but as she touched it, a jolt of electricity went through her metal fingers and up her arm. She jumped back in surprise that it didn't hurt her or give any burns, but quickly recovered.

She put her metal hand near the socket again and the electricity jumped at her arm and travelled upwards. Her whole body shook as hundreds of volts of electricity went through her, but did no harm.

She pulled her hand away from the socket and the electricity followed her. The light from it made her gold eyes flash. She brought her hand up to her face, the volts still travelling through her. She then made a fist and it stopped. The lights burned out and she stood in the dark with her metal fist close to her face.

"Interesting..." She whispered as she flexed her hand.

0XX0

About an hour later, when the whole of Brooklyn was asleep, Long Feng was in an underground parking lot and was walking to his expensive, Italian car that was a dark green. He opened the car with the press of a button, but stopped himself from opening the door when he noticed a fairly large amount of water dripping down on the car door. He wouldn't be able to open the door without the inside getting wet and ruining the leather. Long Feng sighed heavily.

He put down his suitcase that he'd been carrying and suddenly heard a noise. He looked around and started walking away from his car until he was standing in front on it. He fiddled with his car keys, but stopped when he saw a figure about 10 yards away from him. It wore a long coat over it's shoulders that covered everything but it's head and high heels.

"Azula?" Long Feng asked when he recognized her long bangs and that she was wearing her favourite high heels. Those high heels then started walking towards him. The lights flickered on and off as Azula moved her fingers. "What's with these lights, eh? About your company, no hard feelings, right?"

Azula didn't answer any questions he asked as she just kept walking towards him with an evil smirk on her face.

"Nothing personal?" Long Feng asked hopefully. She ignored him again, though. "You could always move back to Detroit. The old place, it's where you belong."

Azula smirk became bigger as Long Feng took a step towards his car and she stopped. She then moved her two fingers around in the air and electricity gathered around her fingertips. She then made the four fingers meet and put all the energy into just her right hand and the electricity came out of her fingers and went straight through Long Feng's chest.

He cried out in pain before falling to the floor with a large hole in his chest that showed everything had been cut off. Some blood came out of his nose and he just looked at the floor with dead and unseeing eyes. Azula's shadow came upon his body and she looked into the puddles of water around her.

"Nothing personal, Long Feng. I'm not going anywhere just yet." She then walked away from the scene leaving Long Feng's body lying on the wet concrete until the next morning when the police would do a round around the city of Brooklyn.

* * *

_Whoo. Only a couple more hours until I can see The Ember Island Players online before someone deletes them! I can't wait! I hope you liked this chapter, and please, silent readers, please review. Even if it's just some harsh words, I don't really care. I'm too excited to care! +laughs crazily+ _

_Now, remember that the next chapter will be a nice piece of Zutara fluff. Not too fluffy, no lime, lemon nor smut. It is actually inspired by a great fanfiction called Warmth, but it's nothing like it! Armour of the Gods, if you are reading this, then don't think I'm stealing your idea. It just helped me get the idea for the next chapter. _

_Also, if you wanna do me some fan art, you know that you just need to tell me in a review or on my dA page. I will put a link up soon, I've just been busy lately. Wedding in like 3 weeks from now._


	13. Goodnight

_The Zutara chapter! I've done endless research for this chapter and now I've got the chapter planned out as well as everything else. It took me ages to do this because I'm really crushed about the series finale and that it was just like the Sozin's Comet book._

_I'll have another chapter up maybe on Tuesday or tomorrow if I feel up to it. I'll be updating much quicker on all of my stories now that it's Summer hols. Once this story is finished, I'll start working on a sequel, then finish Zuko: Lord of the Fire Nation (no matter how stupid it is), I might have to go Hiatus on Hope's Secret for a few months to come up with some chapter ideas. _

_I've also discovered something. Any one who's familiar with the musical Grease will know that Danny's surname is ZUKO! I was just looking it up and it's just really weird! His last name is Zuko! Maybe Bryke are fans of Grease..._

* * *

Earlier that same night, Zuko had been woken up by someone poking his head. He rolled over half asleep and then noticed a finger almost poke his eye, but it had stopped about half a millimetre away from his eye lid. He pulled up his left hand to rub his sore head and opened his eyes fully to see Katara kneeling by his bed.

She was wearing her pyjamas which were basically a short sleeved, silky blouse and silky shorts that ended above her knees. They were both a pale blue and the two buttons on her blouse were undone so she was more comfortable when sleeping.

"Katara, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Zuko asked, sitting up in his bed.

"It's only 10:30 and I was wandering if you could do me a favour." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and saw that he'd gone to bed shirtless. She tried not to blush.

"What do you need done at this time of night?" He asked, wanting to have some more sleep seeing as he would be up at dawn. His powers seemed to be powered by the sun and the sun's angle would determine how strong his 'bending' was. When the sun rose, he would too and he found it almost impossible to stay in bed. The same was with Katara, but with her, it was connected to the moon and where in it's monthly cycle it was in the sky. During a full moon, she was at her most powerful, but at New moon, she was at her weakest.

"Well, I was wandering if I could stay here for the night." She said, uncertain about her words.

"Why?" Zuko asked, very curious about her sudden request.

"I had a nightmare and I would like it if I stayed with someone tonight." She stated.

"Why can't you go to Sokka?" Zuko asked. "He is your brother."

"He's also a rock. Have you tried sleeping with a rock in the room?" She asked, but already knew the answer so Zuko didn't give one.

"I see your point. I'll have to think about it." Zuko put his hand under his chin and tapped it with a finger, seeming to be deep in thought. Katara silently prayed to anybody that was listening for him to say yes. "I don't see a problem with it."

Katara tried her best to contain her joy, but a smile still appeared on her face. Zuko rolled over to face the wall and Katara didn't move until his breathing was even. She then silently and quietly slipped in the space next to him. Her senses tingled as the heat from Zuko's body when up her arm as her fingers brushed against his bare arm.

She edged closer to him, careful not to make him stir, until she only a small gap was between them. She sighed and relaxed. Katara then slipped her arms around his body and held him close. She suddenly felt Zuko stir and panicked. He rolled over to face her and she relaxed. She took one of her hands away from him and brushed her thumb over his soft features. She closed her eyes half way and smiled.

Katara saw how relaxed and peaceful he looked. It was much different to what she normally saw. She saw the slight smile across his face and placed her hand on his scar. It looked much less tense than it usually did. She frowned for a moment.

_How can he live with it?_ She thought. _I wonder if the machine will get rid of it... Probably not. Aang's a genius, but he's not a miracle worker. Maybe I could do something... _

She then panicked again and almost yelped when she was pulled into Zuko's warm chest and held there, barely able to move. Katara saw Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist and holding her body there. She blushed furiously before relaxing into his bare chest.

Katara slowly brushed her hand over his muscles and sighed. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and listened to his breathing. She brought her hand to his face again and for a moment, her fingers touched his lips and she closed the gap between their faces.

What she didn't notice was that Zuko had brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet passionate. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around her waist. When they broke apart, they just looked at each other with much love.

"You were awake the whole time?" She asked.

"I don't drift off to sleep that easily. I'm not Sokka." Zuko answered as he put his forehead against hers so she had to look up at him.

"Zuko, I need to tell you that ever since this whole thing happened-" Katara was then cut off by a kiss and she could've swore that she had died and gone to heaven at that moment. She melted in his arms, but snapped back to reality when Zuko broke the kiss off.

"I think we both know what we want to say." Zuko said as he put one of her wavy locks behind her ear.

"You thought right, Zuko." Katara dragged her hands through his hair and she was surprised at how soft it was. She exhaled and rested her head in Zuko's chest as he rested his in her hair.

"You should go back to your room in case Sokka finds us." Zuko said into her hair, but Katara just exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Five more minutes is all I need." She replied with a smile. Zuko smiled too and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead before they drifted to sleep. Zuko knew what she really meant by five minutes and let her stay until the dawn of the morning came and woke him up.

* * *

_Whoo! Sorry that it's so short. I actually had a longer version written somewhere in my notebooks, but when I went in search of it, I couldn't find it so I had to use what I remembered... Which is not much really. This is really my first time writing fluff so it's not that good. I just wanted them to confess their feelings when no one else was around to make it awkward for them. _

_I promise that this story will not be anything like Sozin's Comet. This I SWEAR! I'm not bashing anyone here, but the ending was just so obvious! It wasn't epic! Bryke lied to us! They said that everyone would like it, but no one I know liked it! I would have to say that the only thing I actually liked was +spoilers for Avatar Series Finale start here+ when everyone on the air ship was gathered up for the 'birthday party' and that guy from communications and the other guy from the engine started talking and then that other guy came in all happy because he thought that they were celebrating his birthday (seriously though, ain't it lucky that his birthday is on the same day as the comet?) +spoilers end here+ _

_Sorry for my ranting. My tirade is now over and you may go off to either wait at your computer for the next chapter, do boring chores or whatever, or go melt your brain. That's my step-brother's daily schedule. See you soon! _


	14. Rivals

_Aw, shucks! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! This has to be my most reviewed story ever. I want to say hi to my new reviewers, imabouttabreak and Misery's-Toll! Have some cookies! +shows cookies on a silver platter+ _

_Not much to say about this chapter other than it shows how far Sokka and Zuko will go for revenge against each other and how Aang is the peacemaker of the group. This was also the hardest chapter I ever had to do because I didn't know how to write some parts, then I got caught up in The Muppets, Chicken Run, Scooby Doo and all sorts. I spent over a week working on this because I could only write 1 sentence an hour. You can imagine that._

* * *

That morning, once everyone was awake, they all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, but Zuko and Katara were missing. Sokka had searched everywhere for his baby sister, even going as far as climbing under the couch and searching the top of the bookcases. Aang had tried to reason that Katara was fine and would turn up soon.

"Zuko's done something to her! I know it!" Sokka then sprinted down the hallway, but tripped on the carpet and fell flat on his face. When he looked up, he saw Katara and Zuko looking down at him.

"Do you think he's dead?" Zuko said in a stage whisper to Katara. She giggled in response and poked Sokka's head with her foot.

"Wake up, ya lazy bum. I'm making bacon this morning." She said in a sing-song voice and Sokka jumped up and cheered.

"Wait. You never make breakfast unless Dad says he's coming home or it's my birthday," Sokka then pulled out a little personal calender and looked at it. "And my birthday was 7 months ago. What's made you so happy?"

"Nothing, Sokka. I just want to make breakfast for once. You don't have to be suspicious about it." Katara answered as she put her hands on her hips.

"All right! Don't get catty with me, sis." Sokka warned. He then noticed Zuko's left hand cover his sister's left hand, but said nothing about it. "Where have you been all morning? I searched everywhere for you!"

"Nice to know you're concerned about me, Sokka." Zuko said sarcastically. Sokka glared at him.

"I was talking to Zuko on the balcony." She half lied, knowing that if she told him the whole truth, he would kill Zuko and she didn't want that. She and Zuko had been talking on the balcony since she had woken up just after dawn, but they had also been what they had been doing a few hours earlier.

"About what?" Sokka asked as he rubbed his rock chin with his rock thumb and rock index finger.

"About a special island a few miles east of Whale Tail Island. It's called None Yer." Katara then winked at Zuko who smiled slyly.

"None Yer? I've never heard of that island..." Sokka mused as he scratched his head in confusion.

"You haven't?" Zuko asked in mock question. "I guess we should tell you the whole name then. None Yer... business."

"None Yer business?" Sokka then slapped himself on the forehead as the couple in front of him started laughing. "All right! Laugh it up! Very funny! I'll get you back! I know it!"

"Sure, Sokka!" Katara laughed out as she and Zuko walked past him, still laughing, to the kitchen. Sokka followed, muttering sailor talk under his breath and, once in the kitchen, sat in a seat opposite Aang. Katara and Zuko's laughter had died and they sat next to each other at the table with Katara to the left of Sokka and Zuko to the right of Aang. Aang gave the two a questioning look.

"Should I ask where you two have been all morning?" Aang asked with a childish smile.

"They've been talking on the balcony, Aang." Sokka answered as he narrowed his eyes at Zuko.

"About what?" Aang asked and Katara rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Nothing much. Just what we're gonna do once you've done the machine." Katara answered.

"Like what?" Aang asked in a teasing tone.

"Like this." Katara then grabbed Zuko's head and pulled him into a kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist like he was never gonna let go.

Aang's jaw dropped as he dropped the pencil he was holding. Sokka's head fell to the table, but his hand that was holding a glass of water was still in mid-air and was shaking violently until he broke it. The hand then fell next to his head and it only twitched every few seconds.

The couple pulled away and Aang snapped back into reality and picked up his pencil. He scratched his head with it while stuttering.

"O-oh, m-my. That's a-a surprise," Aang then stopped scratching himself and put the pencil down and swallowed a few times. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I'm more concerned about whether or not Sokka is gonna turn into The Hulk." Katara as Zuko poked her brother with a carrot stick, but he wouldn't respond.

After a few more pokes, Sokka's head rose with a piece of toast stuck to his forehead and he looked around, but stopped when he saw Zuko with a carrot stick in his hands. He glared at him for a moment before standing up and walking away from the table proudly with the toast still stuck on his forehead.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Zuko asked as he stood up and took a few steps away from the table.

"No, no. I'm a mature adult and I'm sure we can talk-" Sokka's voice then rose suddenly as he tore the toast away from his head. "I'm gonna kill you! You kissed my baby sister! You pervert!"

Sokka grabbed Zuko's neck and started to strangle him. Zuko was thrown around wildly as Sokka shouted nonsense. Katara and Aang jumped into action and Katara bended some water around Sokka's arms and forced them to his sides and froze them there. Zuko fell to the ground and gasped for air. Aang helped him stand up and Katara tended to him and the marks on his neck.

"Sokka, that was un-needed. You could've killed him!" Aang exclaimed in a forced calm tone.

"He's a pervert!" Sokka protested poorly. Katara shook her head and Zuko put a supporting arm around her shoulder.

"There was no need to resort to physical violence! I know you don't like him, Sokka, but you're gonna have to live with the fact that he's here and- are you two dating now?" Aang asked, wanting to get his facts right. Zuko could only nod his head as an answer.

"That's he's here and dating your sister who isn't a baby any more. She is a strong woman who can take care of herself and doesn't need her big brother's shadow over her all the time. I know that she's needed you in the past, but you need to get used to the fact that she doesn't need you as much now. She still needs you, but not as much."

Katara unfroze her brother who just looked down at Aang who stood strong.

"You know, Aang. You're right," Sokka then turned to her sister with apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Katara. I guess I should stop trying to be Dad, right?"

"Sokka, you're still my brother and you always will be. I mean, you didn't tell me that you were dating until a week before you were engaged." Katara said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Hey, Sokka. Once you're cured, you and me: arm wrestling down at the bar." Zuko held out his left hand and Sokka looked at it before smiling and taking it into his right hand and gently shaking it.

0XX0

Later that day, around mid afternoon, Aang and a hired team of mechanics and professors had begun building the machine which was making steady progress. He had also built his own personal glider that was also a staff at the push of a button. It also had a compartment for food which came in handy sometimes.

At the same time, Zuko was holding a bag of un-popped popcorn and pressed a button on the TV remote to turn the TV onto a motorbike stunt show. The bag of popcorn was also getting bigger as Zuko held onto it. He sat down on the couch and opened the bag and started eating while watching the stunt men fly into the air with their 'bikes. Sokka was behind him, also watching, but he then smiled evilly and grabbed Zuko's bike keys. He sneaked out of the room with the keys and his watch, but stopped when he passed the pile of clothes that contained their uniforms. He looked at his watch and the uniforms while smirking.

The revving of a bike was heard as Sokka (with his watch on) drove out of an indoor parking lot on Zuko's motorbike, but wasn't wearing a helmet like Zuko normally did. He flew down the road past all the slower drivers all the way to to Sports Dome on the other side of Brooklyn.

0XX0

Dirt flew everywhere as the crowds cheered and the crazy stunt men went into the air and let go of their bikes. A song played in the background, but the roar of cheers covered the lyrics from reaching their ears. There was a few camera men around the stadium, but one of them was focused on a young man watching the whole thing... with a microphone in his hands and his voice ringing through large speakers at every corner of the stadium walls.

The young man wore a red and black cotton hat that didn't do a good job of hiding his messy dark brown hair. He wore a mahogany t-shirt with black sleeves and golden shoulder pads. His black denim jeans almost covered his grey mountain shoes. He also held a stick of grass between his teeth that never seemed to come out (I think it's obvious who this is now. CoughJetCough!).

"I want you all to give a welcome to Sokka Vesi of The Four Elements!" The crowd roared in excitement as Sokka rode out on Zuko's 'bike in what seemed to be riding gear. Maybe he had finally found out how to change his appearance to something that wasn't his uniform, but then again, you can never be sure...

Sokka rode past the camera at high speed and sped up the ramp. While he was in the air, he lifted his legs above him, but never let go of the handle.

"Woah! Look at that lift!" Sokka put his legs down as gravity pulled him back to Earth and the crowd cheered for him. Mainly girls who thought they had a chance with the big rock wearing a mask. He rode past the audience while waving to his fans.

"Come on, Sokka! My blind grandpa could do better than that! We need something new!"

"Something new, eh?" Sokka asked himself before riding back towards the ramps. This time though, he headed straight for the big one right in the middle at great speed and was soon almost touching the ceiling. He let go of the bike and let himself hang in the air for a few moments, but panicked when he saw the bike fly away from him. Sokka then fell down to the ground and rolled down the ramp while Zuko's bike crashed and broke into hundreds of pieces.

0XX0

Zuko dropped his popcorn when he saw who was on screen. He let the food in his mouth fall out as he watched his bike crash into pieces. His head fell to the coffee table and banged against his several times.

"My bike..." Zuko mumbled in sorrow as he kept banging his head against the low table. After a few more bangs and another crash from the TV screen, Zuko stood up and abandoned his popcorn. "That meat head is dead. That stupid, ignorant, idiot! He should be the King of Idiocy!"

Zuko stormed out of the room and rushed to the main room where Aang was discussing an important topic with his mechanics.

"...No! You can't have that one! It's got a lump in the side and looks like a maggot!" Aang argued.

"Well, how about this one? I think it's got strawberry jam in the middle. What do you think, Sam?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know, but I prefer the cranberry one if you ask me." Sam answered. Zuko came into the room and stood behind Aang with a look saying 'Are you _really _working?' on his face. Aang noticed the silence from the men around him and turned around with ring doughnuts on each of his fingers. He saw Zuko and put his hands behind his back.

"We'll get back to that later, men." Aang said as he chucked the doughnuts back into their box and the men scattered. Zuko crossed his arms and blinked a few times as Aang tried pulling a doughnut off his index finger. Once it was off, Aang gave him a nervous laugh and smiled.

"I'm not gonna ask why that just happened, but you need to get Katara!" Zuko said in urgency.

"Why?" Aang asked, worried.

"I need to show you both something important. Go find my girlfriend and get her into the living room." Zuko and Aang rushed out of the room and headed in opposite directions.

0XX0

As Sokka lay still on the ground, the camera men, a couple medics and some fellow bikers came to help him. He just stared up at them as they looked down. After a few moments, Sokka regained his energy and started to stand up.

"He's all right!" The crowd cheered as Sokka stood in front of them in his muddy gear. "Sokka Vesi, ladies and gentlemen!"

Sokka looked at his adoring fans around him and then glanced at his watch. He lifted his wrist up and pressed a button on the little, wondrous machine there and the gear disappeared. In it's place was Sokka's uniform, but with a twist. It had a logo that was basically an arrow pointing downwards with a four in the middle of it (check out my avatar to see the basic design of it.)

He threw his arms into the air and smiled at the crowd who cheered and roared at him. His face said 'I'm a star! I'm the man!'

0XX0

Aang walked into the living room with Katara and they saw the TV screen where Sokka was. Zuko walked next to Katara who put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion as she watched the TV,

"He didn't!" She said, trying not to believe her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, he did. Meat head never listens." Zuko said as he put his hands over Katara's. She relaxed for a moment before her head snapped up.

"What did he do to his uniform?" She asked the two men beside her. Aang quickly hid the logo under his lab coat and watched the TV. Now, Sokka was surrounded by his many fangirls and a female reporter was interviewing him. She had her long brown hair in two braids hanging by her shoulders. On screen, all that she could be seen wearing was a dark green and brown t-shirt.

"Sokka, I've got to ask you about this outfit." She said as she gave the microphone to him.

"Well, Jin, it's sorta Armani meets spaceman." Sokka answered.

"So, what are you're superhero names?" Jin asked.

"They call me Warrior, but ladies can call me Wolfy." The girls around him oohed as he pointed to his ponytail, the 'Warrior Wolf Tail' as he often called it.

"What about the rest of the team?" Jin asked. A picture of Katara then came up on screen.

"That's Acqua Girl." Sokka answered.

"Girl?!" Katara almost shouted at the screen, but Zuko held her back. Then her picture disappeared and Jin and Sokka were back on screen.

"What about your leader, Aang Eli? I hear you call him The Avatar." Jin said in a questioning voice.

"Could've been worse." Zuko said to Aang who looked defeated.

"What the heck is an Avatar anyway?" Aang mused as they continued to watch.

"Is it true that he can manipulate the air to speed himself up to speeds that no human could ever achieve?" Jin asked.

"Well, I've always found him to be _slow_ about most subjects at times." Sokka answered. Aang's head jerked backwards at the insult.

"And lastly, your sister's boyfriend." A picture of Zuko came up on screen and Sokka's chuckling could be heard.

"Well, I have my own personal name for him, but since I'm feeling nice today, he's Torch." Sokka answered. "I like to call him Jerkbender though."

Aang and Katara looked at Zuko's face which was completely still except for his twitching eye.

"Okay. _Now _I'm gonna go kill him." Zuko let go of Katara's hands and walked out. Aang and Katara shared a worried look before rushing after him.

0XX0

Later on, outside of the Sport's Dome, Sokka walked of the doors with two girls in his arms and the surrounding crowd taking pictures of him. He could do nothing, but walk and smile at the people.

"There he is!" Katara's voice shouted over the crowd as she, Aang and Zuko walked past the people and towards him, but Zuko stayed behind for a moment, thinking. Katara and Aang walked next to the girls in Sokka's arms and tried to talk to him.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted at him.

"Can we talk about this later, guys?" Sokka asked as he paid attention to the fans rather than his raging sister.

"No, we cannot talk about this later!" Katara shouted back at him.

"We can do this at home." Sokka tried to reason poorly.

"What were you thinking?" Aang asked as they stepped out onto the road.

"Did you guys bring a ride?" Sokka asked as he let go of the girls at his arms. But he was soon shocked, as everyone else was, when Zuko snatched Sokka's watch off his wrist and Sokka stood as the big rock man that scared everyone. The people gasped at the suddenness of their hero's change. Sokka glared at Zuko who threw the watch from hand to hand.

"You think that's funny, Scar Face?" Sokka asked as Katara stood in front of her brother.

"Sokka!" She shouted once more.

"What?" Sokka asked, very irrated.

"You gave us names? You don't think!" Katara poked him gently in the chest as she spoke. "So, now you're the face of The Four Elements?"

"A face that's gonna burn." Zuko took a few steps towards Sokka, but Aang stopped him in his tracks. Zuko held the watch in his right hand as Aang spoke.

"This isn't forever, Sokka. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Aang explained.

"What if I don't want to be normal?" Sokka asked. He then gestured to Zuko who was trying to control his anger, but clearly wasn't as steam was rising from him. "Well, at least my flaws can be erased."

Zuko got past Aang and almost threw a fireball at Sokka's face, but stopped midway. He glared at Sokka and Sokka glared back. Zuko then turned around and walked away.

"Sokka, say you're sorry." Katara ordered as Zuko's anger caused the crowd around them to disperse as he came closer. Instead of an apology though, a small rock hit the back of Zuko's head. He turned around to face Sokka.

"Did you just-?" Another rock hit Zuko on the forehead, but didn't do much to him as he walked back to the team and held out Sokka's watch as if he wanted Sokka to grab it, but before he could, it was engulfed in flames. Aang's face dropped as the watch burned in the intense flames. Sokka had the look of death in his eyes.

"That tears it! You wanna fly, Tinkers? Then fly!" Sokka punched Zuko into the air as Aang and Katara watched in horror. Zuko hit a billboard on the opposite side of the street and it caught on fire. He slid down and jumped off. He walked back, dropping the melted watch onto the road, and Sokka was ready, but Katara stepped between the two and held out her hands. One bare to Zuko and one baring a water whip to Sokka.

"You two need a time-out!" She exclaimed. The two rivals glared at each other before Katara's hands went down and Zuko walked away again, the crowd especially scared after the fight.

"Talk to your boyfriend, he started it!" Sokka called to Zuko who was in the midst of the crowd. Katara pointed a dangerous finger at him.

"I don't care! Damn it, Sokka!" Katara then turned to the direction of her boyfriend and called out to him. "Zuko, wait!"

She ran after him as Aang and Sokka walked around in a circle. Aang gave Sokka an accusing look before Sokka shrugged it off.

"What?" Sokka asked, annoyed about the whole thing.

"You need to learn how to control yourself and think before you act, Sokka." Aang explained as they continued to circle nothing.

"That's your problem, Aang. You always think, but you never act. That's how you lost my sister," Sokka shot back at him. "What if we got these powers for a reason? Look, I wanna get rid of this face, but I don't wanna get rid of this."

"What? Fame, fortune and girls?" Aang asked.

"Is there any higher?" Sokka asked. He and Aang then walked towards the taxi that had brought him, Zuko and Katara to the scene. Speaking of Zuko and Katara, Katara was chasing Zuko down the busy Brooklyn street.

"Zuko, slow down! He didn't mean it!" Katara then caught up with him and held onto his arm. "You know Sokka, he's always been an idiot..."

"I know, Katara, but he's right in a way. He can get rid of his flaws once Aang's done, but this," Zuko pointed to his scar. "Will always be there."

"Maybe not. Zuko, I've been working on my healing lately, and if I practise a bit more, maybe I could do something..." Katara's voice trailed off as the couple stopped from walking.

"Katara, you have no idea..." Zuko's voice trailed off for a moment, but came back. "What I'd give to be invisible."

Katara looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was going through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced. After a few stares from passing people, they broke away and continued to walk back to the Ba Sing Se Building.

0XX0

That night, inside a research centre for Azula's old company, two guards lay dead on the floor with smoking holes through their chests as Azula walked past them and towards some crates.

"If you don't mind, men, I'll be stealing a few things." She said to the air as she picked up a small box of microchips and looked at a large crate with the words, 'WARNING! Ultra Freezing Unit' on it.

"Perfect." She purred as she walked up to the crate and brushed her metal fingers on the edges.

* * *

_Finally! I just discovered that listening to The Avalanches, Frontier Psychiatrist at 5 AM helps me write better. Seriously, before listening to it, I was in peril. It took me over a week to write the first two pages and then I wrote 6 pages in less than an hour! I'm a genius! Not really._

_Now, I've got some bad news for ye. For the whole of August, I will NOT be updating at all. Reason? Because of my mother's remarriage, I am gonna spend a week at a friend's house while they're on their Honeymoon, then we're going to Ireland for a bit, then my new family is gonna be introduced to my grandparents and the rest of my mum's family in the South of England. You know that little island in the south that's famous for... The Isle of Wight Festival every year? I'm going there this month. _

_You'll see a few more chapters (I'm gonna have to do something while I'm gone, other than get a little Irish man for my Taxi driver and some Rock for my friends, to help with my writing. I finally found my Spirit book so there might be a Z:LotFN chapter when I get back which is when I start school again. _

_I know I said I was gonna update more in the holidays, but I wasn't told about this until yesterday really. It's all happening really fast for me. I've also created my Zutara child! He will appear in the far future because he's in the second sequel I have planned for this (working title is Four Elements: Past Experience). His story is actually a lot like Franklin Richards, but I'm doing a lot of crossovers in that one, not too major, but some. Like Avatar, Hope's Secret, Smallville etc._

_See you all again next month! Have a happy holiday! Zutara still lives in us loyal fans despite series finale! Oh, and the guy who I hint about is Jet, ladies and gentlemen! I had to put him in this story some way (I originally had +puts on The Boulder voice+ The Boulder!).  
_


	15. Bar

_Hey, everybody! I hope you had a nice summer! I want to thank my two newest reviewers, garythecat2 and XxXEvilSk8erKidXxX for reading and reviewing. I always enjoy getting more reviewers each chapter._

_I will tell you all how my summer went and what happened at the end of this chapter (the best stuff is on my dA page. Link is at the bottom of my profile). I've got a special guest coming in now and it's the lovely woman you've all been waiting for since chapter 1! I give you the Champion of Earth Rumble 6, Master Metal and Earth bender, TOPH BEI FONG!!_

* * *

In down town Brooklyn, a small bar was playing loud rock music as drinkers and a few smokers talked, played poker or arm wrestled. It was just after dusk and the night was still young. The talking and laughing suddenly ceased when the song skipped for a few seconds followed by a large vibration.

Sokka Vesi walked into the bar wearing his old trench coat and hat and looked around. Ever since his and Zuko's fight the day before, the public was starting to fear him again. The song started again and Sokka walked up to the bartender who looked at him with no fear.

The talking started again, but it was more quiet and reserved. One woman sat not far from Sokka and looked in his direction with interest. She held her free hand on her chin and rubbed it before sighing and slamming her other hand on the table and listened to the gasping from around her.

The bulk and large muscled man opposite her held his hand in pain and the people around him cheered at the woman opposite him.

" The Boulder will not accept defeat!" The man exclaimed, but was met with a laugh from his female opponent.

" Whatever," She then pulled off her best imitation of her opponent. " The Pebble! Pay up."

She held out her hand without looking and The Boulder pulled out a small sack of money from his pocket and placed it in her hand. He groaned and hung his head, but it came up again.

" I will defeat you one day, Blind Bandit!" He exclaimed in his usual tone.

" In your girlie man dreams, Pebble. I've got better things to do than beat you." 'The Blind Bandit' then left the table and grabbed her bag before grabbing a seat at another table closer to Sokka.

Sokka watched the arm wrestling match and chuckled. He sat on the wooden stool for a second before the stool collapsed under his weight and he fell flat on his rock butt. The people around him (apart from 'The Blind Bandit' who just looked at the wall next to her) laughed loud and Sokka stood up and looked around from under his hat.

" That's not funny." He protested weakly. The bartender put down the glass he was cleaning and glared at his customers with his angry blue eyes.

" Hey! This is Sokka Vesi! My best friend's son and the first guy from Brooklyn to go into space so pay him some respect!" The laughing stopped immediately at the fear of being banned from the bar and only 'The Blind Bandit' looked in Sokka's direction.

" Thanks, Bato. Just give me the usual and I'm outta here. Make it a double." Sokka faced Bato with a smile and Bato smiled back.

" No problem, son." Bato turned around for a second, but a voice made him turn around.

" Make it a triple, Bato," The Blind Bandit called out to Bato and Sokka looked in her direction. He saw that she was looking with unfocused eyes at him and then saw the reason: she was blind. Long, raven black bangs covered her unfocused eyes and the rest of her hair was tied back in a large bun that was held together with a head band with little tassels hanging down both sides of her head.

She wore a light green and white cotton jacket over a small black t-shirt. She wore a dark and light green mini skirt over black skin-tight trousers that ended at her shin. She wore a pair of chequered shoes (with no bottom so the base of her feet could touch the ground) that looked like they were from the '80s.

" And put it on my tab." She said again. Sokka flashed a smile at her, thought he knew she couldn't see it.

" I appreciate it." He muttered in thanks.

" No problem. Someone who makes large vibrations like you needs a triple." She then placed her feet on the ground firmly and kept her eye on Sokka as he turned away and gently held the glass of alcohol, but before it could reach his mouth, it smashed and it's contents spilt everywhere. The Blind Bandit mouthed a 'that didn't sound nice', but kept looking.

" Don't worry, Sokka. I'll get you a new one." Bato said as he cleared up the mess and started on a new drink.

" Bato, I've just discovered something: the Universe hates me." Sokka hung his head, but it sprung back up when he heard a giggle from The Blind Bandit.

" You think my pain is funny?" He asked.

" No, I don't. You're just a funny guy, Sokka." She answered.

" If you could see me, you wouldn't say that."

" I can sorta see you, but can I _see_ you?" She smiled as she grabbed her bag. Sokka looked at Bato for an answer, but all he did was nod. Sokka gave a long suffering sigh and turned to face her. The Blind Bandit came up to him and put her bag on a stool as she faced him.

She took a step toward him as she put her hands on his bare rock chest. She climbed up to his neck and looked up at him. She then felt around his head and Sokka sighed as he closed his eyes. She then looked behind him and felt his face. Sokka sighed again as her fingers traced his lips and nose. She frowned for a moment, but then smirked.

" So sad. Angry." She said as she held his head and then looked at him. " Being different isn't always a bad thing, Sokka."

Sokka gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them from his face. He looked down at her with his blue eyes.

" This ain't one of those times, trust me." Sokka then let go of her hands and they returned to her sides. She grabbed her bag and looked up at him again.

" Not if you don't want it to be." Sokka then smiled at her and she smiled too before looking at Bato. " I'm outta here, Bato."

" I'll help ya." Bato put down Sokka's new glass and stepped out from his counter. The Blind Bandit put a hand on Sokka again as she walked to Bato.

" See you later, Snoozles." She and Bato walked through the people and onto the wooden floor, but she turned around once more before leaving. Sokka turned round to look at her as she did so.

" I'm Toph Bei Fong by the way." She called out to him before his jaw dropped slightly. The people around gasped silently as she waved goodbye to Sokka and Bato. Sokka couldn't believe it. He had just talked to one of the richest people in the country!

The Bei Fong family had a successful business throughout America and most of Asia. Sokka never took the time to learn what the business did, but he had heard rumours of Toph's parents deciding whether to let her gain control of the business or one of their few relatives. If that happened, she would be disinherited and would end up in the wrong end of life.

He let out a silent 'wow' before returning to his drink and his talk with Bato.

In her office, Azula looked into a glass case which held a silver coloured and metal mask with two eyes holes and a slit for a mouth. She looked away from it and turned her attention to five screens above her desk which held Aang's information on the team and a security camera footage of Aang sitting in his office.

" Aang got everything he wanted..." She put a pair of gloves on her desk as she looked at the footage of Aang. " And everything he wanted... he took from me!"

" Now, it's time to take it all back."

Her golden eyes searched the team's information and stayed on Sokka's screen.

" But first, I need to get rid of his... bodyguard."

Her lips formed an evil smirk as her evil look narrowed on Sokka's picture and her golden eyes gleamed.

* * *

WHAT'S BELOW IS IMPORTANT!!

_Whoo! There ya go! I decided to put in some Azula action since we didn't have any in the last chapter. I wanna say that I am really sorry for not being around for so long. It's just my mother doesn't want me to stay on my laptop all day and update my stories. She says it's time I got a real life in the real world. _

_Well, Mum! I don't get people saying such nice things to me in the real world and they don't congratulate me for my writing! Here, they do! That's why I joined this site in the first place (well, it was mainly because Balto Source had too many limitations for me and this place let's me "explore" a bit more)! _

_Just so you know, Ireland is one of the wettest places I have ever been. I stayed in Kilmore Quay in this little rented cottage for the week. If anyone from Ireland is reading this, do you know how to avoid all the craft shops in Rosslaire Harbour? My mum spent most of our holiday in them. We couldn't go to SplashWorld because of the Hook Lighthouse that she wanted to go to for "a few minutes". More like 5 hours! We got there at noon and left at 4:30. We couldn't go to SplashWorld at that point and it was our last day before we came back to the UK. We got lost while looking for Dublin Port and then waited, like, over an hour for the 6PM HSS ferry also known as The Vomit Comet. I was SO sick! I had to sleep the whole way there and back! Good thing they had those sick bags ready._

_I also missed X-Factor! I love that show... I've also got a new announcement for you all! I have a brand new fandom now and you may of noticed what it is by now... It's Transformers: Animated and the '07 movie and sequel (which is coming to cinemas in August 2009), Revenge of the Fallen. _

_I've just learnt that there are gonna be some new Transformers on both sides. One of them is Arcee who was meant to appear in the first film instead of Ironhide, but Bay felt that there was too little screen time to explain the gender difference. I've also heard that Jazz is gonna come back! There are two leads to this: 1) Jazz's vehicle mode has been spotted on 3 different sets, 2) Hasbro said that "someone shall return to settle the score" (Jazz will want his revenge on Megatron for ripping him in half, don't ya think?). _

_Alright, I've complained enough. Just some messages now: Prowl rules, I would be happy if I got some fanart and my terrapin, Xena, just died when I posted this. Her heater broke and she got cooked while I was surfing the net at 5AM. Just a week after my hamster became suicidal (read dA journal, "Sad News" for more info). Thanks for reading!_

_One last thing before you lovely people go! I've estimated that this story is gonna be just over 20 chapters long. Not over 25 though. Just so you know, the sequel is almost done, I just need to get it down in detail and I've come up with another Zutara child! Mark's twin sister, Shantelle! _

_She will be a big part of the plot and I've decided to let you reviewers choose two of her powers! I've already decided on Mark's and I've come up with their designs! Once I've drawn them properly, they'll be on dA (link on my page) along with some info. They're also fraternal twins._

_Choose her powers wisely! She could do anything you want! Be a Jedi! Control over the universe that hates Sokka so much! Super ageing! Ability to make coffee in 5 seconds! (My coffee obsessed friends would love that)._

_Bye bye! Review please!_


	16. Forgive

_I'm gonna be dead at the end of this chapter. Reason being that you'll all kill me for making this a songchap. You see, this is the chapter where Katara forgives Aang, but while writing it I was listening to the Mamma Mia version of Our Last Summer (it's a cool song! Go listen!) and it fitted them really. So I added it. _

_+waits for a few moments while laughing nervously+_

_Don't kill me please! It just fitted! That's all! _

_+angry fans then come and carry me away tied up+_

_This is injustice! I demand I have a fair trial! _

**Angry fan: **_Fine! You can live until you get a bad review about the song! Once that happens, you will perish and this story shall not continue!_

_A bit unfair, ain't it?_

**Angry fan: **_Not really, but it's not my choice to make. It was decided by an emergency survey._

_Really? I didn't know that. You know what they say, you learn a new thing everyday. _

_+me and the fan continue talking while you read the chapter, but because we're talking, you can't concentrate on reading so throw a large book at my head and I fall over, out cold+_

* * *

Sokka had long left Bato's bar and was now sitting in a window seat, drinking (very carefully!) a small cup of Jasmine Tea. Yes, even though he promised to never step foot into the tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon was the only public place he could enter without someone muttering an insult to him. The owner, Uncle Iroh was a kind man who made the best tea in Brooklyn! Sokka didn't know why he was called _Uncle _Iroh, but no one ever called him by his second name, just Uncle Iroh.

But there was one thing Sokka knew about Iroh: he and Zuko knew each other quite well and whenever Zuko was needing to blow off some steam, he would always come to the tea shop. Sokka didn't know much about them, but he had guessed many times that Zuko and Iroh were probably from the same planet. Zuko just came from the Jerk side of the planet. Iroh came from the tea loving side.

As Sokka looked out the window and watched the rain fall, Azula came into the tea shop and walked up to him in a red and black rain coat, pulling on her gloves as she did so. Sokka then jumped when she started to talk.

" Is this seat taken?" She asked him. Sokka put down the china cup and looked up at her from his seat.

" What are _you _doing here?" He asked back. Azula looked down at him like she was hurt by his comment.

" I was worried about you." She answered sweetly, like she had been his best friend for years instead of Aang.

" You were worried about me?" Sokka asked sarcastically. He went back to his cup. " That's so sweet."

" Let me buy you something to eat," Azula then sat down opposite Sokka who kept looking down at his tea. " You could use the company."

Sokka didn't answer as he looked down at the tea. Azula called a waiter over and since there was only a few people in the tea shop at this time of night, it happened to be Uncle Iroh. He walked over with a notepad and pen, wearing a never ending smile. A bit like Aang's...

" What can I get you, Miss. Doom?" He asked in his old, wise voice, his honey gold eyes shining.

" Can you get my friend something to eat? Pastry, maybe?" Azula asked in her unusual sweet voice.

" I can get Sokka pancakes." Uncle Iroh answered, looking at Sokka for an answer.

" Sure. Can you put some spicy syrup on it?" Sokka asked, a bit happier now talking about food.

" Of course. It's my nephew's favourite." Iroh answered with a smile. He wrote down the order quickly.

" Thank you, Mr. Iroh." Azula said politely.

" Call me Uncle Iroh. I'm not fancy." Iroh said with a large smile and walked away with the order.

" More like Uncle Fatso." Azula muttered in her normal, bitter voice. Sokka didn't notice though and she smiled a very evil smile and her golden eyes flickered a cold fire.

0XX0

Katara walked into the main room with only a single light showing Aang and Zuko asleep. Aang's arms were sprawled across his desk with many papers underneath as well as a computer keyboard. Zuko was sleeping in a chair with a piece of paper hiding his face. The chair was also dangerously leaning against a filing cabinet behind him. Every time Zuko exhaled, the paper flew up, but came down again when he inhaled. They were both in their uniforms and wearing lab coats.

Katara was simply in a pair of tight jeans, a light blue sweater and low high heels that clicked with every step she took on the hard floor. Her hair was flowing down her back with the bun tied on her neck line. Her blue necklace was still around her neck and it didn't look like she was gonna take it off any time soon. She removed her reading glasses from her face and put them on the desk.

Katara went up to Aang and tapped his bald head. He shot up and looked at Katara with a startled look on his face... along with some numbers and letters that were stuck on his cheek. He rubbed his eyes open and looked at the computer screen. He pressed backspace a few times and then rubbed the letters and numbers away from his cheek. Katara looked down on him as he tried to avoid her gaze.

" I was... just..." Aang looked like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar as he tried to think of a good excuse for not working. " I was just resting my eyes."

Katara rolled her eyes at his lame excuse. " So I see. These new readouts look promising."

" Not promising enough," Aang glanced at the paper work and sighed. "I'm out of ideas, Katara. There aren't any more tests I can do. I'll have to test the machine on myself."

" Aang, are you crazy?! It's too soon. We don't know what it could do to you." Katara said in her worried, motherly tone.

" I should get back to work." Aang protested as he started to type again. Katara put her hands on her hips and made a choice.

" You're coming with me. You need a break, Aang." Katara said as she walked around the desk to Aang. Zuko stirred slightly as she accidentally bumped into his chair. She removed the paper from his face and kissed his forehead lightly. She came up behind Aang and glared down at him as he typed.

" Not now, Katara." Aang protested again.

" Come on, get off the chair before I water whip you off." Aang's eyes snapped open and he tried to quickly get off the chair, but fell down instead. Katara sighed and Aang sprung up from the floor with a nervous smile on his face. She gave him a quick glare and he saluted her.

" Men..." She muttered as they walked out of the room.

0XX0

Aang and Katara stood side by side, leaning against a metal railing over looking the river and out in the distance, they could see the Brooklyn bridge, now in repairs since their first heroic act in public.

Katara's long, chocolate brown hair was tucked up in a woolly, blue hat and she was wearing a long, fur lined coat that was white, blue and had a spot of yellow on the front and back. Aang was also in a long coat, but it was a dark brown and he wore a hat that covered his arrow (for privacy needs).

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain _

" You remember this place?" Katara asked Aang and he nodded in response.

" I brought us here on our second date all those years ago." Aang answered, the memory replaying in his mind. Katara looked up at him with a look saying 'I don't think so'.

" I think it was _me _who brought you here." Katara also remembered the day. She and Aang had their first date in Paris during a school trip, it was when they first met. Katara didn't know how to feel at the memory, happy, sad or angry. She guessed she should be happy too since that was also when she, Aang and Sokka had met Zuko. Zuko and Sokka started their bickering on that trip: they were forced to share a room.

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes! _

Aang relished in the still fresh memory. He had taken Katara to the Eiffel Tower and down the long river not too far away. They were only 14 and 12 at the time. Katara had just started High School as had Aang, but because of his obvious academic talents he was moved up a couple grades. Neither of them had any regrets at the time, but they sure did now.

" Right," He replied, not wanting to start an argument.

_Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance _

" You can be intimidating." He said, looking down at Katara.

" You know, a girl can grow old waiting for you to take the lead." Katara replied, not looking up at Aang, but rather out to the river. She waved her hand in front of her and the water below moved with her. Aang watched the bending until her concentration was broken by his voice.

" Well, not everyone can be bold, Katara." Aang told her. She looked up at him then.

" Can't be as bold as who Aang? That's what you're saying." Katara's eyes forced him to look away from her rhetorical question. " Aang, Zuko may be what I need, but he's not what our team needs."

" What does our team need then?" Aang asked.

" Our teams needs a leader, one like you. Aang, you have all the qualities of a great leader. You know who you are, you're responsible at most times, you can stay calm under pressure, you're caring, you're honest and trustworthy. I don't know anyone who could be a better leader than you."

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer_

_  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play _

" You've never said that before." Aang said.

" I guess it would've given it away. Aang, I want the present to be like our time in Paris, full of fun and laughter again," The two then faced each other and Katara looked down. " I want to forgive you."

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and he was caught in surprise for a moment before smiling and returning the hug. They then let go of each other and just looked at each other, smiling.

" But I'm saying it now, Aang. Take charge and be a leader." Aang nodded, not being able to say any words. It was the moment he had wanted for so long, for so long he had wanted her to forgive him and now, he had her trust and forgiveness again.

_And now you're working in a bank  
A family man, a football fan  
And your name is Aang  
_

_How dull it seems  
_

_Are the hero of my dreams? _

Katara's smile then turned into a smirk and some of the river water jumped up at Aang and splashed him in the face. She laughed loudly as Aang blinked and then narrowed him eyes with a smirk, accepting the challenge, but with a childish side.

As the two waterbended at each other, they laughed whenever one caught the other and tried to slip each other up with more bending tricks. Aang caught Katara before she fell on a piece of her own ice, but it caused him to fall back onto another piece of ice and fall back with a yelp. They got up, laughing and let tears of joy escape from their eyes.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all_

_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain..._

It was just like it was that one decade ago. Playing, laughing in the rain and all their worries far from their minds. If someone were spying on them, they could swear that they could see two young kids playing about instead of the Avatar and Acqua Woman that the city now knew them as.

0XX0

Sokka belched loudly as Iroh took away an empty plate and replaced it with a full one with syrup drowned pancakes. Azula used all her will to not insult him and just grin and bear it.

" Better out than in, I always say." Iroh said with a smile and walked away with the plate. Probably Sokka's tenth one by now... Sokka picked up a large metal glass and drank it's fizzy contents.

" I know it's not easy," Azula started again in her unusual kind tone, something Sokka was trying to adjust to. " Life hasn't changed much for Aang or your sister. It's changed a bit more for Zuko, but at least he can go out in public."

" Look, if you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a fantastic job." Sokka said sarcastically, putting down his drink and starting on his pancakes.

" I'm just saying that I know what it's like to lose something you love. To see it slip away and never come back." Sokka knew what she was referring to, but wasn't going to believe it for a moment.

" Aang's gonna fix me, get it in your head right now." Sokka shot back at her.

" For your sake, I hope you're right. He is a smart guy. We should all trust that he's working as hard as he can," Sokka smiled slightly as he remembered what Aang said to him so many months ago,_I swear to you, Sokka, I will find a way to turn you back... With every single breath in my body... You're gonna be Sokka again. _

Sokka stared out of the window, watching the rain again as Azula rambled on.

" You two are best friends. What possible reason could he have for taking his time?" That question made Sokka's head turn to Azula with only one thing in his mind. And like Azula had read it...

" Other than spending some time with your little, baby sister?"

Azula looked into Sokka's eyes, each knowing that the other knew the answer. Katara had been less bitter to Aang since they started to live in the Ba Sing Se Building... Maybe she was finally starting to forgive him, something everyone had wanted since the incident. But then, that could distract Aang from his job: curing them. Sokka couldn't live life as a giant rock any more, he could let anything or anyone get in the way. Not even his sister.

* * *

_+I start to wake up and see that you've finished reading+_

_Do you like it? I know the song didn't really fit with the things I wrote down, but it fits their relationship more. If I can get hold of Avatar clips and the Mamma Mia! Soundtrack, I might be able to make a video about their relationship in this story, but none of the kisses! I hate them!_

_+receives angry glares from Kataangers+_

_What!? I'm a Zutarian if you haven't noticed! Katara and Aang together is like one of my little brothers dating my older sister! Or my mother... That's my POV on the pairing. Don't get angry if we don't share the same opinion. _

**Angry fan from before: **_Just remember, Soulia here will be killed by us angry fans if there is one bad review about the song in this chapter. And if she is killed, then she can't write the rest of this story. So choose your words wisely! We'll be here for as long as we're needed!_

_Help me... I'm too lazy to die! _

_+gets weird stares from everyone+_

_What? I'm not too young to die. With Diabetes, I could die any moment of my life. Ask any diabetic. Moving on from my personal problems which we shouldn't look into, I am trying to work on another __chapter of Hope's Secret, but it's not looking good... _

_Also, Shantelle's powers have now been chosen! I'll list them with her twin brother's:_

_Shantelle:_

_Plant Manipulation (suggestion from AvatarAris)_

_Heat Manipulation (suggestion from the colour of blood. She can't control fire though! Just do stuff like make someone warmer or colder etc)_

_Flight_

_Immune to heat/fire attacks._

_Mark:_

_Ice Manipulation_

_Heat vision_

_Flight_

_Can breath underwater._

_You can see that their powers are mixes of their parents. Mark's fire based power was difficult, but I did it! Lickthebladeclean on dA (the colour of blood on here) has done a nice design on Shantelle for me since I stink at drawing people. I did do one and she copied the clothes and all that. That's all! I'll put a link up once she's put it up. I'll put mine up too... Maybe._

_Also, as a treat if I get to live to the next chapter, a guest shall appear to do the disclaimer and Author's Notes with me! He is my favourite character from my new fandom, Transformers Animated. Have I mentioned that the new season (season 3) starts the day after my b'day?! The coolest present ever! It would be better if it was ON my birthday (14/11) though... _

_The new season might start this month though. That's what all the websites are saying, but I wouldn't trust them since the 29__th__ episode only just aired in June. It takes 6 months to make one episode so I would go with November instead. Canada said that new episodes were coming in the Autumn (or Fall if you're in the states). _

_That's enough talking now. Please let me live..._


	17. Fight

_Hey, everybody! Thank you so much for letting me live! I am so happy that no one complained about the song! Even though one of my newest reviewers wasn't happy with the Kataang friendship in the last chapter, they were still nice enough to complement the chapter. Trust me, it was hard for me to write because I dislike Kataang so much. Trust me, don't get me started. Read some previous chapters to find my reason for bashing the ship. I think it's Chapter 15 or 14... _

_Any who! Here is our guest speaker from Transformers Animated to give out the disclaimer! I give you all the stealthy ninja Autobot, Prowl! _

**Ani!Prowl: **_You interrupted my meditation for this? _

_Just do it! Before I start writing a Mary-Sue story for you +_evil glint in my eyes as I smirk like Starscream+

**Ani!Prowl: **+shudders slightly at the thought. Trust me! I can do so much evil...hehehe+ _Fine, I'll do the 'truth refusal'._

_It's called a disclaimer, Prowl. That's the definition of the word. Mellow-marshes +_tries to stop laughing and just snorts loudly, but stops when you and Prowl give me weird looks

_I'm sorry, but that's my second favourite episode +_holds up sign saying_ 'Episode: Nature Calls'+_

**Ani!Prowl: **_Wolvesandavatar doesn't own anything you have read or will read including me. The only thing she owns is the idea to cross these two completely different things that have nothing in common. _

_That's what makes it fun, Prowl! It makes the brain work more. I think. Plus, this story has been a real changing point for me. My older stuff will never live up to this story. _

**Ani!Prowl: **_Aren't you meant to be starting the story now? _

_Aren't you meant to be fighting the Decepticreeps?! Quit filling up story space! I've only got so much memory on this crud laptop! Get! Get! +_gets Hope to morph into Magneto and force Prowl out of the room

_Story time!_

_

* * *

_

Laughter filled the large, dark main room as Aang and Katara walked from the elevator and towards the main room. The two had taken off their coats so Aang was in his uniform, but Katara was still in the clothes from last chapter. Light filled the room as they stepped in, but they froze when they saw Sokka just standing there, leaning against the power supply for the machine. His coat and hat weren't too far from him and he had a cold look on his face. He looked at them and chuckled.

" Yeah...that's what they all do." He muttered as he stood properly and faced the two friends. Aang just smiled and took a few steps towards his best friend.

" Sokka..." Aang tried to think of something to say. Anything! Sokka took a step towards Aang, but not in such a friendly manner. At the desk, Zuko was just waking up from his long sleep and with blurry vision, watched his team mates in front of him. Once his vision cleared and the gears in his head started to turn again, he quietly stood, trying not to disturb the two friends.

" So, you remember my name now, do ya?" Sokka took two more unfriendly steps towards Aang until they were only a metre and a half away from each other. " Do you also remember what you swore to do, with every breath in your body?"

" Sokka, I'm working as hard as I can." Aang protested, not liking where this conversation was going.

" I can tell." Sokka muttered, throwing a glare over Aang's shoulder to Katara who used all her will power to keep her hands by her sides, but instead hung her head.

" Azula was right." Sokka breathed and a look of surprise and confusion came upon Aang's face. Behind him, Katara had noticed that Zuko was awake and standing near, ready to jump in if necessary.

" Azula?" Aang asked before walking around Sokka towards the machine, facing his friend again and pointing to the machine now only a step behind him. Sokka turned around to face the scientist with a grim look on his face. " Sokka, I don't know if this will change us back or make us worse. I just need you to wait a little bit longer-"

" Aang, look at me!" Sokka exploded at Aang, making Katara jump in fear and Zuko take a cautious step forward towards the two.

" I am looking! That's why I can't make a mistake!" Sokka walked up to Aang until there was little space between them. " I've gotta get it right and it's not right yet! We need to test it!"

With a hearty shove on his friend's abdomen, Sokka stepped forward to do it again with every sentence he said.

" I've spent my whole life protecting you! And for what?!" Aang was now pressed up against the machine as Sokka kept shouting at him. " So you can rekindle with my baby sister while I'm the freak of the week!?"

With that Aang was pushed into the machine walls and Katara couldn't keep her anger in any longer.

" Sokka, stop it!"

Sokka turned his head to his sister as Zuko hurried over to help Aang. " Stay out of this, Katara!"

" Stop it or I will." Katara threatened, even going as far as pulling the cap off her canteen of water she always kept near. Suddenly, Aang, now recovered thanks to Zuko, ran up to Sokka and shoved a fist into his back, using as little earth bending as he could to restrain the rock man.

But it proved to be too little as Sokka grabbed Aang's wrist and attempted to throw him over his head, but Aang grabbed Sokka's head and held on tight. Zuko had now joined Katara who was trying to bring peace to them.

" Guys, quit it!" She shouted at them as Sokka ran backwards to the machine and banged Aang against it a few times. With each hit, Aang became slightly more light headed than before.

Sokka grabbed Aang's arms and threw him off, but Aang air bended back into the air and was once again on Sokka's back. With an angry grunt, Sokka kept trying to get Aang off him, but with each attempt, Aang came back.

" Calm down!" Aang shouted as Katara and Zuko walked towards the fight that was now slowing down. Sokka had become tired, too tired to waste any more of his anger and energy on fighting Aang so he stayed still as Aang held onto his head, both panting.

Katara's eyes were full of worry, sadness and a flint of anger against their behaviour. Zuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, a small, but sad smile on his face.

" Good thing you can watch your own back," Aang slowly released his grip on Sokka's head as he spoke and fell on his feet onto the ground, looking at Sokka as he walked away, only turning back to face him once. " 'Cause I'm not doing it any more."

As Sokka walked past Zuko and Katara, neither looking back at him, the rock man gave Zuko a hard shove with his shoulder.

" You three are on your own."

Katara's eyes started to tear slightly as she listened to the elevator door open and close, Sokka inside it. Aang stood still, no emotion on his face and no words were spoken. Zuko pulled her into a soft hug and she held him close. Aang slowly started to relax and sat on the ground, leaning against the machine.

" I've gotta go talk to him..." Aang said after a moment of silence, getting up and walking towards the elevator, picking up Sokka's hat and coat as well as a jacket and hat for himself. Katara looked up at him, about protest against the idea like a mother hen, but Zuko's voice stopped her.

" He'll be fine, Katara." Katara said nothing in reply as they watched Aang rush down the stairway, hoping to catch Sokka before he left.

0XX0

Thankfully, Sokka was only just exiting the elevator when Aang reached the bottom of the staircase. Jogging over to his old friend, Aang kept a tight hold of the coat, hats and his jacket. Sokka saw him coming closer and stopped.

" Didn't I get the message across your giant brain?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

" You left your coat and hat up there." Aang said, handing out said clothing items. Sokka looked at them before taking them and putting them on, not even muttering a thank you. Sokka walked away again, but Aang, wanting to bring peace between them, stopped him.

" Sokka, we need to talk." Sokka sighed and faced Aang again, arms crossed in annoyance.

" Look here, Einstein, I don't wanna." Sokka started to leave again, but...

" I know, Sokka, but I just wanna fix thi-" Aang was cut off by Sokka ramming him into the tiled wall with his forearm and then punching the wall next to Aang's head, making him jump slightly.

" This is your last warning." Sokka growled before taking his arm away and stomping away to somewhere unknown. Aang took himself away from the wall as he heard Katara's worried voice coming from the elevators.

" Sokka! Aang!" She turned her head both ways before seeing Aang who was putting an arm through the jacket sleeve. She walked over to him.

" Aang, where's my brother?" She asked as Aang zipped the jacket up and started to walk to the revolving doors while pulling his hat down on his bald head.

" He just left. I'm sorry, Katara, but I've gotta get a few minutes to myself. You know?" Katara nodded and watched him leave, but called out a 'be careful!' before he left through the doors and holding a thumbs up at her as he did and disappeared into the late night.

Katara crossed her arms and hung her head, sighing. She took a couple steps back towards the elevator, but slowly so she could think clearly. So much had happened in just a short amount of time...

0XX0

Back upstairs in the main room, Zuko was looking at Aang's paper work and searching around on his computer. From what he could read and understand from Aang's science mumbo, the genius had run out of ideas. Like he had said before he and Sokka begun fighting, the machine needed to be tested on one of them.

" I hope I'm not making a mistake..." Zuko breathed as he left his lab coat at the desk and walked over to the control panel next to a monitor. Pressing a few buttons, flicking a couple switches and putting the power at maximum, the machine door's opened, letting a bright, white light flood the room.

Zuko turned around to face it and with a deep breath, made his final decision. With five strong, confident steps, Zuko stepped into the machine and turned around as the doors closed on him. On the monitor, a glowing diagram of the power generator and the machine flashed as it activated and worked it's wonders.

0XX0

As the machine did it's job, all the lights in the Ba Sing Se Building flickered madly and the elevator that Katara was in stopped with a jerk with every flicker of the lights above her.

" Oh, La...Zuko." Katara concluded as the lights stopped flickering and the elevator stopped at the floor it was on and the alarm buzzed above her. Pressing the door button, Katara rushed out and found her way to the stairs, hoping to reach the top floor in time.

0XX0

Across the street, Azula watched the top floor of the Ba Sing Se Building shine a bright light with her golden eyes. Her scar was now all down the left side of her face and was a dirty silver colour. Her arms were now completely metal and her legs and body were half way of being changed.

As she watched the white light flash repeatedly, a large smirk crossed her features. Her plan was coming into action much sooner than she had expected. It was perfect.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!! Mwah ha ha ha ha! My evil side has surfaced again! Okay, that's over and done with. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know you've been waiting 2 months for it! Trust me, I know how you feel. I really hate it when people upload a new chapter every couple days, but then leave the story for months without telling us why! _

_I don't know if I told you guys this, but I got a question: Did I ever tell you in any of my Author's Notes that Zuko and Azula weren't related in this? I can't remember, but if I ever did, then it's not true! It'll be explained in due time... _

_Also! Mark and Shantelle's designs are now on devaintART!! URL is on my profile, somewhere near the bottom so go check them out! _

_Nothing else to say other than my little brother's hamster is a vicious monster who won't stop biting those who hold her and there is a HUGE chance that a new chapter won't be seen until March because I've gotta prepare this talk for the 15__th__ December which will take up all of my time, then I'm going to Centre Parcs for the Christmas Holidays (we wanna get away from the hustle and bustle of the holidays), then I've got exams all January, then I've got my options to do and then I've got course work to start on. _

_I've also just found out that I am the top student in my whole year for the subject of History. I guess it runs in the family, mainly my dad's side. They are all great at history. I mean, ever since my new year started, I've gotten straight A's in History and last week, I even got a prize of £10 to spend on books (a voucher) and a certificate. _

_Until March, when the third season of Transformers Animated starts! So excited, can't wait!!!_


	18. Power

_Here we have the 18th chapter for this story! Sorry for not uploading this quicker, guys, but my laptop was down for a LONG time so I couldn't work on it until the AC adaptor was replaced. Then I was buried under homework which I've just sorted out now (Good grief, it's late!) so I've got some free time until I'm given more homework. _

_Nothing much else to say other than enjoy the chapter and review once you're done! _

_

* * *

_

Panic and worry was all that was on Katara's mind as she climbed the last flight of stairs and opened the door, panting in exhaustion. She rushed into the main room, not bothering to shut the door behind her, and covered her eyes from the bright light as it flashed one last time before the machine started to shut down.

Katara slowly uncovered her eyes as the machine doors opened and showed Zuko, unharmed. Sighing in relief, Katara took some steps forward while Zuko stepped out of the machine and smiled at her.

But Katara stopped a few steps short of reaching Zuko when a look of horror came upon her face. In front of her, Zuko did not look like Zuko. His face had turned a throbbing red and his scar looked like it was on fire. It wasn't long until he fell to the floor and Katara came straight to his aid.

" Zuko, what did you do?" Katara asked him, touching his forehead, but then snatching her hand back like she had just touched a naked flame. Zuko lifted up his head to answer her.

" Aang's notes...they said a lot of power was needed...the Ba Sing Se Building isn't enough..." Zuko answered her in a raspy voice, like he was struggling to breath.

" No...Zuko, you're coming with me. I need to heal you." Katara stated, letting herself have the final word. Zuko was too light-headed to argue with her and so let her drag him away to another room.

0XX0

At that moment, Azula was watching the two through a security camera and what Zuko had said caught her attention. Taking her metal hand away from her almost-completely-transformed face, she let her arm rest.

" Not enough power...I can solve that." Azula smirked as she picked up her phone with her gloved hand and dialled a number. She put it next to her ear, but careful not too put it too close. " Ty Lee, bring Sokka Vesi to the Ba Sing Se Building."

" _Yes, ma'am."_ Came Ty Lee's reply, though Azula never heard it. She looked over to the small box of microchips she had picked up a couple days ago and smirked like the Cheshire Cat. She stood up and walked over to the box, picking up her long coat on the way and placing several chips into one of the pockets.

0XX0

A while later, Ty Lee and Sokka came into the hallway via staircase and the main room was dark once again as the machine and the moon provided the only light. Both Sokka and Ty Lee were in their long coats, but Ty Lee's was a rose pink that seemed to match her personality. Even though her job and Azula insisted that she wear a grey suit jacket and skirt, the young woman was still able to get away with a light pink blouse and enough make up to satisfy her needs, which of course was all pink.

When the two stood on the faded line of light and dark of the hall and room, a dim figure walked away from Aang's desk and towards the machine.

" Ah, Sokka. So nice to see you again." The figure, Azula, walked into the light so that Sokka could see her, but only slightly. He cringed slightly at the fake kindness in her voice. A sense of panic started to creep into his mind.

" What's going on, Azula? Where's Aang?" Sokka asked as the panic started to set in, as well as a slight surge of anger. Azula stood in front of the glass doors to the balcony, the moonlight casting a shadow, hiding her features.

" Where do you think, Sokka? He could be with Katara or Zuko, who knows." Sokka felt more anger come upon him at the mention of their names, but kept his anger in check. He turned to Ty Lee who gave him a look with no answers and then back to Azula.

" I'll take it from here, Ty Lee." Azula barked at her young assistant, ordering her to leave.

" Yes, ma'am." Ty Lee gave Sokka a cute, flirty smile and a wave before turning to leave via elevator. Sokka watched her leave, but then turned to Azula again and walked towards her.

" What do you want, Azula?" Sokka asked angrily, stopping a few feet away from the steps that she stood on that led to the balcony.

" To help you." Azula replied as her golden eyes flashed in the dark shadow around her. Sokka once again cringed at the unnatural kindness in her voice, it was creepy and forced on her. It just didn't sound right, like she had never used such emotion in her voice before nor had put it to much use. " The machine is ready."

" But Aang said it--" Sokka was then interrupted by a small, but loud _HA. _

" He also said that we would avoid the comet in space...but we all know how that turned out." Sokka's face had a stern scowl on it, but his blue eyes revealed his sadness. He unknowingly reached up for his ponytail and rubbed some strands of hair against his rock fingers. Azula continued to talk, ignoring Sokka's gaze on her.

" He didn't build the generator right so it cannot generate enough power for the machine to reach critical mass," Azula toyed with her hands while talking and paced around the steps, but soon stopped to place a soft glare on Sokka. " Another mistake for the Avatar."

Sokka ignored how she spat out the syllables for her last word spoken and, with a burning hope of returning back to normal, took a couple more steps towards Azula.

" And you can?" He asked.

" Yes," She answered simply. Sokka held a look between awe and disbelief at Azula while she stared down at the rock man. " Tell me...do you want to be Sokka Vesi again?"

Sokka's gaze went down to his risen three fingered hands and he closed his eyes in thought. In no less than a moment of silence, Sokka's determined stare at Azula told her all she needed to know.

0XX0

A bright, white light filled the main room once again as the machine doors opened with Sokka standing outside of them. Exhaling, he stepped into the machine, determined. Azula stood by the controls and monitor, watching him get into the machine and turn around as the doors closed. The dim light made her face dark and mysterious, hiding her true ambitions.

She turned her head to the monitor, pressed the same buttons, flicked the same switches as Zuko had earlier and placed the power at maximum. Pressing some keys on the keyboard nearby, the flashing light started again and Azula smirked.

Inside the machine, Sokka could feel the comet-like energy surging through him, but it wasn't the same as he could vaguely remember it was before. This time, it was too weak, not strong enough.

Azula frowned slightly at the sound of failing power and the flashing light decreasing. She looked on the monitor and could see the power levels lowering. She looked over to the dome-like power generator that gave the machine it's comet-like power. She walked over to it, with no fear and carefully opened the entrance to the core of the generator.

The energy was so bright that Azula was forced to cover her eyes, but only for a few seconds before she dropped her other hand down from the door handle and had her now spare hand hold the handle to keep it steady. The energy was an angry mix of orange, yellow and red, much like a large, naked fire.

Azula stared into the colours with a wild look in her eyes and failed to notice the small alarm noise coming from the monitor, predicting a failure. She moved two of her fingers on her spare hand around in the air and it crackled with electricity as it gathered at her finger tips. She then, with all her might and power, shoved it into the generator which made small bolts of lightning escape from the dome and bursts of comet-like energy also escaping.

But Azula ignored it all and just kept supplying the generator with the needed energy, some of which started to burn and attack her clothes. The power levels rose to their highest point on the monitor as the light from the machine turned from white to a fiery red.

Sokka felt the pain and energy course through him, now much stronger and probably more powerful than the comet ever had been. He yelled in pain as it continued to change him. Slowly was his orange, rock skin turning into mocha, fleshy skin and his dark, chocolate brown hair growing back into place.

0XX0

Outside, the power of the machine was taking it's toll on the city of Brooklyn. The surrounding skyscrapers of the Ba Sing Se Building were flashing with light before it all died and the city started to become darker. The fiery red, flashing light of the machine seemed to stop the shadows from overtaking the city though.

0XX0

In another room, far enough from the control room to barely hear anything going on, Zuko lay still on his bed as his bedside lamp started to flicker on and off. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around to see that Katara was absent.

She was in the kitchen, collecting a tub of water for Zuko, but stopped to look around when the lights flickered on and off.

Down in the city, Aang watched the large advertisements and building lights start to power down and looked around in as much confusion as everybody else. That was until he looked up to his apartment to see the bright light coming from it. Fearing the worst, he ran down the street, using his air bending to propel himself.

0XX0

Sokka's head ached like mad. He leaned against the machine doors as he held his head still, trying to breath evenly and calm himself down. The doors opened though and he was sent tumbling to the floor, hitting his head hard on the ground.

Sokka groaned in pain, but once he was up, he took a quick glance at his hands and smiled. They were the normal mocha of his family and not made of any rock-like substance any more. A wide smile broke out on Sokka's face and his eyes were once again full of glee. He reached for his head and started laughing in joy when he felt a full head of hair there once again.

His joy was cut short when he saw that his trousers were starting to slip down to his ankles and that he was shirtless. Pulling up his trousers, grabbing his coat and putting his arms through the sleeves, Sokka walked backwards, but turned around at the same time.

" Azula? Azula, it worked!" When no answer came, Sokka stopped walking and turning, facing Aang's desk. " Azula?"

" Everyone thought that I was safe behind those shields." Sokka twirled around with a smile that soon fell when he saw Azula, her coat gone and her dark red, black and gold clothes covered in scorch marks and smoking holes. Her scar had seemed to grow and was a bright silver as was the skin that showed in the holes in her clothes.

Sokka's blue eyes widened when Azula stepped closer to him. Another smile broke out on his face again, despite Azula's deep scowl. " Azula, the machine worked for me. It can work for you too!"

" It already did, Sokka. Perfectly."

Sokka took a step back when Azula came too close for comfort, but thankfully she didn't step any closer. Once she said her last sentence, her plot came into formation in Sokka's mind.

" You planned this..." He finally realized, the smile on his face and the glee in his eyes now both gone.

" I've always wanted power. True power is something I born with and now...I have it all."

" And no Warrior to even the fight..."

" Take a good look, Sokka," Sokka just glared at her as she talked. " This is what a person looks like when they _embrace _their destiny."

Sokka had no time to react as Azula brought back her metal fist and, with every bit of strength she had, punched Sokka right in the nose and sent him flying into a glass shelf unit full of beakers of chemicals and other science related things. He didn't get back up...

Azula smirked at her small victory, but a familiar voice forced her to turn her head to the raised platform near the glass that covered the testing machinery (from chapter 10).

" Azula?" Zuko asked in a weaker-than-normal voice as he held onto the steel railing of the raised platform.

" I was hoping for Aang, but you're good enough, _Zuzu_." A slight look of horror came upon Zuko's face. He didn't know whether it was because of what Azula was going to do with him or because she still remembered her nickname for him back when they were kids.

Zuko looked over to where Sokka lay motionless among the broken glass and then back at Azula, now a much more angry look on his face. " What did you do?"

" Only what I said I would do. You know you were a complete embarrassment to Dad, right Zuzu? He always said that I would rise and you would...fall."

At that moment, Azula moved the same two fingers around the air again, gathering electricity and fired it at Zuko who only just managed to jump out of the way in his weakened state. Slowly he rose to his feet, trying to create something to throw at Azula, but nothing came. Except a burst of pain as Azula fired at him again and blasted him through the large window above the balcony.

As he fell down the side of the Ba Sing Se Building, Zuko managed to grab the edge of another balcony, one at a much lower floor, and held on for dear life. Looking down briefly, his eyes widened when he saw how high he still was...

Despite trying to keep a tight grip, Zuko's fingers were starting to slip away from the edge. Zuko had one last look below him before he lost his grip and fell down further and further towards the ground.

0XX0

Lights flickered on and off once again as Azula walked from the elevator towards the revolving doors at the front of the building. The elderly door man (chapter 9) looked up at the flickering lights as Azula came closer, her smirk still on her face. The door man then noticed Azula and took a small step forward.

" Miss. Doom, are you okay?"

" Never better, Sweepy."

0XX0

Outside the revolving doors, a large crowd of people were walking in opposite directions in the late of the night. A sudden crash and the sound of breaking glass caused them to back away from the Ba Sing Se Building and look down at the glass covered body of Sweepy, who lay on the ground, moving ever so slowly to try and back away from the mad woman that was Azula.

Said mad woman walked through the broken remains of the revolving doors, causing the people around to gasp and whisper. She looked around the crowd before turning around and looking up to see a black gloved hand hanging over edge of the small flat area above the doors, sometimes protecting people from the rain.

Azula grabbed the hand and with her superior strength, pulled the light-headed Zuko down to the ground and hauled him over her shoulder.

" Let's talk somewhere private, Zuzu."

Azula looked down onto the ground and saw her reflection in a large shard of glass. Turning her head slightly so she could see her scar clearly, she saw how the metal was starting to invade the front of her face and how it had completely covered her jaw and both sides of her head. Her smirk now replaced with a deep scowl, she brought her foot upon the glass, shattering it.

* * *

_Good grief! Almost 7 pages long! I haven't had a chapter this long since...the bridge one I think... I'll go check _+goes to her profile to check on longest chapter and soon returns+ _Longest chapter since Chapter 14, Rivals! But that still is my longest chapter (almost 8 pages... yeesh...My old stories used to start ending then...)  
_

_Gah, I am so tired right now. It's like, 2AM right now and I need my sleep. I wish it was March already...then I wouldn't have to do my exams that start sometime next week (give or take a few days) and end in February, but then I've got a bunch of course work to start on. March will be the next best time to update since I'll be so pumped with adrenaline from watching the new episodes of Transformers Animated! Whoo! _

_Any who, go check out my dA page for pictures of Mark and Shantelle (in the folder marked Four Elements stuff. URL to my dA profile is at the bottom of my profile here) and maybe even my TFA OC's. _

_For Hope's Secret readers, I am working on the next chapter (now revamped and much better!) and the plot line for the story. There will be a lot of plot twists as it goes on and it should mix in with the canon series well. Hopefully... _

_Please Review by pressing the lovely big button just below! Silent readers, let your typing be seen and review like mad men/women!_


	19. Trap

_Sorry for the late-ness everybody! I've just been to SO many parties since I last updated, plus I've had my exams starting and it's the holidays! And my brother's birthday on Xmas, so it's been a nut house around here! I've also been busy with doing a request for a friend of mine on MSN. _

_Not much else to say other than, once I've gotten my English exam back, I will show it to you as a Bonus Chapter because it's a short story about Mark and Shantelle visiting Uncle Iroh's café so it fits in with this story. Whether or not it will appear in the final write of The Four Elements: Past Experience, is unsure, but I'll let you vote on that one. _

_One last thing before you read: I am really upset by the fact that I put up two new chapters in less than a week and only one person reviewed (twice)!! Normally, I would have some old reviewers back and some new ones! Gah, can't believe it! _

_Please enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

The glass container shattered into millions of pieces as Azula brought her curled, metal fist upon it. The mask, sitting proud on it's little stand, seemed to stare at her in the face as she lifted it up to her eye level.

" Excellent..." Azula almost purred as she walked away from the mess of glass she had made, the metal mask in hand and staring straight ahead with it's two black holes for eyes.

0XX0

Katara skidded to a stop as she entered the main room of their apartment. She looked around in hurry before laying her eyes on her brother's unmoving figure laid on top of the metal shelves now full of broken beakers and chemicals littering the floor.

" Sokka!" Katara rushed over to the said man, pulling water from her canteen and wrapping it around her hands, the water glowing a dim blue. She got down on one knee and grabbed the collar of Sokka's coat, but let go when she saw mocha skin, her water returning to her canteen.

" Sokka!" Aang yelled as he ran into the room. Katara lifted her head up, her eyes full with tears of joy.

" Aang, your machine worked!" Katara grabbed one of Sokka's limp arms and pulled him up. " Give me a hand!"

Aang rushed over and grabbed Sokka's other limp arm. Sokka groaned as he regained conciousness and was lifted across the room and onto a small step not too far from Aang's desk. The two holding onto Sokka sat at his left and right and looked at him with worried eyes. Sokka breathed heavily as he started to heal from the impact.

" What happened, Sokka?" Aang asked worried. Sokka gave them both a glance as he panted.

" The machine... Azula used it...on herself... She was affected...by the comet too..." Sokka answered between pants and breaths. He kept his gaze on the ground, too tired to lift his head up.

" Where's Zuko?" Katara asked, who had found Zuko's bed empty when she had come to check on him before coming to her brother's aid. She thought that he must've come to the room they were in currently.

Sokka finally lifted his head up, noting that his sister's boyfriend wasn't with them. He looked up to the window above the balcony and his blue eyes widened at the sight. Katara and Aang followed his gaze and their eyes widened while their jaws lowered. The window had been smashed to oblivion.

0XX0

Somewhere in the middle of Brooklyn, Azula had set up her new headquarters and was now sitting mighty high and proud in her chair that was set above the floor to give her an aura of superiority and a sense of power over those below her, one being Zuko.

Azula had fitted the mask onto her face, but her bangs still floated above her face and her hair remained uncovered. A dark red, hooded cloak hung over her shoulders and brought shadows to hide her metal face. She turned her golden eyes to Zuko and chuckled.

" Ah, Zuzu. It's so good to see you, but it's a shame Dad isn't here to see you." Azula taunted as she stood and walked over to Zuko.

Zuko was strapped to a metal chair with many tubes and wires attached to it. Behind it were four cases, all labelled with the same warning: 'WARNING: Ultra Freezing Unit' which the ends of the wires and tubes were attached to. Some of them were attached to Zuko though, slowly freezing him.

Zuko's entire body had a thin layer of frost on it and his face, though already pale, was a deadly snow white and even his scar had disappeared from view. Around his golden eyes were dark red circles, his lips were a frost blue and his black hair had become stiff and each stray strand had become an icicle. Every few seconds Zuko would shiver and try to reheat himself, but he was too frozen to use his powers at that given time. He stared straight ahead as Azula continued to taunt him.

" You, mother and Uncle made quite a smart move using Mother's maiden name, but not smart enough, brother." Zuko could've done anything, anything to his sister right there and then. Didn't she know that their mother had died 17 years ago? Only a short while after they had moved to Brooklyn? Of course, at the time Azula and their father were still in Detroit 'mourning' (yeah, right!) over their grandfather's sudden death so they wouldn't of known...

Zuko's father, Ozai Doom, had never really cared about him, his mother or anybody. He seemed to care for Azula, but that was only because she was the perfect heir to the company after his nephew, Lu Ten had died in the late stages of the Persian Gulf War. Ozai only cared about gaining ownership of Doom Industries instead of his brother, who was heartbroken over his son's death and did not care about inheriting the company once their father, Azulon Doom had either passed or stepped down.

There was still a flaw in Ozai's plan: Zuko. With Zuko being the elder child, he would inherit the company before Azula and ruin everything (in Ozai's point of view, anyway). His wife, Ursa knew that Ozai would rid himself of Zuko and would not allow it.

So, after much planning, she, her brother-in-law and son left Detroit and headed south to the state of New York and to the city, Brooklyn.

Zuko was still only a child, so he did not understand much of what was going on, other than he would be safe and would be leading a very different life from that point on. He accepted it, learning to adapt to the new lifestyle and a few years afterwards, his mother's death.

His uncle did not give him much details of what had happened, other than she was involved in an accident and could not be saved.

Azula did not know how much it hurt him for her to just talk to casually about their mother, like they were talking about the weather instead. She could see the pain in his golden eyes though, and she loved it. Loved seeing him to vulnerable, weak and helpless.

Azula stood to Zuko's right and grabbed Zuko's frozen index finger; in a quick jerk, she pulled it backwards, the finger almost touching his wrist. She smiled as she heard the painful groan escape from him. Her crazy and wild golden eyes looked down at Zuko's more calm and tamed ones, now racked with pain. As he looked up, he could see his sister's eyes gaping through the cold, silver-gray metal that now covered her face. It was terrifying.

" Painful, isn't it? You don't know the meaning of the word." With a longing glare, Azula walked away and left Zuko in his frozen seat.

0XX0

At the apartment, Aang and Katara walked through the balcony doors and looked down at the broken glass beneath their feet. The two of them looked up at the broken window and just stared at the mess. Katara looked around the balcony and could see the evidence of Zuko's fall lying around.

_I'm going to kill Azula with my bare hands! _

Aang tightened his grasp on his staff in anger, but then heard a small beeping noise. Weird, he hadn't heard that when he picked it up on his way out.

0XX0

Azula walked over to a small table next to her elevated chair and picked up what looked like a remote car controller. Zuko watched her as she moved away from the chair and towards her large windows with the object in her gloved hands.

" Just a little something from our defence contracts," Azula faced the window with the controller in front her. Zuko could do nothing but watch her. " Let's check in on the rest of the family, shall we?"

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw a large cannon-like mechanism come out of the building wall outside at the push of a button on Azula's controller. She moved a little joystick and the cannon aimed itself toward the Ba Sing Se Building. He could sense that Azula was beaming under her mask.

With another push of the same button and several beeps, a large missile was shot out of the cannon with so much force that the whole building shook and even the window that Azula stood in front of shattered into a million pieces like the glass it was.

0XX0

Back at the balcony, the beeping Aang had heard had increased in tempo and Katara looked at Aang.

" Aang, is someone paging you?" Katara asked to try and get rid of the annoying beeping.

" I don't have a pager, Katara, but I should get one." Aang held up his staff and froze as the beeping became louder as he held it closer to his ear. His eyes widened when he saw the burning missile and the trail of smoke heading towards them. Glancing between the two objects, realization came to his face.

" A tracker!"

Katara looked at him with worry as he walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked over and down at the street far below him.

" We need to get out of here!" Aang looked back at her and he stepped backwards and opened his glider from his staff.

" We'll never get Sokka out in time, but I've got an idea!" Katara then seemed to read his mind and stepped forward to protest.

" Don't even think about it!" She warned his as he held tight to his glider and breathed deeply. Giving her one last glance, he said:

" I never do."

Not giving Katara time to react, Aang ran forward and dived off the balcony edge, the missile following him the whole way. Katara rushed to the edge, calling his name like a worried (or in this case, panicking) mother hen would call for her chicks. She watched him fall towards the ground, not seeming to be able to fly away.

Aang, staring down at the cars and pavement below, held tight to his glider with the missile hot on his tail. With a determined stare, he bended the air around him to lift up the wings of the glider and fly above the street at great speed, the missile still following at equal speed.

His child-like smile returned to his face as he whooped and manoeuvred himself around the lampposts, signs and various other things you would find in air above the streets of Brooklyn. The missile only pushed them away like they were inferior to it's superior power. Much like a king would do to the poor and unworthy-enough-to-be-put-in-prison-for-looking-at-his-shoes peasants.

Katara, still staring at the missile chasing Aang, looked away from the sight and at her brother who leaned against the balcony door to support his weak body.

" We have to help Zuko." Sokka stated, his voice now much stronger. Though the statement surprised Katara, who knew her brother enough to know that he would never lend a helping hand to Zuko, she power walked over to him and held his shoulders so he would look at her.

" It's too dangerous for you, Sokka. Stay here!" Sokka could feel his sister shaking through her grip, though her look told him otherwise. Biting her bottom lip, Katara let go of Sokka and rushed to her room.

As she left, Sokka turned his head to follow her and his gaze came upon the machine, a dim white light still coming from it's open doors. Sokka looked down at his hands and only one thought passed through his mind:

_What have I done?_

0XX0

Far above the streets of Brooklyn, a high speed chase between Aang and the missile was still continuing. As Aang flew down a street littered with people and vehicles, he noticed a large skyscraper in his path and tilted his glider upwards.

Both bald man and missile flew up into the sky, but Aang closed his glider, reverting it back into a staff and with a burst of strength, threw it beyond the clouds and the missile followed, missing Aang by mere millimetres.

Aang could've slapped his forehead as he fell back towards the ground at what happened next: his staff fell back to Earth.

With a quick sigh, Aang grabbed his staff and opened his glider, holding onto it tight as he flew back towards the skyscrapers with the missile following him once again. Aang flew through and around the skyscrapers, even surprising a caretaker cleaning the floor of a very high floor.

Aang and the missile sped past every single building as Aang flew towards Governors Island in the Upper New York Bay, but then turned right slightly so he was heading towards the large gap between the island and the Statue of Liberty.

" Come on, Aang! Think, damn you." If Aang wasn't flying, he would be hitting his head, thus causing the loss of 5 brain cells each hit (thank goodness he stopped that when he realized that he only had 4 left). Aang glanced behind him and could see the missile now much closer than it had ever been before.

Right there and then, as Aang turned his head back towards the large gap of water in front of him, he saw the answer to his prayers: a garbage ferry filled to the rim of litter, trash, junk and all sorts of rubbish that no one wanted ever more.

With his child-like smile returning to his eyes, Aang gave his glider one last (very sad) look before increasing his speed with the help of his air bending and let one hand go of the glider. With all his strength in his one hand still gripping his glider, once he was close enough to the ferry, he threw it onto the pile and let himself fall into the water as the missile hit his glider which stuck out of the messy pile and it all ignited in one large KABLOOM!!

Aang watched the fire and smoke rise as he went under the water's surface...

0XX0

In Azula's headquarters, the explosion could be seen like spots could be seen on a Dalmatian. The woman grinned underneath her mask as she walked away from the shattered window with her controller and placed it back on the small table near her chair. Giving her frozen brother a glance, she left the room to complete her plan.

Moments later, Zuko was left alone in the room, or so he thought.

Behind his chair where the cases of liquid nitrogen sat, there was a large switch that was flicked by an unknown person. Zuko could feel the warmth returning to him slowly and turned his eyes to look around the room. No body was with him...

The shackles that bounded his left arm to the chair were then unlocked and Zuko looked in front of him.

" Ka...tar...a..." Zuko rasped out of his frozen, stiff lips. Katara, the invisible woman in front of him, began to unlock his second shackle as she looked at Zuko's frozen state. Leaving the shackle for a moment, she placed a warm hand on his snow-white face.

" What has she done to you?" Katara whispered to him, but another voice joined in.

" Oh, how romantic." Katara spun around, turning herself visible as well, to face Azula. Katara, now wearing her dark blue uniform, started to walk sideways and away from Zuko who just watched the two women, too weak to help in any way.

" Azula, please." Katara pleaded, but Azula ignored her tone and begging face as she stood tall and proud in her blood red cloak that concealed most of her body, except for her gloved hands and her black boots.

" Call me Doom." Katara swore mentally, but kept going. Azula walked down a couple steps from her higher levelled chair and towards Katara.

" The machine works. It worked on Sokka and it can work on you too! We can turn you back!" Katara once again begged of Azula, not wanting to fight her. While the two women talked, Zuko looked outside the large windows to see a familiar light coming from the apartment...

" Do you really think you can take away this power, one I was born with? The power to rule?" Azula, or Doom, walked towards Katara, hands behind her back. That was the last straw for Katara though and she separated her feet slightly, giving herself a stance.

" Azula, you always thought you were some leader, a conqueror. Now back off!" Katara threatened, pulling a large volume of water from the air and melted ice off Zuko and formed it into a bubble of sorts.

" Katara, let's not fight."

" No. Let's."

With all of her strength and skills, Katara pushed the bubble of water all into Doom which sent her tumbling backwards and the rest of the water shattering whatever was behind Doom. She regained her balance before summoning her power to her fingertips and hitting Katara square in the chest and flying across the room and into the wall behind Zuko, breaking a lamp in the process.

Doom walked over to where Katara had fallen as Katara lifted herself up and looked at Doom before disappearing into thin air. Doom stopped walking and looked around, searching for Katara with her golden eyes.

" Marco!" Nothing. "Polo!"

Suddenly, Doom was hit with a thin, but yet striking water whip several times, forcing her to take a step backwards before shooting another direct hit at the source of the attack. Doom walked up to Katara and grabbed her by the neck, choking her and forcing her to reappear, a foot in the air.

" Did you say goodbye to the Avatar for me?" Doom asked mockingly before throwing Katara down next to Zuko's chair. Looking down at her for a moment while Katara looked up at Zuko, trying to think of a way to help him as he slowly regained his warmth, Doom prepared to hit her again.

" It's time to end this!"

But a sudden crash from behind her and a cloud of dust along with a pile of bricks stopped her and made Doom turn around to face her newest challenge.

* * *

_And I'm gonna end it there! My evil side shows again, mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Once again, I am really, really sorry about updating. I got this sudden urge and it happened. _

_OMG, I'm so excited! Only two more chapters until we're done! And then the sequel with it's new and permanent title: **The Four Elements: Rise of Koh. **Just so you know, I'm gonna have the first chapter written and up on the site on the anniversary of the release of the Fantastic Four sequel, which is two months away so I've got some work to do! _

_I've also got caught up in Mythbusters. If you've never heard of it GO AND WATCH IT RIGHT NOW!!!! It's on Discovery Channel!! I've also realized that TFA Wheeljack and Perceptor look an awful lot like Jamie and Adam from the show... Weird!_

_Until next time, my lovely readers!_


	20. Battle

_Nothing much to say here other than this story is only a chapter away from ending until I post the sequel on the anniversary of the release of the actual sequel to the Fantastic Four back in '07. I hope you enjoy this chapter until I finish my exams and get a head start on my coursework so I can show you the sequel: _**The Four Elements: Rise of Koh**_!!!! _

_I am so excited! I finally got the plot written down and stuck in my head! Funny thing is that I worked on the second sequel before the first... Who does that remind me of? _

_While I figure this problem out, enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

Everyone stared at the cloud of thick red dust and the fallen bricks of the wall in awe. A familiar silhouette came into view followed by a couple soft vibrations. Ones that could only be made by the rock man who often says...

" No one hurts my baby sis', Doom." Sokka said in his, once again, gruff voice. Just as Doom was ready to attack, Sokka pulled back his rock fist and thrust it out, hitting her square in the abdomen and sending her flying across the room and into the metal plated wall opposite.

The impact was so great that as Doom fell to the ground, the bricks and thick titanium sheets embedded into the wall fell down on top of her. Sokka took a few steps forward before stopping to look at his work.

" Damn, I've been wanting do that." Sokka said just above a mutter with a small smile. Seeing his sister on the ground put him into motion and he headed over to the semi-melted man. _And Aang always said that Azula was just a little larger than life. _

Standing behind the chair, Sokka ripped the liquid nitrogen tanks off the chair and tore the tubes and wires away. Katara unshackled Zuko's feet and hand as Zuko slowly turned his head up to Sokka and gave a small smile. Sokka, seeing it, smiled back before helping Katara get back on her feet.

" Are you okay, Katara?" He asked in his big brother way.

" I'm fine, Sokka. Maybe a bit battered, but I'm fine." Katara answered as Sokka stood in front of the couple, ready to make his statement.

" This is exactly what happens when the airhead doesn't list--" Brother and sister froze and all became silent as the lights turned dark and the room became dimmed. All 6 eyes darted around the room and one pair could see the problem.

" Sokka!" Was all Katara could shout out before Doom's cloaked figure appeared and ran up to Sokka, pushing him through the glass window behind and sending them both flying out of the building.

As the two fought on their way down, Katara had rushed to the what was left of the window and watched her brother fall, feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything to help him. Then, Katara felt the feeling drift away as a hand came upon her shoulder and made her look up to the hand's owner.

" Sokka's gonna need our help." Zuko said as he closed a flaming hand into a smoking fist and let the last droplets of ice and water fall off him and onto the ground. Katara smiled as he wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

Once she let go of him, she used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. " Your powers...they're back to normal."

" The machine must've heated me up so much that my powers went into overdrive and when Azula froze me, they must've started to return back to normal because of the change in temperature to my body," Zuko then crossed his arms, shook his head and laughed softly. " My sister actually helped me for once."

" Yeah... Wait! Sister?" Katara glared up at Zuko who chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

" I'll explain after we help Sokka." Katara looked away from Zuko and down to the city to see a large hole in the glass top of a building below them.

" We won't be able to get down there quick enough."

" Don't worry, I've been working on that. Flame on!" Katara then turned her head to where Zuko stood, only to see him not there, but in his place a flicker of a flame. A searing wave of heat them came over her and she looked in front of her to see Zuko's un-flamed hand reaching out for her to grab while the rest of him was hovering in the air, all covered in flame!

" You were right, Zuko!" Katara could see a slight smirk on Zuko's flamed face but nevertheless, grabbed his hand and held tight.

0XX0

As Doom and Sokka broke through the glass ceiling above, they made contact with a large swimming pool inside the hotel and sank straight to the bottom, and with their combined weight, made the pool tiles crack severely until a punch of Sokka caused the tiles to break and sent the two down with the water and down the corridor where a familiar figure was trying to get into his room...

The Cabbage Man held onto several of his precious cabbages as he smiled brightly, feeling much better since the bridge incident. Using his room key, he pushed it into the lock and turned it, but stopped when he felt something pass his feet.

Looking down, he yelled as he made eye contact with the shallow water, but practically screamed when he saw the torrent of water heading towards him with the rock man he had met on the bridge and some cloaked woman in the current.

" My cabbages!" The Cabbage Man threw the door open in a hurry and threw all of his cabbages inside before diving into the room and slamming the door like he was being bombed. As the torrent of water passed him like a hurricane, he breathed deeply before grabbing all of his cabbages and hugging them with affection.

" Was that the guy from the br-ARGH!!!" Sokka had no time to finish his sentence as he and Doom were sent through another series of glass and hurtled down to the street below, attracting some stares with his screaming.

But before they could reach the street, both Doom and Sokka smashed through the top of a garbage truck, forcing it to floor its brakes as the people around looked in wonder and amazement while also covering themselves from the temporary waterfall from above as well as the shattered pieces of glass.

The truck driver came out of his vehicle as it shook violently, joining the crowd gathering around. Outward dents appeared in random areas of the truck's sides, bright flashes shined from the small gaps in the metal before Sokka was thrown out, making a large hole in the back of the truck.

Yelling, Sokka practically flew down the street, but crash landed onto the hood of a car heading his head, smashing the windscreen and denting the car hood. Holding onto the dashboard inside the car, Sokka couldn't cover his hole-ears from the screams of the two women in the car.

" Sorry, ladies!" The two women, both probably in their late 40s, kept screaming with wide eyes at Sokka.

" Stop the car!" The one in the passenger seat screamed at her driving friend who swerved to the left, Sokka holding tight to stop falling off and hitting the pavement curb, finally stopping the car. Breathing deeply, Sokka slid off the car as the two women rushed out and joined the crowd nearby. He looked over to the garbage truck to see the back end opening.

Doom stood in all her glory at the foot of the truck, ready to attack whoever stood in her way. The rubbish bags in the truck were half melted and smoking, sparks even flashed every couple seconds. By this time, the police had arrived and faced Doom who glared at them as they opened their car doors and aimed their weapons at her.

" This is the police!" Shouted an officer. " Put your hands up and step down from the vehicle!"

Sokka stood in front of the crowd, all watching Doom ignore the officer's demands and send a large bolt to one of their vehicles, making it explode and scatter the officers to other safety points around them. The people screamed in response and covered themselves with their hands and arms.

Quickly, the officers opened fire at Doom who merely jumped down from the truck and put a metal hand over her mask, the bullets bouncing off her skin. The firing stopped as Doom faced them and Sokka who kept his blue eyes on his target.

" Ladies, I'm gonna have'ta borrow your car!" Sokka called to the women behind him who were huddling in fear.

" The transmission sticks!" The female driver warned as Sokka headed over to her car and bent down, holding the front end between his hands.

" Not gonna be a problem." He muttered as he, with all his strength, threw the car off the ground and toward Doom who covered her face with crossed arms. The car hit her with great impact, sending her flying down the street with the car and right into the middle of a bus!

The bus skidded across the road, not stopping until it hit the corner of the street that nearby watchers were fleeing. Sparks flew as the car fell down onto the road followed by a lamp post. Sokka and the people watched with wide eyes as everything fell still and silent. Even the crashed cars stayed quiet.

Only a few seconds passed when the bus doors slid open and Doom stepped out, the only damage being that the hood of her cloak had been ripped off and her clothes had small rips and tears. The cold winter breeze blew Doom's two bangs around and over her metal face as she reached up to the collar of her cloak and, with a pull, straightened it.

Baring his teeth in anger, Sokka began to jog toward Doom, but it progressed into a run and then a sprint. He ignored Doom grabbing hold of the fallen lamp post and kept sprinting, his anger fuelling him.

However, Doom spun around, sending a surge of electricity through the metal post and straight into Sokka! The rock man was sent into the air and crashed into the ground like a meteor, burying himself under the crust of the tarmac road and laid still as Doom strode over to him, hoisting the post onto her shoulder and holding it in place before she stood over Sokka who looked up at her, helpless and vulnerable.

" Goodbye, Sokka." Doom muttered as she lifted the post into her hand like it was a twig and held it above her head, ready to strike down at Sokka with it.

" I can't let you do that!"

Lowering the post, Doom turned her head slightly away from Sokka. " Avatar?"

Aang stood in front of the damaged bus, dripping slightly with water, staff held tightly in his hand and in full uniform. He glared his grey eyes at Doom, daring her to do something to him, but Doom raised her weapon once more and turned back to Sokka.

" I'll be right with you." As Doom brought the post down on Sokka, Aang lifted his foot and pounded his heel into the ground. Suddenly, two slanted pillars of earth broke though the tarmac and held the post in place just above Sokka.

With a growl, Doom pulled the post from the pillars and prepared to strike again only to have the post ripped from her hands by a stream of water! Doom sighed with anger as she turned around to see the water whip drop the post onto the ground in front of Katara whom the water returned to.

Doom glared at both Aang and Katara who stood side by side, ready to attack Doom together. Doom almost snarled at them in her fury and rage, but instead began to take angered steps towards them.

" You three are pathetic." Unfortunately, for her, a large fire ball hit her in the side and forced her to take a shaky step back.

Above them, Zuko made a small U-turn before lowering to the ground and the flames snuffing out as he took a step toward his sister. Doom looked down at her bare arm, smoking from Zuko's attack, with a glare with was then transferred to Zuko.

" Not this time, Doom." Zuko said as he glanced over to Aang and Katara, the former looking at him slightly wide eyed. Zuko then glanced over to where Sokka was to see the rock man getting up onto his feet and walking over to them. The two men nodded at each other.

" This is gonna be fun!" Doom raised her arms into the air, summoning all of her power. The air crackled with electricity before bolts, sparks and jolts appeared out of thin air and danced in the air before striking everything around.

Windows were blown, people screamed and ran, trees began to burn, pieces of buildings fell to the ground, vehicles were thrown around the street and Doom grew in power. With the raw power flowing through her, Doom shot at Zuko first, blowing him back into the side of a car.

Sokka attempted to run at her again, but Doom fired at him and too sent him spiralling backwards in the air next to Zuko. A rogue bolt hit a lamp post and it began to fall with some people underneath it. However, Aang saw punched out towards the lamp post, a slab of rock bursting from the ground and covering the citizens from harm.

Doom fired a bolt at Aang who evaded it by air bending underneath himself and jumping about ten feet into the air. Doom kept firing at Aang, but he opened his staff and flew around the attacks causing them to hit parts of the street and cause more damage before.

" I can do this forever!" He shouted down to Katara who looked up at Aang, then at Doom and then at a post box. Pulling out a stream of water, Katara twisted her wrists and the water twisted itself around the post box which was then pulled from the ground with a grunt. With all of her strength, Katara threw the post box via water whip at Doom who seemed caught off guard by the sneak attack, but nevertheless swatted the oncoming post box away.

But, just as the post box went out of her view, she saw Aang hovering above the ground with staff now in hand. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, the tarmac even breaking at his touch and four earth walls came up around her and slammed into her, almost crushing her. Flashes of light could be seen in the cracks of the earth, but Aang kept adding more layers as Doom came through each one.

" Zuko! Supernova!" Aang shouted over to Zuko who was helping Sokka stand. He snapped his head to face Aang.

" I thought we agreed that was bad!" Zuko shouted back, giving one last pull on Sokka to bring him to his rock feet.

" Now!" Aang barked at the scarred man who abandoned Sokka and, with a "flame on!", flew into the air and went down the street. Aang kept his eye on Zuko as he made a turn down the street and headed back. Sokka ran over to Aang who held out his hand to him which the rock man grabbed hold of. The two men nodded just as Zuko came back and Sokka pulled Aang away, letting Doom break though the last of the earth walls.

Concentrating on the time he was tested on, Zuko's body erupted with red hot flames, some even going past blue and straight to white. He circled his sister and let the tarmac burn around her. He then flew higher and higher, creating a vortex of fire with Doom in the middle trying to fire at Zuko who, by now, had blended into the white, blue, orange and red fire as her clothes were burnt away, even her hair was starting to smolder!

Outside the burning vortex, Aang, Katara and Sokka could feel the heat and so could the crowd around them as well as anything flammable surrounding them. Aang turned to Katara as he lifted a hand up to his eyes.

" Katara! Cool down the surrounding area!" Aang ordered. Katara nodded at him and made a circular motion with her hands and twisted her wrists around like a flow of water. Suddenly, the man holes near by were shot into the air as water from below came to surface and circled around the fire vortex. Even droplets of sweat, tears of scared young children and water from the buildings came to join the ring of water before Katara threw her hands to her sides and all the water disappeared.

In its place was a thick, cold (and slightly smelly) fog that spread around to the people and surrounding area, cooling it down immediately. Whenever the fire evaporated it, the vapour returned to the fog and a cycle was made, all controlled by Katara who stood strong, glaring death at Doom who still stood in the fire vortex.

While all this was happening, Sokka stood in front of the vortex, ignoring the nagging heat and smiled. He then turned to Aang who was watching both team members follow his orders and was obviously thinking about the next step in his plan. " Well done, kid."

Inside the vortex, Doom was feeling the effects of the searing heat, but ignored it completely, insist on shooting her brother from the walls of fire around her. Her metal skin was dripping from the heat onto the melted tarmac road that had taken on a spiral shape. She screamed and yelled in anger, her power growing stronger, but yet, not enough to penetrate the fire walls nor shoot her brother out.

Katara, still summoning and controlling the water, began to bleed from her nose as she used her last remaining strength. Deciding enough was enough, she dropped her hands and the fog fell to the ground as water. At the same time, Zuko fell from the fire vortex and into the puddles of water on the ground, tired and zapped of all his energy. Had the sun been out, he would've been able to jump back in and carry on, but alas, it was dark and there was a new moon that night.

Zuko could only look up at the lowering flames as he pushed himself off the ground with Aang's help. Standing up, he and his team mates could see the flames had decreased and snuffed out almost completely, there being only little flickers of what could be mistaken for a candle flame.

Aang walked away from Zuko and began to circle Doom who's metal skin had turned from silver grey to a dark red and orange with spots of black. She stood tall, somehow still proud and glared something more terrible than death at the young team leader.

" Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" She asked with a raspy, hoarse voice as Sokka stepped back from the circle of fire and towards the street pavement at the nod of Aang's head. Said man circled Doom still, like a vulture.

" Time for school, Doom. Chem 101." Aang stopped circling Doom and stood a few feet in front of Sokka who stood ready to progress with the plan. Zuko and Katara stood on the opposite side of the circle of fire, watching carefully as Aang's plan began to spin in action. " What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?"

Twisting his hands in the air around him, Aang created a small twister between his two hands and nodded to Sokka who kicked the top of a fire hydrant off, causing the water to burst upwards. However, Sokka diverted the water into Aang's small twister where its speed increased and hit Doom head on as she took a step toward them.

Steam flooded the area as the water kept going at Doom who tried to fight the effects of the cold water on her heated skin and reached out to fire at Aang with the electricity that was never to come to her.

The team and the crowd around them watched Doom's actions slow, but the steam and spraying water stopped them from seeing anything further than that. Suddenly, the water stopped as Aang let the twister in his hands die and Sokka blocked the water in the hydrant. Everyone kept their eyes on the steam as it began to thin out, showing a silhouette of Doom.

But, was their battle truly over just yet?

Finally, a breeze of the wind swept the steam away to reveal Doom's frozen figure reaching out towards Aang and Sokka, as if she were just pretending and ready to strike at any given moment. The team breathed deeply as Sokka let a 'whoa' pass his rock lips before he walked away from the hydrant and to Aang. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he felt Aang jump slightly in surprise but nevertheless smile at him.

" You done good, kid." The two friends smiled at each other before Sokka motioned over to his sister and Zuko. Walking over to them, smiles were exchanged and Katara hugged Sokka tightly.

" You okay, sis?" Sokka asked as Katara pulled away from him and leaned against Zuko.

" I'm fine, Sokka. Just a bit battered." She repeated, making Sokka smile even more and give her one last hug. Aang only took one step towards the siblings before he was given one of Katara's hugs. As the two friends embraced, Sokka and Zuko gave each other narrowed glares before laughing softly.

" Keep a good eye on my sister, Zukes." Sokka warned before Zuko turned his head to Katara and Aang who had stopped embracing and were watching the brotherly moment between them.

The crowd that had watched the entire battle were now closer and surrounding them, applauding and cheering them. The team faced the crowd with tired eyes and smaller smiles and Sokka clasped a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

" I love this job." Sokka said making Zuko, Aang and Katara turn their heads to him.

" Job?" Katara asked her brother with a raised eyebrow. Aang looked away from Sokka and towards the cheering crowd.

" Well, we have the suits." He said as the rest of the team either rolled their eyes, chuckled or both. All four then faced the crowd around them, waving and finally introducing The Four Elements.

* * *

_O...m...g... I'm almost done +sniffs+ with this story. And I couldn't feel any better! Once this story ends, I can work on Hope's Secret, the sequel, Homeward Bound, More than Meets the Eye and the comic for Hope's Secret (can be found on my deviantART page, link on profile)! _

_Well, we're only one more chapter away until the first of The Four Elements trilogy comes to a close. It's been a great run and I really want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, put me on their Alert and favourite lists and even those who have bashed me! (That means you, Hilary! You arrogant $^£s!) _

_Reviews make me a happy little author who seriously wants the 14th of March to come! TFA starts that day and I want to watch it on YouTube! I've seen the advert for it and I screamed my head off! +eye twitches+ _

_Until next time, my lovely reviewers and readers! BTW, I still haven't figured out my problem....  
_


	21. Epilogue

_And we have come to the last chapter. Like I said before, it's been a brilliant run and I've enjoyed it as much as you have, reviewers and silent readers alike. Hopefully, the sequel will be released in the next week or so, meaning you won't have to wait too long! _

_Let's finish this with a great big BANG!!_

_

* * *

_

The bright city lights reflected off the bay water as the moon hung high in the sky, almost forgotten, only its dim glow bringing the small orb to memory of those in the city. Across the dark waters sailed a large boat covered with small blinking lights as it made its journey past the bubbling city only a left turn away.

Inside the boat, multicoloured balloons covered the ceiling with their strings hanging down above many heads. Two of them, one brunette, the other raven black, stood by a crowded bar as Bato handed them two glasses half full with some form of beverage.

" Toph, if I have another one, I'm gonna walk off the plank!" Katara joked as Toph held her glass with confidence and a loud laugh. Katara let out a small laugh, but still kept an eye out. They had only met a couple days before the party and even though Toph had assured her that she was fine with her blindness, the mother hen of the team couldn't help but worry for the younger woman.

Katara was wearing a simple orphan blue dress that almost matched her own eyes with a small white, cotton jacket covering her arms while a pair of dark brown high heels stayed on her feet. Toph, meanwhile, stood out with her more informal attire consisting of a white and dark green t-shirt, a black and brown vest over it, dark brown jeans and sole-less shoes once more.

" Don't be so worried, Sugar Queen. Just one more." Toph pressured before the two ladies laughed it off and walked away from Bato and his crowded bar.

Elsewhere, Aang was speaking to a man of importance with a few young woman around the two of them. Aang had decided to venture back to his young adult years and let himself loose. He wore a jacket that was a mix of yellow and orange that covered a sky blue t-shirt with loose, brown trousers and mud brown sneakers.

As the man left Aang, the young team leader found himself flooded upon by the surrounding woman. He laughed as they all stared up at him with puppy love.

" Okay, I pen, paper and names," He then turned to Bato's bar. " Bato!"

Further away, Sokka was talking to Zuko, holding a metal glass in his rock hands while the scarred man held a normal glass. On his feet, Sokka wore a pair of large sneakers ("They're custom made, 36 EEEE.") along with a pair of light brown trousers and a navy blue open shirt with nothing underneath.

Zuko wore a black jacket over his infamous red and black t-shirt and dark jeans with sneakers the same colour as Aang's. A sudden laugh, a very close one at that, made the two snap their heads to their right only to see Aang struggling through the crowd and towards them. The scientist straightened his messed up clothes before clearing his throat.

" Finally... I thought I'd never lost them." Aang breathed out.

" Girls are crazy, Aang. Learn and respect that." Zuko said, raising his glass as he did so. Aang laughed softly as Sokka gave Zuko a weird look.

" And I suppose you would be a master on girl-logy?" The rock man asked.

" Azula's enough proof. Ty Lee too." Zuko answered before Aang turned to Sokka.

" Sokka, I've been crunching numbers on the machine. If I rework the power settings, then I--" Aang was then stopped by Sokka's response.

" Forget about it, airhead. I'm good." Toph and Katara then squeezed through the crowd to them, holding their drinks still. Toph held onto Sokka's arm as Katara stood next to Zuko.

" Better than good, Snoozles." The strange couple laughed softly, almost unheard, but a gasp escaped from Toph as Sokka accidentally broke her glass with his own. Katara and Aang tried their best not to laugh, hiding their grins behind their hands, but Zuko just shook his head and hung it to hide his own smile.

Toph ignored their changed heart rates and slapped Sokka lightly on his arm. " You, Snoozles, need to work on your touch."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to mind and held Toph close, her laughing probably from all the drinks she had had. " Meh, I don't mind."

Zuko glanced down at Katara who was recovering from her giggle fest' with a nervous look in his golden eyes. He didn't notice Toph's eyes widen slightly and just kept his eyes on Katara.

" Hey, Katara, can I talk to you for a sec'?" Zuko asked, sparing Aang and Sokka a glance.

" Sure." Katara put her almost empty glass down on a nearby table and walked outside, but Zuko didn't follow immediately. He gave his two friends a nervous look, but with their reassuring smiles, he whispered a thanks and went after Katara.

0XX0

Moments later, both Zuko and Katara stood at the front of the boat, looking out over the rail and only half listening to the party far behind them. Zuko turned to Katara, leaning against the rail as she looked out to the water.

" Katara?" Zuko asked, making said woman turn her attention to him.

" What did you need to talk about, Zuko?" Katara asked, looking up at him with her glistening ocean blue eyes.

" What do you think about us?" Zuko asked, almost out of the blue. Katara then fully turned to him.

" Zuko, we're at a party--"

" Just tell me. Please?"

Katara sighed as she let go of the railing and looked above her, searching her mind for the right answer. " I think we're...fortunate."

" Fortunate, eh?" Zuko let go of the railing and gave the woman a raised eyebrow and a smile.

" After all that's happened, we really are," Katara looked out to the water once more before turning back to Zuko. " Now, why did you really want to talk to me for?"

Zuko inhaled deeply and silently as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small item held between his thumb and index finger, holding it up to Katara who could only gape in surprise and silence. Between his two fingers was a ring, a ring of silver and gold twisting around each other to complete the perfect circle.

Getting down on one knee and looking up at her with the ring, Zuko talked again. " Katara Vesi, will you marry me?"

Katara was stunned in silence and the look on her face almost betrayed the torrent of emotions she was feeling. She then disappeared from view as Zuko held the ring and she slipped her finger through the ring, unable to voice any words coming to her mind.

" Yes..." She whispered, but then her voice returned to her. " Yes!"

With a larger smile, Zuko stood on both his feet once more and looked down at the invisible Katara; with a deep breath, he leaned in to kiss her as she returned to view. She stopped him halfway there with a slightly smug smile.

" These are my lips." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Aww...She's kissing him..." Sokka said out loud as he kept held of Toph and stood in the middle of the crowd surrounding the door to the deck where the couple was. Toph laughed (how much did she have?!) at their abnormal heartbeats as Aang looked on with a small smile.

" That is so cute!"

" Congrats!"

" About time, you guys!"

Zuko and Katara pulled away from each other and looked over to the crowd, the latter laughing softly at the last remark. Sokka, Toph and Aang walked out onto the deck and toward them. As Toph and Aang teased Katara slightly, Sokka and Zuko talked once again.

" No more wisecracks about the way I look, okay?" Sokka held out his rock hand and Zuko looked at it before shaking it with his own and then placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

" Just call me Mr. Sensitivity." Zuko then walked back towards the crowd and held his hands to his mouth. " Wide load coming through! Everybody move, he's huge!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes as he charged for Zuko, but the scarred man stayed ahead of him and then jumped to his right, turning to his only escape: the air.

" Flame on!" With a burst of flame, Zuko was shot into the air with everybody moving out to watch (with the exception of Toph). Standing out like a beacon in the dark sky, Zuko began to create a shape of flame in the air ("Showoff!") until it turned into their insignia that burned bright against the stars and moon. It was to be a symbol of hope and peace to come in the near future.

**THE END**

0XX0

Far away from Brooklyn, from New York even, Azula's frozen metal body stood silently and still, staring out into nothingness, other than the torch light that was shined upon her face. A large door was closed, but she still stared. Her whole self, covered in scorch marks that were to stay for an eternity.

Outside the door, Ty Lee and a worker on the train holding an electronic pad, walked away from Azula. Ty Lee wore a dark pink jacket, concealing whatever was underneath and dug her cold hands into her pockets.

" How long will it be?" She asked the worker.

" Should be just under a week." He replied, not looking up once from his pad, jotting down whatever he had to. Stepping off the train wagon, the two stood side by side, Ty Lee looking into the wagon to see Azula's glaring face. Even though she was now gone, Ty Lee couldn't help but feel she was still there, but as more as a ghost of the past than anything.

As the wagon doors were shut, the screen of the pad started to build up static and bleep in various tones. The worker hit his hand against it in an attempt to fix it.

" Stupid thing..." He muttered. Ty Lee looked away from the worker and glanced down at Azula again, the eerie feeling returning, a shiver running down her spine. Her view was then cut off as the last door was shut and the worker stopped hitting his pad.

The group of workers walked away from the wagon, but Ty Lee stayed, pulling her jacket closer to her to bring her some kind of warmth. With a sigh, Ty Lee followed the workers as the train began to move away from the station, revealing the many wagons coming down the track, all labelled with the same word: Detroit.

This only marked the beginning.

* * *

_I am done! +insert big explosion here_ _Finally! After over a year of working on this story, I. AM. FINISHED!!! _

_Okay, now is time for me to thank every single reviewer I have ever had for this story: _

_**Solembum13**_

_**NoxAngell**_

_**Mr. Watch and Learn**_

_**imabouttabreak**_

_**Misery's-Toll**_

_**XxXEvilSk8erKidXxX**_

_**garythecat2**_

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**_

_**Aqeela**_

_**cdfalcon**_

_**Aipom4**_

_But there is one special reviewer that I would like to thank for supporting me from the right at the beginning, back when I only had one review and it seemed like all hope was lost for this story. People, thank __**AvatarAiris **__for helping me continue with this story and getting it to where it is now and where it is headed. Thanks to her, you can all read the two upcoming sequels: __**Rise of Koh **__and __**Past Experiences**__! _

_I only have this bit of bad news to give you all: __**Rise of Koh **__is not to be released until later this year, most likely end of Spring/start of Summer. I can only give you a couple reasons: _

_1) The Transformers sequel is coming out in July and I'll probably be writing a bunch of fanfiction for it._

_2) Transformers Animated is currently airing its (possibly, hasn't been confirmed by Hasbro) last season and I do not want to miss it for anything. +sigh+ Why can't they just bring it back in 2010 like BBC did with Doctor Who? Look what happened there! 25 years and it came back with a great big BANG! TFA could get that as well! _

_3) I want to update my other stories and finish Hope's Secret before I start working on the sequels. I also want to get More than Meets the Eye and Homeward Bound out of the way so I can focus on the story arcs for Hope's Secret and The Four Elements. Yes, they will crossover eventually._

_4) I seriously need a break from The Four Elements for a bit. I do promise you lot that the sequel will be much better than this, as I shall be introducing new characters that we all love from Avatar as well as doing a LOT of foreshadowing for the second sequel and showing you all what Aang can really do! _

_And that's it. Remember that I love each and every one of you for reading, reviewing or staying silent! You're keeping me alive, y'know! _

_Thank you all a bunch, once again and I shall see you all again soon. BTW, go read Hope's Secret so you can fully understand what may or may not happen in the second sequel. __**Past Experiences**__ is the sequel to both this and Hope's Secret! _

_Bye bye for now!!_


End file.
